Ever After
by Karzer
Summary: Esta historia no se sinceramente por que la escribì, basada en la pelìcula con el mismo tìtulo que el fic. No se enojen si no les gusta, pero lèanlo. Se trata de una pequeña cenicienta o deberìa decir ceniciento?.
1. Chapter I

Y bien aquí estoy dando lata de nuevo con otra confusa historia (Es en serio, no sé como me las ingenio para enredar tanto las historias) si lo se, todavía no acabo un fic y ya estoy poniendo otro, pero en estos momentos no puedo perder el tiempo, a mi comp. Parece que le queda poco tiempo de vida y tengo que aprovecharlo, espero traer pronto el capítulo que sigue de Los Cielos y la Tierra, es que tengo que ir a un Cyber ya que el América on line no sirve, no se dejen engañar ese Internet acorta la vida de su compu. Ejem..¬¬u ya me calmo. En fin, se valen sugerencias, críticas constructivas, reclamaciones y jitomatazos. Okis, Gracias a Tubasa Winner ya mi amiga que se parece a Duo, ella ya sabe de quién hablo, y quiero pedir perdón por no haber actualizado rápido.  
  
Las palabras que están entre comillas "" son pensamientos o sueños, ah, y perdonen si no le entienden, esa es mi costumbre en los fics, que no se me entienda nada si no entienden algo pregunten en los reviews o manden mails, solo que no esperen respuestas rápidas ya que como dije en mi compu ocurren cosas raras.  
  
Como verán Esta historia está basada en la película Ever After, o como nuestros maravillosos traductores le han puesto "Por siempre Cenicienta", porfa no me maten. Por cierto ninguno de los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing me pertenecen así como no me pertenece la historia de La Cenicienta ni los argumentos de la película que ya les mencioné. Y cualquier similitud, corss over o lo que sea es mera coincidencia y producto de mi retorcida imaginación ^_^u.  
  
Y sin más preámbulos ahí les va:  
  
*****~~~~~ Ever After ~~~~~*****  
  
Capítulo I  
  
-"...El Cid empleó la lanza y (cuando la hubo quebrado) metió mano a la espada y mató innumerables moros; la sangre le chorreaba por el codo, tres golpes le asesta al rey Yúsuf, el cual escapa del campo a toda rienda y se oculta en el castillo de Cullera..."- (suspiro)- ojalá yo fulera como él, (bostezo) padre, estoy seguro de que tú si fuiste igual de valiente, claro que para haberte casado con Lady raya mas en la estupidez que en la valentía. En fin.  
  
Un joven se encuentra acostado cerca de una gran chimenea, recargando su cabeza en un montón de hollín mientras contempla ilusionado una espada, la cuál pareciera tener vida debido a las flamas que se reflejan en su hoja plateada y los rubíes incrustados en el mango de plata pura, en la hoja están grabados varios signos y xilografías. El chico guarda un pequeño libro junto con la hermosa espada y se acurruca más en su lecho.  
  
-Es hora de dormir-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Maxwell, Duo Maxwell! No tengo todo el día!,  
  
-Mmmggrdm, déjame dormir- dice Duo volviéndose a acomodar.  
  
-Demonios DUO despierta!!! ...bueno así lo quisiste.- Duo voltea a verlo con un ojo entrecerrado pero los abre al ver un enorme montón de paja dirigirse directamente hacia su rostro-  
  
-No, espera!! Aaggh!! ........No tenías por que hacer eso!!- dice Duo enfadado y con varias ramitas de paja enredadas en su cabello.  
  
-Si no lo hago con paja ten la seguridad de que lo hubiera hecho con el costal de herraduras- dice el chico chino mientras se recarga en el marco de la entrada de piedra de una pequeña choza.  
  
-No lo harías-  
  
-Ah no me crees?-  
  
-Mmm, mejor no lo compruebo-  
  
-Te quedaste leyendo hasta muy noche ¿no?-  
  
-mmm-  
  
-Ya deja de leer esos cuentos y mejor ven a ayudarme con los caballos que se hace tarde.-  
  
-Wu hazlo tu, tengo que hacerles el desayuno a mis "oh siempre tan amables harpías"-  
  
-Hey, cuidado con lo que dices-  
  
-Bueno, bueno, obviamente no incluyo a Hilde-  
  
-Entonces nos vemos en la tarde-  
  
-Wu amigo, a Bruno déjalo en el valle, sabes que no le gusta estar encerrado-  
  
-Si, si lo que digas-  
  
Wufei sale de la cabaña dejando a un Duo adormilado.  
  
-Bien es hora de comenzar- dice mientras se estira y da un profundo bostezo  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Mientras tanto la tranquilidad del bosque es interrumpida por los golpes de cascos de caballos los cuales se oyen muy apresurados. Las hojas secas van volando por la velocidad de las pisadas de caballos. Un encapuchado va a la delantera de los demás. La persecución se acerca a un pequeño río, el que va a la cabeza hace brincar a su caballo y casi logra saltar el río, porque una de las patas traseras del animal tropieza en las rocas resbalosas de las orillas, la bestia cae al río pero ya no puede levantarse, mientras tanto el jinete se recupera de la caída y huye a toda prisa coarriendo mientras sus perseguidores saltan el río con sus caballos.  
  
El encapuchado corre a toda velocidad esquivando las ramas y hojas que se atraviesan en su camino, a algunas no alcanza a esquivarlas y las rompe, sale hacia un valle de resplandecientes pastos verdes, desde lejos se alcanza a ver un hermoso caballo negro. El hombre se dirige hacia el animal y lo monta de un salto.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Hay, espero que sea la última. Mmm, se ven bien, estas no se las daré a Reelena no me parto el lomo trepando a los manzanos solo por ella.-  
  
El chico trenzado alza su vista al cielo y se tapa con una mano de los reflejos del sol para que no lastimen su vista enseguida baja del árbol de un solo salto con un costal lleno de manzanas en las manos, pero su trenza se atora en una de las ramas más bajas.  
  
-Auch!, mejor la guardo si pienso seguir trepando- dice Duo tomando su trenza y ocultándola bajo su playera-En dónde está Bruno... - Éste pone dos de sus dedos en su boca de modo que un silbido sale de ella- ven bonito,.... Bruno!-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Pero que demonios- dice el encapuchado el cuál está montando a Bruno al tratar de huir pero el corcel se desvía de su camino galopando en dirección contraria, directamente hacia los demás jinetes.- Detente!, que te pasa!-  
  
Pero el caballo no se detiene, los perseguidores se hacen a un lado al ver que el caballo va hacia ellos, algunos caen de sus caballos debido a la sorpresiva acción, tratan de alcanzarlo pero el negro animal ya va muy lejos.-  
  
-Extraña manera de eludirlos pero sirve- le dice el jinete al caballo, pero este de repente se detiene- ahora que, ¡aaaa! ¡rayos!-  
  
-¡Hey tu!, bájate de Bruno- Duo le grita al jinete mientras le lanza una manzana directamente a la cara haciendo que caiga del caballo.- ¡ladrón de caballos!-  
  
El joven que se encuentra en el suelo se para rápidamente quitándose la capucha y dejando ver que está molesto, tiene unos ojos azul cobalto penetrantes, los cuales miran por milésimas de segundo a unos violetas muy sorprendidos antes de que Duo bajase la mirada pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para dejar congelado a Duo el cual se inclina ante el joven.  
  
-Lo, lo siento su majestad no era,... no quería-  
  
-Guarda silencio, y tu no me has visto, ¿entendido?-  
  
-Si su señoría-  
  
-Me llevaré tu caballo-  
  
-¡pero, su majestad es caballo era de mi padre!, por favor tome otro de los que se encuentran en las caballerizas pero no Bruno- Duo se encuentra todavía agachado, el otro joven lo mira detenidamente.-  
  
-No tengo tiempo para ir a las caballerizas, pero, -el joven tira unas monedas de oro frente a Duo- por tu caballo, y... por tu silencio-  
  
El chico de ojos azules monta de nuevo el corcel negro y se aleja. Mientras Duo se para recogiendo las monedas.  
  
-Pero como rayos pudo montar así de fácil a Bruno, mf, debió de haber sido esa mirada, brrr, me dio escalofríos, pero me gustaría volver a verla.-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-¡Príncipe Heero!, ¡regrese!-  
  
-Demonios ya me vieron-  
  
Heero está dispuesto a acelerar el paso pero otro jinete de ojos verdes se atraviesa a su camino haciendo que frene.  
  
-Príncipe Heero, por favor venga-  
  
-Trowa-  
  
El joven de ojos verdes parece astuto, lo cual afirma Heero al ver que trae el caballo más veloz de la cuadrilla. Así tal vez no podría huir aunque lograse esquivarlo.  
  
-Creo que tendrá que devolver ese caballo-  
  
-Hn-  
  
Los demás jinetes llegan rápidamente hacia Trowa y Heero escoltándolo hacia una pequeña mansión en el fondo de un valle, justo a las orillas del bosque. Al llegar ahí uno de los guardias toca la puerta y sale una de las mozas de la mansión.  
  
-Si, ¿en que se les puede servir su señoría?- la chica rubia se inclina ante el guardia.  
  
-Venimos a devolverles uno de sus corceles-  
  
Una voz se oye desde dentro de la casa, al mismo tiempo que unos pasos apresurados bajan las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.  
  
-Silvia!, ¡¿Qué haces en la puerta necesito que....?!- la mujer de cabello castaño se detiene en seco al ver a los guardias y al mismo príncipe frente a su puerta- Oh! Su majestad, en que puede servirle esta humilde cortesana- La mujer quien trae su cabello recogido en dos trenzas a manera de que dos aros cuelgan de cada lado de su cabeza, se inclina y le dice casi en susurro a la joven a su lado- háblale a Reelena, rápido, dile que baje, es importante-  
  
-¿disculpe?- el guardia se inclina para tratar de alcanzar a oír lo que dice-  
  
-oh, nada mi señor, que desean?-  
  
El príncipe se acerca con las riendas de Bruno en las manos- Le vengo a devolver uno de sus caballos mi lady-  
  
-Pero que contrariedad su majestad, ¿se había extraviado?-  
  
-Lo tomé, pero fui visto por uno de sus sirvientes con muy buen brazo- Heero se toca una de sus mejillas la cuál fue la afectada por la manzana a manera de proyectil.  
  
-Uno de... de mis mozos?-  
  
-De cabello castaño-  
  
-Pero si es mudo señor, no le haga caso-  
  
Duo Maxwell mudo, la mentira más grande jamás dicha, si el mismo Duo hubiera oído eso llegaría la noche y no habría parado de reírse.  
  
-Me pareció que tenía un lenguaje muy.... Fluido-  
  
-Bueno, es por temporadas, a veces habla y ,... otras no- dice la mujer con una risa nerviosa-  
  
De nuevo se oyen pasos apresurados desde dentro de la casa y dos jovencitas salen estrepitosamente por la puerta empujando a la primera mujer. Una es rubia y de ojos azules y la otra de cabello largo negro y también de ojos azules.  
  
-Ejem....su majestad estas son, las dos bellezas de la casa-  
  
Las dos chicas salen de la casa para acercarse hasta el príncipe y hacerle su respectiva reverencia.  
  
-Su alteza- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo-  
  
-Encantado "la rubia se ve que es altanera, ...pero a mi me parece que serían tres las be.. de donde rayos salió eso"- los pensamientos de Heero son interrumpidos por una alucinación que se le vino a la mente por unos segundos-  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?- interrumpe la rubia al notar como Heero veía al espacio como si estuviera hechizado al tener sus pensamientos, claro que al parecer de la rubia y la que parecía ser su madre se le había quedado viendo a ella-  
  
-Hn-  
  
-Su majestad-interrumpe la mujer mas grande- Ella es Comptesse Reelena Gabrielle One Darlean, mi hija y ella- mira de reojo a la morena y con cierto desgano- ella es Hilde.  
  
Heero se inclina como muestra de cortesía- Nos retiramos, con su permiso-  
  
La tropa se marcha dejando a las mujeres frente a su casa.  
  
-Me parece que cierto mozo con lengua venenosa necesita que lo interroguemos – La mujer de cabello castaño entra a la casa seguida de sus hijas.  
  
-Madre, Duo tal vez pensó que era un ladrón o algo- Hilde trata de calmar a su madre pero es en vano-  
  
-¡Pero como crees que no se le va a reconocer al príncipe!, Hilde cariño no abras la boca si no tienes nada bueno que decir.-  
  
-Hilde, ¿no tienes nada bueno que hacer?, como ir a ver a tu "flamante" enamorado? -Reelena le dice con una sonrisa indolente en el rostro- ¿o que?, Wufei no es un caballero en blanco corcel?-  
  
-¡Cállate!, Wufei es ...-  
  
-Es un don nadie, olvídate de él hija, a menos que nos quieras servir el desayuno todas las mañanas-  
  
-Madre yo no,...-  
  
-Eso pensé, ahora vamos-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Un joven que camina distraído se acerca a la mansión y entra en ella por la puerta trasera.  
  
-¿Y ahora que hago con el dinero?-  
  
-Hey Duo, ven-  
  
-¿Silvia?, que pasa?-  
  
-Duo el caballo de tu padre, lo trajo el príncipe Heero-  
  
-Lo sé , y pretendía quedárselo, mira- Duo le muestra las monedas a la chica mientras esta se lleva las manos a la boca de la sorpresa-  
  
-Pero Dúo, es mucho dinero, guárdalo o si no Lady te los quitará-  
  
-Lo sé, no te preocupes-  
  
-Duo, no sé por que está tan enojada, pero será mejor que vallas y les des tus mejores manzanas, a ver si así se le baja su humor-  
  
-Na, yo creo que ese mal humor no se le quita con nada, además estas manzanas no se las pienso dar así como así, si las quieren que suban a los árboles,-Duo ríe y cierra los ojos- ya me imagino a Reelena trepada en las ramas, ja, ja, ja-  
  
-Hay Duo, mejor ve- Silvia le da una charola con unas copas de plata las cuales traen vino, mientras lo empuja hacia la puerta.  
  
Duo entra al cuarto en donde ve a Lady y a Reelena jugando con unos dados y un juego de mesa, mientras Hilde está leyendo un libro.  
  
-En ¿dónde habías estado?-pregunta Lady  
  
-En el valle mi lady, recogiendo frutos- le contesta Duo sirviéndoles a ella y a Reelena sus copas-  
  
-¿Es todo?, ¿de casualidad no viste a alguien?- cuestiona de nuevo Lady al tiempo que Duo le da su copa a Hilde y esta le susurra al oído-  
  
-El príncipe-  
  
Duo hace una mueca al acordarse mientras cierra los ojos lentamente esperando su regaño.  
  
-El príncipe Heero vino esta mañana a devolvernos uno de nuestros caballos, se le veía molesto, y mencionó a cierto mozo con un lenguaje muy fluido, ¿Qué le dijiste?-  
  
-Le, le dije ladrón.-  
  
-¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre?!, que no viste que era el príncipe?!!- Lady se acerca a él mientras Duo se pone mas tieso-  
  
-Traía puesta una capucha y, yo, no lo vi no se le veía la cara-  
  
-aaahhh!!!,...pero, no importa no estaba molesto gracias a que Reelena tuvo una maravillosa conversación con él, - Lady se acerca a su hija mientras la abraza por detrás- Puedes irte-  
  
Duo sale de la habitación mientras mete su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón en el cuál tenía las monedas que Heero le había dado.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Siete caballos se aproximan hacia un majestuoso palacio blanco el cual resplandece por el sol, los apresurados galopes atraviesan un puente el cual de hacia las orillas de un laberinto, ahí los siente jinetes desmontan uno de ellos se acerca hacia el un hombre mayor y la que parece ser su esposa, están ataviados con rica vestimenta y coronas.  
  
-Heero, muchacho ¿se puede saber en donde te metiste?-  
  
-Padre, madre-  
  
-Por Dios mi muchacho no vuelvas a preocuparnos así- La reina se acerca a Heero mientras le dice estas palabras.  
  
-Hijo, naciste con privilegios al igual que responsabilidades, y no puedes andar por ahí haciendo lo que se te de la gana, y Heero... si vuelves a escapar te juro que, que..-  
  
-Me quitarás el derecho al trono, padre?-  
  
-Sí!-  
  
-Por mi está bien-  
  
-Heero, no hagas enojar a tu padre- la reina trata de calmar a su esposo mientras Heero se aleja.- Querido, si Heero no acepta el poder, ¿entonces quién gobernará?-  
  
-Pues, pues, yo!-  
  
-Querido, pero si llegases a morir?-  
  
-Entonces... yo, ¡viviré por siempre! Y fin de la discusión!-  
  
-Hay Odín- La mujer se lleva a su ya por demás alterado marido el cuál iba diciendo quien sabe que cuantas cosas.  
  
Ya lejos de sus padres Heero se recarga en uno de los pilares cerca del laberinto de hierba, mientras el joven alto de ojos verdes se aproxima hacia el.  
  
-Príncipe Heero-  
  
-¿Tu les dijiste Trowa?- Heero cuestiona aún sin abrir los ojos- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, eras el único que lo sabías-  
  
-Príncipe...-  
  
-Heero, nos conocemos desde bastante tiempo como para que me digas príncipe-  
  
-Heero,... tenía que hacerlo, su majestad tiene razón, si llegases a desaparecer, entonces el país ya no tendría heredero.-  
  
-No lo entiendes, tratan de controlar mi vida-  
  
-Es necesario que te cases, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo-  
  
-Casarme, -Heero abre los ojos y mira retadoramente a Trowa, el cual solo alza una ceja ante esta acción- si, tendré que casarme algún día, PERO NO CON UN HOMBRE,- Heero levanta la voz y de nuevo se aleja de su amigo, pero este lo siegue.  
  
-Heero, entiéndelo, el príncipe Quatre es heredero de todo oriente, eso formaría una unión muy poderosa- dice Trowa mientras trata de calmar a Heero el cuál iba furioso- ...además, no hay princesas disponibles, todas están desposadas, y bien sabes que su majestad, el rey no te casará con cualquier cortesana, bueno, por lo menos no con una que no sea de nuestro país, de nada le sirve una extranjera.-  
  
-Hn,- Heero se detiene de golpe y se dirige con su ya famosa mirada a Trowa- dime ¿te casarías con un hombre?-  
  
-Que?! No, yo, pero no , y si es...-  
  
-Lo vez?, no es fácil aceptarlo- le responde Heero reanudando su caminata-  
  
-Hay, Heero-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
La noche cayó en el reino, mientras en una mansión al fondo de un valle, las ventanas se iluminan con la leve luz de unas cuantas veladoras. Dentro se ve que la gente está en el comedor.  
  
Lady y sus hijas cenan en una mesa de madera mientras los candelabros alumbran su comida.  
  
-Silvia, ¿se puede saber en dónde están mis cubiertos de plata?-  
  
-Mi señora, desaparecieron, perdone usted le he traído los de cobre-  
  
-Esto no está bien Silvia, descontaré esto de su sueldo-  
  
-Si mi señora- No le queda otra opción, así que en vez de que Lady se diera cuenta de su enojo, prefirió agachar la cabeza para ocultarlo.  
  
-Madre, tampoco mi espejo está, y las pinturas de nuestro padrastro han desparecido también- Reelena agrega a la conversación mientras se lleva a la boca un trozo de carne.  
  
-Reelena hija, me parece que hay que hacer algo al respecto,...y ya se que haré- Lady recarga su rostro en su mano mientras fija la vista en Hilde- Hilde, ese amigo tuyo, ¿Cómo se llama?..-  
  
-Wufei?, madre-  
  
-Como se llame,... últimamente ha estado entrando a la casa, ¿no es verdad?- su mirada se hace mas sospechosa y Hilde lo presiente.  
  
-¡Madre, el solo viene para sacar la leña de la cocina!- Hilde se para de su silla mientras golpea la mesa con sus manos, su rostro se ve asustado, sospechando lo que su madre piensa.  
  
-Hilde, cariño, es solo un criado. Ningún bien te trae estar con él, lo mas seguro es que nos esté robando, ¿verdad Reelena?-  
  
-Madre, lo he visto tomar mi espejo de mi recámara- Reelena le sigue la corriente a su madre, mientras que la pobre Hilde lucha por que las lágrimas no escapen de sus ojos-  
  
-Madre, por favor te lo suplico-  
  
-Silvia- la chica da un pequeño salto del susto ya que se había quedado viendo la escena muy triste- Dile a los demás criados que vallan a palacio y denuncien a Wufei Chang, por robo.-  
  
-Pero mi señora-  
  
-¡haz lo que te digo!-  
  
-Si!-La chica sale corriendo mientras Hilde comienza a llorar desconsoladamente tirándose en su silla de nuevo. Lady se le acerca y trata de abrazarla, pero Hilde se levanta rápidamente mientras la mira con recelo.  
  
-Madre, ¡¿Por qué?!-  
  
-Hilde, bien sé que estás enamorada de ese muchacho, y no permitiré que una de mis hijas se case con un cualquiera-  
  
-Hasta que te acuerdas que tienes otra hija!!- Reelena se sorprende al ver la cara de su hermana que la mira- y Wufei no es cualquiera, el me ama!!!-  
  
-Mi niña, el ama tu dinero, por eso se acerca a ti, por que crees que un mozo se acerca a una muchacha como tú?-  
  
-Que insinúas madre?-  
  
-Vamos hija, necesitas descansar estás muy ....-  
  
-¡NO!, -Hilde toma un cuchillo de la mesa y toma su largo cabello con la otra mano mientras pasa el cuchillo cerca de este- Madre si dejas que lo capturen te juro que me corto el cabello-  
  
-¡Hilde!, si cortas tu cabello, ¿Qué diría la gente?, te confundirían con un muchacho, ¿Qué pasará con el prestigio de la familia?-  
  
-A diferencia de ti, madre a mi no me importa lo que diga la gente, pero ya que lo mencionas, lo haré si no dejas a Wufei en paz!-  
  
-Pero Hilde, no puedo hacer eso.. yo..-  
  
Pero Hilde no le dio mas tiempo, empuñó el cuchillo y lo hizo pasar por su hermosa cabellera negra dejándola caer al piso, acto seguido deja caer el cuchillo y corre llorando hacia su cuarto.  
  
-Bien, parece que la única doncella casadera en esta casa soy yo- Reelena no le da mayor importancia al asunto y lo demuestra comiendo una uva mientras dice esto.  
  
-Si, y es lo único que necesitamos, te casarás con l príncipe a como de lugar-  
  
-Si es que no desposa antes al príncipe de Arabia-  
  
-Por favor Reelena, no seas ridícula. El príncipe Heero preferiría a una campesina antes que casarse con un hombre.-  
  
-Mjiji,ji,ji- risa burlona- madre a menos claro que tenga los gustos de Duo-  
  
-Ni lo digas , ese niño nos ha traído muchos problemas, me los quitaría en un dos por tres si se lo vendiera a el conde Traize-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
"-Padre, me darás esa espada como herencia?-  
  
-Si, Duo, cuando seas mayor todo lo que poseo te pertenecerá-  
  
-Entonces podré ser como tú?-  
  
-¿Cómo yo dices?-  
  
-Si padre, llegaré a ser un excelente espadachín y arquero, seré tan valiente como lo eres tu-  
  
-Duo, para ser valiente no tienes que hacer todo eso, solamente escucha a tu corazón, que lo que él te dicte siempre será lo correcto-  
  
Una tierna sonrisa sale de los labios de Duo mientras su padre acaricia su cabeza.  
  
-Bien, es hora de partir, .. Duo, cuida a tu madrastra y a tus nuevas hermanas con esto- el hombre le entrega a Duo una hermosa espada, después monta su caballo y se despide de su esposa y sus hijas-  
  
-Adiós padre!- Duo corre tras el caballo de su padre y se detiene ante el umbral de la huerta mientras agita su mano. Pero al poco rato ve con horror como después de unos segundos de que su padre se agachara cae del caballo y este sigue galopando- PADRE!!- Duo corre hasta él seguido de su madrastra y sus dos hermanas y se detiene ante su ahora caído padre, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos- padre, por favor, párate, padre.-  
  
-Duo, -levanta su mano para acariciar su rostro y mirar a Lady- te quiero mucho Duo-  
  
Acto seguido, cierra los ojos y su mano cae.  
  
-Querido, no! No!, - Lady comienza a llorar mientras Duo se recarga en el pecho de su padre-  
  
-Padre, padre NO!!!-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-NOOOO!!!!- Duo despierta con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor, y se lleva una mano a la frente ya que algo lo molesta, son unos fuertes golpes en su puerta- solo un sueño- se dijo.  
  
-Abre, Duo!!!!-  
  
Duo se para de golpe aproximándose a la puerta, cuando la abre una joven de ahora cabello corto de hecha a llorar en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Duo, tienes que hacer algo!, ¡ellos, se lo llevaron!-  
  
-Calma Hilde, que pasa?, ¿a quién se llevaron?- trata de calmarla mientras acaricia su cabeza.  
  
-A Wufei!, lo tienen, madre lo acusó de robo, y se lo llevan a palacio para venderlo como esclavo,! .¡Lo llevarán a las Américas si no hacemos algo!-  
  
-¡Que dices!, vamos Hilde, no lo permitiré-  
  
Duo y Hilde salen de la pequeña cabaña, corren hasta donde se ven unas antorchas y varios hombres cerca de la casa. Cuando llegan, los guardias suben a Wufei a una carreta con barrotes de madera.  
  
-Hey déjenlo en paz!, Wufei, amigo!-  
  
-Maxwell cierra la boca, y lárgate-  
  
-Pero Wu, tu no eres culpable, lo se-  
  
-Ya cállate!-  
  
Uno de los guardias se acerca a Duo y lo detiene cuando el trata de acercarse a la carreta.  
  
-Ya escuchaste mocoso, vete de aquí!-  
  
Duo y Hilde ven como se llevan a Wufei y este le alcanza a gritar.  
  
-Ah!,y Maxwell, cuida de Hilde!!!-  
  
Hilde se abraza más a Duo mientras llora silenciosamente y este ve las luces de las antorchas alejarse lentamente por el bosque. Y voltea a ver a Hilde.  
  
-No llores,- le levanta la barbilla dulcemente- hermana no te preocupes, mañana mismo Wufei y tu estarán aquí, juntos. Ya no llores....¿que le pasó a tu cabello?  
  
Hilde no le responde por un rato hasta que se calma y le habla.  
  
-Lo corté, ..lo se me veo horrible- desvía su vista al suelo pero Duo la vuelve a hacer mirar hacia él  
  
-Hermana, tu eres hermosa, y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario- Duo le dedica una sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos- Además, lo que te dije hace rato no era solo para consolarte, mañana mismo Wufei te estará molestando como siempre-  
  
-Oye!- Hilde sonríe con rastros de lágrimas todavía- ¿Cómo lo harás?-  
  
-Simple, un esclavo se compra, ¿no?, yo lo compraré-  
  
-¿Con que dinero?, bien sabes que no tenemos-  
  
-O contrarier mademoiselle!,claro que tengo el dinero no te preocupes, lo tengo, y no me veas así, no lo robé, el príncipe me lo dio como pago a mi silencio, pero después e cuento, ya es hora de dormir.-  
  
-Si-  
  
Duo encamina a Hilde a la casa y después camina hacia la choza en la cuál se aloja, según Duo, es acogedora, ya que casi siempre tiene que tener prendida una gran chimenea porque el agua de la mansión se calienta desde ahí, el único inconveniente sería el hollín que siempre está presente, al principio a Duo le molestaba tener que irse a la cama y despertar lleno de cenizas, pero con el tiempo se le fue olvidando quejarse de esas cosas.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Heero dime, estás tan enfadado por que te vana a casar con un hombre?, o porque te van a casar a la fuerza.-Trowa camina junto a Heero en los oscuros pasillos de palacio.  
  
-Las dos cosas-  
  
-Mf, me pareció que te haz enojado porque ya tienes a una damisela en la mira, ¿o me equivoco?-  
  
Heero se para en seco y lo voltea a ver.-¿De que me estás hablando?-  
  
-Heero, todos vimos cuando te quedaste inmóvil frente a Reelena, ¿te gustó?-  
  
-No-  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Pensaba en algo más-  
  
-¿En quién?-  
  
-Dije en algo más-  
  
-Di lo que quieras Heero, pero esa mirada era de un enamorado-  
  
-Mf!-  
  
Los dos continúan su curso, Trowa toma una de las antorchas que están recargadas en el muro, para alumbrar mejor el camino. Pero Heero se quedó pensando en las palabras de su capitán y amigo. ¿Sería eso verdad?, por que se le vino a la mente un par de ojos violeta?, si solo los ha visto una vez, y fueron de un hombre, "tonterías" –resonó en la cabeza de Heero antes de que los dos desaparecieran en el lóbrego pasillo.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Bien, solo necesito un buen disfraz-  
  
-Pero Duo, será difícil que dejen entrar a un caballero a palacio- la chica rubia se acerca a Duo dándole una bolsita de terciopelo rojo en la cuál puso las monedas de oro.  
  
-¿Qué me estás insinuando?-  
  
-Duo, para una mujer será mas fácil entrar ya que las cortesanas son a menudo las compañeras de la reina, en cambio al rey no le gusta la compañía.-  
  
-Entonces te ofreces para ir en vez de mi a palacio-  
  
-No Duo!, ni pensarlo, no se leer ni escribir que tal si alguien me pregunta sobre alguna lectura, o no sé-  
  
-Que sugieres entonces Silvia?-  
  
La rubia entrecierra los ojos y toma su trenza, y definitivamente esa mirada a Duo le está haciendo sudar frío.  
  
-Mi padre es pintor, y... tiene varios vestidos para sus modelos, algunos eran de mi madre la cuál era noble.-  
  
-Pues..,-Duo se aleja sigilosamente de Silvia- te felicito, ja, ja- una risita nerviosa se escapa de sus labios mientras se trata de escapar discretamente, pero Silvia lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo hacia el pueblo.  
  
-Ven conmigo Duo, yo me encargaré de todo-  
  
-¡Pero, pero, Silvia!-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
El mercado está sumamente concurrido y la gente se amontona en los puestos en donde se vende comida, granos, animales, vestidos, telas y joyas. Las voces de los mercaderes se mezclan con el sonido de los animales y los músicos extranjeros que están en varios puestos tratando de atraer mas gente. De entre la multitud se alcanzan a ver dos mujeres frente un puesto.  
  
-No tiene alguna joya mas grande?- Dice Lady mientras se agacha para observar con escrutinio algunas joyas que un mercader que pareciera árabe le extiende en una mesa.  
  
-Me temo madame que si le vendo algo mas grande le pesará cuando camine-  
  
-Entonces nada me sirve, gracias- Lady y Reelena se alejan un poco del vendedor pero..  
  
-Mi señora, tengo lo que busca, solo espero que tenga con que pagarlo-  
  
-Me insulta, claro que tengo dinero, usted solo ocúpese de vender lo que le pedimos- Reelena se acerca hacia el mercader y toma un prendedor dorado con una enorme esmeralda en el centro.  
  
-Si mi lady, lo que usted ordene- se nota que el hombre ya está fastidiado de lidiar con las indolentes damas.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Silvia!, no pienso salir así a la calle!!- Un enfadado Duo sale de un domo de tres partes, en las cuales están colgadas sus ropas, está ataviado con un bello vestido rojo de terciopelo e hilos de oro, un semi-corsé se ajusta en el frente.-  
  
-Claro que no vas a salir así a la calle, primero tengo que arreglarte el cabello, te lo soltaré, y lo tendré que peinar, mira aquí tengo un tocado de oro y seda se te verá muy bien y necesito que te pongas esos zapatos- Silvia lo toma por los hombros y lo sienta frente un pequeño tocador mientras comienza a deshacer su trenza.  
  
-¡Esto no funcionará!, y no me pienso quitar las botas, además dudo que me queden los zapatos de mujer- Duo toma un par de zapatillas de tela rojas.  
  
-Duo si te quedó el vestido de mi madre, entonces también sus zapatillas, no es por nada pero eres de complexión delgada, te juro que si no supiera que eres tu diría que una dama esbelta y de muy malos modales está sentada frente a mi, .. y no te muevas-  
  
-Auch!, no me jales el cabello, bien, pero solo será por esta vez, y sigo sin quitarme las botas, entendido?!-  
  
-Si, si, dudo mucho que alguien te mire a los pies... Mira, es tu madrastra- la chica se asoma a la ventana que está junto al tocador y las señala con el peine.- parece que ella y Reelena compran joyas-  
  
-¿Mas?, siguen queriendo aparentar que tenemos mucho dinero, pero ellas son las que se lo han estado gastando en tantas tonterías. Para mi que ellas mismas venden las cosas, no tuvieron por que haber inculpado al pobre de Wu-  
  
-Hilde está muy triste, así que no puedes fallarle, ¿me entiendes?- Silvia le da un ligero golpe con el cepillo a Duo-  
  
-Más que claro, (suspiro) haaaaay, ya es hora-  
  
-Duo no olvides que tienes que caminar con gracia, cuando saludes solo toma ligeramente el vestido y haz reverencia , no hables más de la cuenta, como siempre, -Duo le hace una especie de gesto de enfado- como sea, imagina que eres una dama, ...así tal vez algún apuesto caballero se te acerque- estas últimas palabras las dice la chica con cierta malicia, por lo cual Duo se sonroja violentamente y abre los ojos conteniendo la respiración.  
  
-Silvia con eso no juegues!, no voy a volver a caer en lo mismo.... Además, desde Miliardo no me interesa nadie- sus palabras pareciera haber sido sacadas con temor y dolor mientras desvía su vista- Pero no es hora de hablar de eso- su sonrisa se vuelve a dibujar de nuevo en el rostro- nos vemos mas tarde.  
  
-Suerte-  
  
Duo sale apresuradamente de la casa, pero recuerda las palabras de Silvia y aligera el paso cuidándose de que Reelena y Lady no lo vean. Aunque pareciera que no ponen mas atención que al mercader, ya que están en una discusión.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Esto es un robo!, le aseguro que en cualquier otro puesto puedo comprar una joya mejor al mismo o tal vez menor precio!-  
  
-Mi señora, lo dudo mucho ya que estas joyas son traídas directamente de Arabia y es de las antiguas colecciones del Rajá, puede conservar una reliquia real por un precio relativamente módico-  
  
-Dice del rajá?, no la habrá robado?-  
  
-Soy comerciante, no ladrón, y yo también la he comprado a un precio muy elevado, pero ahora se la traigo a usted por menos de la mitad de precio. Además mi lady me ha dicho que tiene el suficiente dinero para comprarlo- ajá buena estrategia, un punto para el mercader-  
  
-Si, si... claro que lo tengo y si se trata de tan preciado tesoro, .... Tome, treinta monedas de oro-  
  
-Ha sido un placer negociar con usted madame.-  
  
Reelena y Lady se alejan del puesto del vendedor mientras Reelena se va probando el prendedor que ha comprado Lady.  
  
-"Pero que mujeres tan difíciles, ojalá y al príncipe Quatre no le toque una esposa así, él no se merece que alguien así lo despose, es muy amble, esa joya me la ha dado para que la venda, aunque una cosa es cierta, se las vendí muy barata"- estos eran los pensamientos del mercader que efectivamente es árabe, mientras recoge el puesto.  
  
******~~~~~  
  
-"Bien, aquí vamos, pero que digo, que hago?, bueno, primero hay que buscar la carreta de los esclavos"- Duo entra a la puerta de palacio observando detenidamente cada rincón de él, quedando maravillado ante la imponente estructura que resplandece te lo blanco que es. Y mientras cruza el puente blanco ve que abajo las carretas de esclavos están por salir, así que acelera el paso hasta llegar hacia ellos.  
  
~~  
  
-¿Príncipe Heero?, ¿Heero?- Trowa trata de hacer reaccionar a su amigo mientras truena los dedos en su oído, pero Heero no reacciona y en vez de contestarle, camina directamente hacia una chica muy hermosa, de cabello extremadamente largo y de un castaño claro que parece rubio a contraluz ya que el sol le pega directamente, trae puesto un vestido rojo, pero de pronto comienza a correr, así que Heero acelera sus pasos también. Pero hay algo que a Trowa le llama la atención, trae botas para montar, no es común que una dama traiga ese tipo de botas, pero no presta más atención ya que sale tras de Heero.  
  
~~  
  
-Caballero, por favor escúcheme, he venido a liberar a uno de mis criados, traigo el dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas- Duo se acerca hacia un hombre moreno de cabello negro y corto el cuál dirige la carreta en donde está Wufei.  
  
-Señorita, estos esclavos han sido vendidos por el rey y serán llevados a las Américas esta misma tarde, no puede hacer nada para detenerlo- el hombre reanuda su camino pero Duo toma las riendas de el caballo y lo detiene-  
  
-No me pienso ir de aquí sin mi criado, así que libérelo en este momento- la voz de Duo se hace un poco más enérgica pero sin perder el timbre agudo.  
  
-¡No voy a liberar ni un solo hombre solo por usted! ¡Muévase de mi camino!- el hombre le grita a Duo el cuál no se inmuta ante este.  
  
-Y usted señor podría ser uno de los esclavos por el simple hecho de levantarle la voz a una dama-  
  
Una voz varonil se oye tras Duo el cuál la reconoce de inmediato y se da la vuelta lentamente haciendo la reverencia e inclinando la cabeza. Heero queda extrañado al ver a la dama, la cuál no alza la cabeza, pero nota algunas de sus finas facciones, su piel es muy blanca a pesar de que pareciera haber estado bajo el sol todos los días.  
  
-Su majestad, yo, no, no era mi intención...-  
  
-Guarde silencio- la voz de Heero es intimidante y el hombre hace caso- mi lady no tiene por que inclinar todo el tiempo su rostro.  
  
Al tiempo Duo alza la mirada lentamente hasta que enfoca unos helados ojos azul cobalto los cuales ya había visto, claro es el príncipe. Ligeramente sorprendido, Heero fija su vista en los ojos violetas de la dama frente a él, los mismos que había recordado la noche anterior y en la mañana, solo que no recuerda en dónde los había visto antes, tal vez solo había sido un sueño, o una premonición de la chica que vería.  
  
Enseguida Trowa llega a lado de Heero observando a la chica.  
  
-Dígame mi lady, ¿Por qué he de liberar a su criado?, aquí solo están los ladrones, y no me diga que lo han inculpado mal, ya que si es así me tendré que hacer cargo de usted- Heero se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, obviamente no pretendía hacerle daño a la jovencita frente a él, pero ¿por qué había dicho eso?  
  
-Mi sirviente puede que haya cometido robo, pero aquí traigo el dinero suficiente para pagar lo que debe, solo le pido mi señor que lo libere, y si he de ir en vez de él a las Américas, que así sea- Duo de nuevo baja la mirada, y no nota que Heero de nuevo se ha quedado sin palabras, pero con cierto dolor en su mirada.  
  
-"Es que acaso creyó que la iba a encarcelar?, y por qué está dispuesta a sacrificarse por un simple esclavo?, será que él y ella..."- Los pensamientos de Heero se revuelcan en su mente, ¿a caso son celos lo que lo inquietan?.- No, mi padre, el rey ya lo ha vendido y usted mi lady no puede ser llevada en su lugar.- el estaba dispuesto a liberarlo, pero después de las últimas palabras de la chica un sentimiento que no había tenido antes lo invadió impidiéndole hacer lo que en realidad quería.  
  
-Se lo suplico mi señor- Duo recordaba una vez que su padre le había dicho que una muestra de respeto máximo hacia una persona era arrodillarse con una sola pierna mientras tomaba la mano de la persona a la que le quería demostrar su respeto al tiempo que la besaba, y así lo hizo, tomó la mano del príncipe y se arrodilló, solo que no le besó la mano, si lo hacía creyó no poder controlarse y ponerse totalmente rojo. No le quedó mas opción, no quería ver a Hilde sufrir al llegar sin Wufei- Él, al igual que todos nosotros es un humano, y no merece esos tratos.-  
  
-Es solo un sirviente, explíqueme que es lo que quiere decirme con que somos iguales-Heero siente un choque eléctrico recorrerle la espina al momento que una suave mano toma la suya y al sentir el susurro de las palabras rozarle la piel, y para él fue muy difícil mantenerse inmutable.  
  
-(Duo se levanta y lo mira)- Su majestad, los campesinos son igual de importantes que ustedes, los de la realeza, gobiernan y tratan de defender a su pueblo, y ellos, el pueblo, son los responsables de mantenernos en pie, son las piernas del impero las cuales sostienen la agricultura gracias a la cual podemos alimentarnos. La sociedad los ha puesto como lo más simple y sin importancia, la mayoría de ellos no tienen educación ya que se les ha negado, así que no les queda otro método de sobrevivir que hurtar, y dígame su majestad, si la sociedad así los ha criado y después los castiga por lo que les ha enseñado a hacer, ¿a que conclusión llegamos?, ¿la sociedad cría ladrones?- Está bien, ese era Duo, siempre hablando mas de la cuenta, recordó las palabras de Silvia y si ella estuviera ahí le hubiera dado un coscorrón y un "te lo dije" pero por ahora eso ya no importaba, solo espera que el príncipe no se enfade por su atrevimiento.  
  
Heero observó detenidamente a la doncella la cuál al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó exquisitamente y bajó la vista. "Una damisela bastante lista", pensó Heero y no quería voltear a ver a su amigo a un lado de él ya que sabía que lo estaría mirando con cierto tono burlón  
  
- Dejen libre al que pide-  
  
-Pero su majestad!- dice el hombre moreno pero se calla ante la voz de Heero.  
  
-Dije... libérenlo.-  
  
-Si, como ordene.-  
  
El hombre abre la puerta de la carreta de Wufei y este baja de ella de un solo salto, un poco desconcertado se acerca a Duo, y este lo abraza así que a Wufei no le queda mas remedio que corresponder. Al ver esto Heero siente una punzada en el estómago.  
  
-Wufei, por favor ve a preparar los caballos, están fuera de palacio-  
  
-Si mi lady-  
  
-Muchas gracias su majestad- dice Duo mientras pasa de lado de donde se encuentra Heero pero este le sigue-  
  
-Mi lady, como es que puede pensar usted así de sus sirvientes-  
  
-Su majestad siempre he pensado así de mis sirvientes, ellos mantienen próspera la finca y yo les pago además de tratarlos bien, así todo está mejor que si los tratara con desprecio- Duo no se para y sigue caminando mientras Heero trata de que se detenga, hasta que oyen la voz se una mujer saliendo de los laberintos verdes.  
  
-¡oh, Heero, cariño ven acá!- la dulce dama se acerca a su hijo mientras Duo aprovecha para correr y desaparecer por la puerta principal.  
  
-En un momento madre- Heero voltea hacia donde estaba Duo, pero este ya no está.  
  
-¿con quién hablabas cariño?- cuestiona la reina al verlo parado  
  
-Con... con nadie madre, ¿Qué desea?-  
  
-Tu padre quiere decirte algo importante, se encuentra en sus aposentos-  
  
-Si madre-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-¡Hey tú, impostor!-  
  
Duo voltea a ver a Wufei quién está recargado en un árbol ya lejos de palacio, y se acerca a él.  
  
-Chang! De la que te has salvado mira que si no llego contigo a la casa Hilde me mata-  
  
-Ba, si por ella fuera, creo que me hubiera vendido hace mucho tiempo, pero....gracias Maxwell-  
  
-No fue nada amigo- Duo le pasa un brazo por el cuello.  
  
-Oye me ahorcas, suéltame, solo te dejé abrazarme porque no tuve remedio, además pensé que al principio eras una bella damisela que se había fijado en mi y estaba dispuesta a comprarme, ya me había ilusionado sabes?-  
  
-Que no te escuche mi hermana si no creo que hubieras deseado morir en las Américas-  
  
-Dúdalo. En fin, después te reconocí por esa lengua tan rápida que tienes, eres un bocón y tú lo sabes-  
  
-¡Oye!, así me agradeces!?-  
  
-¡El que llegue al último se encargará de despertar a Reelena mañana en la mañana!- Dice Wufei mientras comienza a correr seguido por Duo.  
  
-¡Eso no es justo, es trampa!!!!, además no pienso perder, despertar a Reelena es como despertar a un dragón que no ha pegado el ojo en años!!- Duo corre más rápido levantando su vestido mientras le trata de dar alcance a Wufei.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
*TOC; TOC*  
  
-Adelante- El rey está haciendo unos planos con un instrumento parecido a un compás mientras ve como su hijo pasa por la puerta de madera de su recámara.  
  
-Me llamaste padre?-  
  
-Heero, he estado pensando que... fui injusto contigo al no haberte consultado antes de arreglar tu matrimonio y.. quiero darte una oportunidad de que escojas a tu esposa. Dentro de una semana habrá un baile, en el que escogerás a tu esposa, escúchame bien, tienes una semana. Y pasado mañana habrá un torneo de arquería en el que asistirá todo el pueblo, ahí podrás ver a todas las doncellas y te darás una idea de a quién quieres elegir-  
  
-Ya tengo a alguien padre, solo espero que asista-  
  
-Claro que asistirá muchas jovencitas mueren por verte, ya puedes retirarte Heero-  
  
-Permiso, "una semana es suficiente"-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
¿Y bien, que les pareció el primer capítulo?, largo, corto, malo, muy malo, no tan malo. Vamos! dejen reviews porfa porfa porfa porfa. Siiiiiii ^_^.  
  
Bien, nos vemos en otro capi, aunque dudo mucho que sea rápido -_- u. pero haré lo posible.  
  
Bye. 


	2. Chapter II

Que onda niños y niñas, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y que perdonen que no ponga las respuestas de los reviews. Pero les prometo que los tendré en el último capítulo.  
  
*****~~~~~Ever After~~~~~*****  
  
Capítulo II  
  
Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules está sentada en un pequeño sillón cerca de la ventana la cuál da a una verde colina y en su punta están los árboles de la orilla del bosque, su vista está perdida en este bosque y sueña con el joven chino que esa misma madrugada se habían llevado, pareciera que sale de la colina y baja por ella corriendo hacia la casa, seguido por Duo. "¿Qué?, ¿Duo?, no, es una chica, pero, el es Wufei, si, es Wufei!! Y Duo!!!"  
  
Hilde sale de su ensimismamiento al ver que no es solo una alucinación, en realidad Wufei y Duo corren hacia la casa. No pierde mas tiempo y baja las escaleras apresuradamente casi tropezándose con su vestido, al llegar abajo abre estrepitosamente la puerta azotándola y corre hasta dónde los dos chicos parecen no haberla visto.  
  
-¡¡Wufei no seas tramposo tu traes pantalón, y corres más rápido, a ver trata de correr con vestido!!- Duo le grita a su amigo chino mientras este corre hacia atrás burlándose de él.  
  
-¡No te quejes Maxwell yo que culpa tengo de tus extraños hábitos.....!! ¡pero que demo...auch!- Wufei es interrumpido ya que siente que algo lo tumba al pasto, Duo por la velocidad a la que iba no se detiene y sigue de largo llegando a tocar la pared de la casa, pero luego reacciona y corre de nuevo hacia dónde está Wufei con Hilde sobre él.  
  
-Te gané Wu- Duo le sonrío al verlo totalmente sonrojado y con la vista en Hilde la cuál se escondía en su pecho llorando.-  
  
-Cierra la boca Maxwell,... oye, Hilde, ...¿estás bien?- Wufei está desconcertado y nota que Hilde ya no lleva el cabello largo- ¿Qué te pasó?- acaricia su cabeza y Hilde levanta su rostro y se inca a un lado de Duo el cuál también se agacha.  
  
-Me, me corté el cabello- Dice Hilde con la voz entre cortada-  
  
-Valla otro de tus berrinches no es cierto?- Wufei le toma la barbilla y la hace mirarlo- Si que tienes carácter- y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa la cuál Hilde corresponde- y Bien ¿Cómo de deberé llamar ahora? ¿Sir Hilde? O ¿caballero Hilde?-  
  
Hilde ríe un poco forzada y le jala la pequeña coleta de Wufei mientras este hace muecas de dolor.  
  
-Ya verás de lo que es capaz este caballero- inmediatamente Wufei se hecha a correr mientras es seguido por Hilde y Duo los observa con una sonrisa- ¡No huyas cobarde!!!-  
  
-¡Hey Wufei, te toca despertar mañana a Reelena!- Wufei sigue corriendo pero alcanza a oír su reclamo.  
  
-Maxwell eso es trampa!!!!, usaste a tu hermana como arma secreta lo sé!!!!!-  
  
-Calla Wufei y ya no corras!!!-  
  
Duo los deja que sigan corriendo y este se encamina hacia su pequeña choza en la cuál se cambia de nuevo, y se dispone a ir a la mansión a buscar a Silvia y devolverle el vestido. Al llegar ahí la encuentra en la cocina cortando algunas zanahorias.  
  
-Silvia aquí está tu vestido, muchas gracias- Le dice Duo con una sonrisa extendiéndole la ropa  
  
-Y Wufei?, donde está?- Silvia lo observa dejando de picar la verdura.  
  
-Está siendo perseguido por Hilde, que ya parece que recuperó su buen humor.-Duo toma una manzana del frutero- Tombvia mno rgrsa mfi madñrastña?.- Trata de decir Duo mientras se sienta en una silla y muerde la manzana.-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Que si todavía no llega mi madrastra?- Duo se pasa el trozo de manzana y comienza a balancearse en su silla.  
  
-¡¡Duo!!!- un grito se oye del interior de la casa al tiempo que Duo cae de la silla con la manzana en la boca-  
  
-Eso responde tu pregunta?- Dice Silvia picando de nuevo las zanahorias-  
  
-Ya voy!- Duo sale hacia el comedor en donde supuso que estaba Lady.  
  
Al llegar ve a Lady, Reelena y Hilde, esta última a lado de Wufei.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que hace él aquí?-interroga Lady señalando al chino.  
  
-Él, yo, llegó esta mañana dijo que el rey había liberado a varios esclavos debido a que, a que...- Duo estaba nervioso y mira a Wufei y a Hilde esperando que lo ayudasen.  
  
-A que mañana el rey enviará varios barcos a España para que traigan chocolate y no puede enviar más de tres galeones así que tuvo que liberarlos para que no ocuparan espacio.- Interrumpió Hilde haciendo que Duo soltase el aire que contenía en los pulmones.  
  
Lady solo ve a Hilde como si la inspeccionara y nota que sus vestidos están sucios.  
  
-¿Estuviste revolcándote en la tierra o que?, si sigues así, terminaré por creer que tengo un hijo en vez de hija. Y en cuanto a ti- Lady fija su vista en Wufei- vete a matar un pollo para la merienda-  
  
-Si mi Lady- Wufei se retira dedicándole una última mirada a Hilde.  
  
-Puedes retirarte Duo, ayúdale a Silvia a preparar la cena-  
  
-Como ordenes madrastra-  
  
Cuando Duo se hubo retirado las tres mujeres se sientan en la mesa mientras esperan la cena.  
  
-Reelena cariño, mañana el príncipe Heero entrenará para el torneo de el sábado y como siempre será abierto al público, tenemos que estar mañana ahí, y tendrás que dar otra de tus maravillosas actuaciones frente a él. Necesitamos acercarnos lo más posible a la familia real. Y ya tengo a un pequeño espía que nos ayudará con eso... y en cuanto a ti Hilde, te tendrás que poner uno de los tocados que ya se que no te gusta usar, pero lo tendrás que hacer, entendido?-  
  
-Si madre-  
  
Un rato después entra Silvia con la comida y sale de la habitación par dejarlas comiendo. No le agradaba escuchar las intrigas ni los chismes que Reelena y su madre hablaban en los cuales las demás cortesanas siempre eran la comidilla.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
El ruido de los grillos que llenaban la noche fue sustituido en pocas horas por los cantos matutinos de los pájaros y los graznidos de los cuervos. Como cada mañana El pasto verde del valle estaba lleno de rocío y las ovejas corrían por estos mientras un joven trenzado las arrea.  
  
Una anciana se acerca hasta la colina para poder gritarle a Duo que guía a las ovejas hasta los pastizales.  
  
-Duo!, Duo cariño ya vámonos!- grita la anciana mientras Duo corre hasta el lugar en donde se encuentra.  
  
-Ya voy Marie-  
  
-Vámonos antes de que la señora se despierte ya sabes que se enoja si nos encuentra todavía en la huerta.- la anciana limpia con su delantal la cara de Duo que está manchada de un polvo negro grisáceo.- Duo lávate esa cara, un caballero no debe anda así de desaliñado.-  
  
-Pero Marie solo voy a vender además no soy un caballero ese derecho ya no es mío.- Dice Duo tratándose de librar de Marie que sigue limpiando su rostro.  
  
-Tienes razón Duo, no eres un caballero, eres un Conde y eso si te pertenece por derecho.-  
  
-No, mejor me quedo de campesino antes que aceptar todas esas responsabilidades.-  
  
El joven camina a un lado de la anciana mientras Silvia los espera ya en el umbral de la huerta mientras toma las riendas de los caballos que acarrean las carretas con la mercancía.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Los jardines de palacio son tan bastos y extensos que podrían llegar a confundirse con parte del bosque. Sin embargo dentro de estos jardines están los laberintos de hierbas en donde a la reina le gusta pasar su tiempo acompañada de sus damas de honor. Pero ahora todo está silencio a excepción de los ruidos que hacen los pájaros. Uno de estos sale volando de un árbol al mismo tiempo que una flecha se incrusta justo en el centro de un tiro al blanco hecho con paja y madera. La neblina de la mañana deja entrever una silueta de un hombre el cuál trae un arco. El muchacho saca la flecha y de nuevo se aleja. La niebla se dispersa dejando ver al príncipe Heero apuntando de nuevo a su objetivo pero esta vez desde una distancia mayor. Otro muchacho ligeramente más alto que él se le acerca.  
  
-Heero deberías traer más flechas, así no tendrías que ir por ella cada vez que tires-  
  
-Hn- solo responde Heero al tiempo que la flecha es lanzada y de nuevo acierta en el blanco.-  
  
-No dormiste verdad?,- pregunta Trowa al heredero.  
  
-Hn-  
  
-Te la pasaste pensando en ella?-  
  
-Si ya lo sabes entonces por que me lo preguntas-  
  
-Solo quiero asegurarme de que me estés escuchando. Y ya que no lo niegas. ..Dentro de una hora empezará la verdadera práctica y me temo que serás el centro de atención.-  
  
-Debería importarme?-  
  
-El rumor de que tu matrimonio con el príncipe se ha disuelto ha llamado la atención de varias cortesanas las cuales mueren por ser tu esposa.-  
  
-Mueren por ser reinas-  
  
-Tal vez la encuentres. Claro está, si hoy viene.-  
  
-Ella ya tiene a alguien.- dice Heero mientras se acerca a recoger de nuevo la flecha y es seguido por Trowa.  
  
-Es por lo del esclavo?-  
  
-Si. Estaba dispuesta a ir en su lugar. No por cualquier persona se hace eso a menos que sean..-  
  
-¿Amigos?- cuestionó Trowa y Heero movió la cabeza como negativa-  
  
-Novios.-  
  
-Heero no puedes llegar a esas conclusiones tan rápido-  
  
-El es solo un criado, y ella es noble dime que más puede ser sino amor-  
  
-Heero.- Trowa se aleja del lugar en donde está Heero pero le dice antes de irse- Solo recuerda que no todo es lo que aparenta ser.  
  
Heero se solamente voltea a verlo. "eso lo se".  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Rápido niñas que se nos hace tarde!!. Ese Wufei es un inútil, ¿Ya está todo listo?.-Dice una apurada Lady mientras se pone un guante y abre la puerta.-  
  
-Espera madre!!, no encuentro mi zapatilla!!!, aaaaahhhyyyyy!!!!!, ¡¡¡en dónde demonios está mi zapatilla!!! ¡¡¡Silvia búscala!!- Reelena está histérica y hace un berrinche tirando todos los vestidos que ya antes se había probado y estaban regados por la habitación.-  
  
-Señorita la tengo.- Silvia se la entrega y Reelena se la arrebata y corre mientras trata de ponérsela. Al llegar a la puerta su madre la espera y Hilde sale tras de ellas.  
  
-Hilde ponte tu tocado.- Lady le acomoda un velo con algo que parece una corona de tela en el frente, azul claro al igual que su vestido.  
  
-Si madre.-  
  
Las tres suben al carruaje que las espera y de inmediato sale a toda velocidad en dirección a palacio.  
  
Cuando llegan notan la gran cantidad de gente que está a la expectativa de los guardias y otros nobles que entrenan pero sobre todo del príncipe el cuál estaba a un lado de Trowa. El campo de entrenamiento se asemejaba a un pequeño valle con pasto verde recortado mínimamente y los tiros al blanco a cierta distancia finalizando el camino. Por cada vez que Heero acertaba al centro solamente se oían varios gritos de las mujeres que lo rodeaban. Trowa vigilaba que no dijera nada ya que sabía que al príncipe le irritaban tales muestras de cómo decirlo "afecto"?.  
  
En la última demostración las chicas gritaron antes de que Heero lanzara la flecha y eso lo desconcentró haciéndolo fallar y lanzarla muy lejos del blanco. Heero solo extendió la mano para que le dieran otra flecha pero uno de los criados que se las estaba dando le indicó que ya no había. Este se dispuso a ir, pero Heero se le adelantó y se encaminó hacia donde se suponía estaba la flecha.  
  
Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar Reelena con la flecha en la mano.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Cinco monedas, solo cinco!-  
  
-Son las mejores gallinas de la región-  
  
-Llévese una docena por una moneda de bronce.-  
  
-Señorita acérquese son las telas mas finas de oriente, le vendrán muy bien.-  
  
Los gritos de los comerciantes se dejan oír por el mercado, como todos los días la muchedumbre se reúne vendiendo y comprando los productos ya sean traídos de tierras exóticas, o cultivados en las granjas de la región. De entre ellos una chica rubia negocia con una señora, de repente voltea y le grita a un chico trenzado el cuál le lanza una cesta de frutas rojas y esta se los da a la señora mientras recibe a cambio una bolsita en la cual parece haber dinero.  
  
-Duo ¿cuántas cajas de uvas nos quedan?- pregunta Silvia dándole la bolsa a Duo.  
  
-Solo nos faltan por vender cuatro cajas, todavía tenemos siete de manzanas y diez de moras silvestres. Los huevos no son problema un hombre los ha venido a apartar todos.-  
  
-Duo necesitamos vender todo si no, no quedará dinero para comprar semillas para la próxima temporada.-  
  
-No te preocupes Silvia, las venderemos- Duo sonríe mientras ve como Marie le habla a Silvia y esta se aleja.-  
  
-Si tu quieres puedo comprar todo lo que te falta y tal vez... mas que eso- la voz de un hombre que bien conocía Duo lo deja petrificado al escucharla tras de él.  
  
Duo se voltea con desgano para ver a un hombre alto, apuesto, de cabello avellanado y ricamente vestido el cuál se acerca hasta llegar muy cerca de él.  
  
-No necesita tanta comida Mi señor Traize- Duo le dedica una sonrisa forzada al hombre.  
  
-Tu mismo acabas de decir que necesitas vender todo mi querido Duo, y a estas horas dudo mucho que lo hagas.-  
  
Duo se voltea y toma una canasta y se la ofrece.  
  
-Nueces?,- Duo le enseña la canasta y trata de alejarse pero Traize lo acorrala y le toma la barbilla agachándose.  
  
-Bien sabes que te quiero en mi castillo niño. Y no descansaré hasta que descanses en mi lecho.-  
  
-¡Que quieres aquí cara de cuervo!- Un muchacho de cabello negro se acerca hasta Traize interponiendo unos pesados sacos de tigo entre Traize y Duo.  
  
-Te importa?, interrumpes mocoso.- Dice con desgano mientras agita su mano perezosamente.  
  
-Yo no interrumpo nada, y si no viene a comprar mejor lárguese!-  
  
Traize alza una ceja y le lanza a Duo un saco de terciopelo.  
  
-Toma bonito, por toda la mercancía que te falta vender, y no te molestes en dármela, no la necesito.-  
  
Traize camina altaneramente abriéndose paso entre las mujeres que venden cerca del puesto de donde se encuentra Duo.  
  
-Llegas tarde amigo, ¿Cómo te fue con Reelena?-  
  
-Aagggg, ni me lo recuerdes, se me pone la piel de gallina de solo pensarlo. Primero la desperté un poco tarde, su madre estaba histérica, pero eso no fue lo peor, cuando se levantó te juro que veía a la misma medusa, con ese cabello enredado y su carácter, brrr  
  
-Vamos, es tu imaginación, pensé que no le tenías miedo a nada, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños?, la vez que fuimos a las tumbas de tus abuelos  
  
-Yo le temo más a los vivos que a los muertos, y eso deberías saberlo, oye y ese que quería.-  
  
-Lo mismo de siempre-  
  
-Que? te intentó besar esta vez?-  
  
-Si y como siempre trató de convencerme de que me fuera con él- Duo carga la canasta de nueces y la acomoda en otro lugar.  
  
-Vamos amigo no te desanimes, ¿Qué tal si en verdad te quiere?, aunque debo admitir que me caería mejor una purga que hablar por dos segundos con él-  
  
-Eso ni pensarlo, no me voy a alejar de ustedes, son mi familia y no los pienso dejar.-  
  
-Hay Duo, pero deberías dejar que alguien te quiera- Le dice Silvia que se acerca con unas gallinas y las pone en el piso.  
  
-No lo creo Silvia, ya no más Traize solo me quiere para su colección.-  
  
-No seas obstinado, vives bajo la sombra del recuerdo de Miliardo y eso no es justo para ti ni para la persona a la que vas a amar.- Silvia le pone la mano en el hombro para tratar de reconfortarlo, pero Duo retira la mano gentilmente.  
  
-Ya no seas tan apático, acompáñame a mover estas gallinas- Wufei recarga un codo en el hombro de Duo mientras se lo lleva.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí una caravana pequeña de guardias escoltan al príncipe y a su especial compañía.  
  
Adelante venía Heero con Reelena y directamente tras de ellos Lady y Hilde. Caminaban por los puestos y parece que adelante iba una interesante conversación, claro si se le puede llamar conversación al que una persona se hable y se conteste a si misma.  
  
-Entonces eso es lo que yo opino, ¿y usted que me dice su alteza?.- Termina su oración Reelena y voltea a ver a Heero.  
  
-Mi opinión no importa demasiado, son solamente conjeturas mi lady- contesta Heero sin mucho interés.  
  
-Noto su majestad que no le gusta hablar mucho-  
  
-Cómo lo notó?- nótese el sarcasmo.  
  
Uno de los guardias le acerca Heero un recipiente con barras cafés cortadas irregularmente.  
  
-Gusta?- Heero le ofrece a Reelena de lo que trae el recipiente.  
  
-Me encantaría su alteza.- Reelena toma una barrita y se la lleva a la boca.- Esto sabe muy diferente, jamás lo había probado.-  
  
-Se llama chocolate, los monjes españoles nos lo mandan por cajas.-  
  
Mientras tanto Hilde se trata de acercar para tomar una barra que el príncipe les ofrecía a ella y a su madre.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra- la detiene Lady  
  
-Dice los monjes españoles?, los mandan traer por barco?- Reelena le pregunta a Heero viendo a su hermana la cuál abre los ojos al escuchar esto.  
  
-La ruta más corta es por mar-  
  
-¿Y es cierto que enviaron tres galeones ayer por más de este exquisito manjar?-  
  
-Siempre se mandan tres galeones a España-  
  
-Por eso no mandaron a los esclavos ayer?, para liberar espacio?.-  
  
Heero sospechando que algo trama la rubia decide seguirle la corriente- Si, ayer liberamos a todos los esclavos, necesitamos espacio para traer el chocolate-  
  
Heero no sabía de la que había salvado a Hilde, por lo cuál esta le estuvo agradecida en secreto.  
  
-Su majestad- interrumpe Lady- por este lado se encuentran nuestros sirvientes, le gustaría ir a conocer nuestro puesto?-  
  
-La sigo mi lady-  
  
-Como verá tenemos de todo y por supuesto de la mejor calidad-  
  
Silvia al ver que los guardias se acercan con el príncipe y sus señoras tira la canasta que estaba cargando al igual que Marie casi se recarga en la fruta tirándola. Duo se encontraba de espaldas y traía una gallina pero cuando se voltea se encuentra directamente frente a unos ojos azul cobalto que ya se le estaban haciendo familiares, fue tal su sorpresa y a la vez horror de volverlo a ver que soltó la gallina frente a él creándose una revuelta ya que la gallina cayó en los brazos de Heero, este se recargó en uno de los palos que sostenían un techo de tela tirando la fruta que quedaba de paso.  
  
Duo huyó del lugar a toda prisa, no quería arriesgarse a que lo reconociera. Ya cuando Heero se hubo recuperado trató de enfocar a la persona que vio antes de que eso pasara, o por lo menos a la persona que creyó ver.  
  
-¿Pero qué intentan hacer?!, ¡¿matar al príncipe de un susto!?- grita Lady mientras esta también se recupera del espanto.  
  
-¿Cuántas personas había aquí?- pregunta Heero a Silvia y Marie.  
  
-Solo Silvia, yo, y la gallina mi señor- contesta Marie.  
  
Heero sigue tratando de encontrar a la persona que quería, pero solo consigue ver a un chico de cabello negro y rasgos orientales.  
  
-Tú- susurra Heero, pero no le da más tiempo de nada ya que Reelena lo toma del brazo y lo encamina para que salgan de ahí.-  
  
-Su alteza, pero que desagradable incidente, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, por favor sígame-  
  
*****~~~~  
  
A varios kilómetros de la región una caravana extraña cruza un valle entre desierto y oasis. Un elefante encabeza esta tropa seguido por varios caballos y camellos, un carruaje blanco es el centro de esta caravana.  
  
-Rashid, entonces ya no me tengo que casar con él?- un rubio angelical le pregunta a uno de sus lacayos con cierto aire de esperanza en sus palabras.  
  
-A mi parecer no su majestad, pero no esté tan seguro de ello, si el príncipe Heero no elige esposa en una semana, entonces el matrimonio se llevará a cabo.-  
  
-Ya veo, pero por favor Rashid, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que ya llegamos a Francia, no quiero que me reconozcan. Pasaré de incógnito.-  
  
-Podría saber por que su alteza?-  
  
-Me gustaría conocer la ciudad- le dedica una sonrisa cerrando los ojos- y si fuese como príncipe lo mas seguro es que no salga de palacio. Yo lo que quiero es ver a la gente, el pueblo, sus bosques de los cuales me han hablado tanto, quiero conocer el frío húmedo. ¿Me entiendes?-  
  
-Será como desee majestad, instalaremos un campamento en el bosque, después de todo nosotros tenemos sangre beduina, se nos hará fácil.-  
  
-Tienes razón-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Uff!! De la que me salvé.- Duo se tira en uno de los grandes montones de paja que había acomodados en el pasto seco.- no pensé que el príncipe pudiera ir al mercado, sobre todo con Reelena y Lady, valla esa si que fue una sorpresa.  
  
Duo se acomoda escondiéndose entre la paja tratando de dormir mientras el sol está en su cúspide. Pero cuando apenas estaba conciliando el sueño, siente un golpecito en la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
  
-Auch!, ¿Quién hizo eso?!, Wu, que haces aquí, deberías estar en el mercado?- otro golpe en el mismo lugar se le da como respuesta  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto Maxwell, por tu culpa Lady casi dice que hemos venido directamente del infierno, la hubieras visto. Pero le enseñamos la bolsa de monedas y pareciera que todo lo que nos dijo se convirtió mágicamente en palabras cariñosas-  
  
-Entonces no te fue tan mal, no te quejes, auch! Y ahora por que fue eso-  
  
-Porque el príncipe me vio, y tal parece que me reconoció-  
  
-Y?-  
  
-¿Cómo que y?, si me reconoció debió de haber recordado a la cortesana de ayer, y déjame decirte que le llamaste mucho la atención, se supone que no debería de reconocerte, por eso saliste huyendo-  
  
-Es cierto, pero no pasó nada, es lo bueno- Duo se vuelve a acostar en la paja sin prestar atención y como Wufei no ve mas remedio lo imita acostándose también.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
La mañana cayó de nuevo era sábado y el día del torneo en el palacio se presentó. Al igual que el día anterior, La madrastra y las hermanastras de Duo se fueron a palacio para ver la competencia.  
  
Así que la mansión estaba sola, bueno por lo menos sin nadie que molestara. Duo se quedó dormido en la paja y cuando despertó, Wufei ya no estaba. Se estiró perezosamente y bostezó. Nota una sombra que le tapa la luz del sol y levanta la vista para ver a Wufei con un arco y varias flechas en las manos.  
  
-¿Para qué traes esto Wufei?-  
  
-Tendrás que competir en el palacio, ya te traje el arco de mi padre y unas flechas que había en tu cabaña-  
  
-¿Qué yo que?- Duo menea la cabeza sin entender todavía.  
  
-Solo necesitamos ropa presentable y ya estás listo.-  
  
-¿Y para qué quieres que lo haga?-  
  
-Habrá una recompensa y eso dinero me servirá para, para..... me servirá!, y ya no preguntes, ganarás ese dinero-  
  
-¿Y que, solo por tu linda cara voy a hacerlo?-  
  
-Pues ... si.-  
  
-uuuyyyyy!!, bueno, solo por que eres mi amigo- deja de hablar mientras parece que recuerda algo- Pero no se te olvida ..algo.- estas últimas palabras las recalca  
  
-¿Qué? el príncipe? Na, ya pensé en eso, estará tan ocupado tratando de desaparecer de las doncellas que no tendrá tiempo de fijarse en la cortesana.-  
  
-¿Y por que piensas que la estará buscando?-  
  
-Creeme yo estuve ahí, y por un segundo creí que te habías olvidado de mi ya que tú y el príncipe se miraban... extraño-  
  
-(totalmente rojo) bien, bien lo haré solamente si prometes que te vas a callar-  
  
-Oye y la ropa?-  
  
-Tomaré alguna que le haya pertenecido a mi padre, ven vamos a la casa... (Suspiro) y yo que tenía planeado dormir sin gritos llamándome.-  
  
Ya en la mansión Duo esculca en un baúl del que fuera el cuarto de su padre. Hay varios atuendos que Duo le enseña a Wufei pero a este no parece importarle.  
  
-Ya Maxwell escoge uno, ese me gusta.-  
  
Duo toma un traje rojo de terciopelo y con un peto de tela dura con varias incrustaciones y cadenas doradas que van desde la orilla del peto hasta su hombro, un pantalón blanco y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas completaban el atuendo.  
  
-Bueno vístete que se nos hace tarde-  
  
-¿Y cómo piensas que lleguemos, he?-  
  
-Tú te llevas a Bruno y yo tomo cualquier otro corcel.-  
  
-No juegues Wu amigo, si lo llegasen a ver Lady o Reelena estamos muertos.-  
  
-No, tú estarás muerto, yo me esconderé o trataré de pasar desapercibido y escondo los caballos, no te preocupes te cuidaré, si puedo.-  
  
-Sigue sin gustarme tu plan, por lo menos dime para qué quieres el dinero. Vamos dime.-  
  
-Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento, vámonos ya Maxwell!-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Colores, risas y trompetas son las cosas que mas predominan en palacio, los estandartes con el escudo de la familia real adornan los cielos. La comida está en flamantes mesas que parecieran no terminar. Pero la atracción principal son los arqueros que competían por una bolsa de dos libras repleta de monedas de oro.  
  
-Sigo sin saber por qué tengo que competir.- Un fastidiado Heero platica con Trowa mientras afila una punta de flecha.  
  
-Tu padre dijo que para que convivieras con alguna damisela-  
  
-Hn, no tengo deseos de hacerlo.-  
  
-Bien entonces cuando ganes podrás retirarte, .....Si puedes, claro está-  
  
-¿Te estás dando por vencido?-  
  
-Heero ni siquiera voy a competir, se supone que estoy cuidando que no te acosen.-  
  
-No me hagas decírtelo-  
  
-No te atreverías-  
  
Heero lo ve y está a punto de abrir la boca pero Trowa toma un arco y se pone en la línea de lanzamiento.  
  
-Nunca te falla he Heero?-  
  
-Hn-  
  
~~  
  
-Ya Maxwell bájate del caballo que ya comenzaron.-  
  
-No me apresures Wufei, estoy muy nervioso-  
  
-Por el torneo, o por alguien mas.-  
  
-Pues por las dos cosas...-  
  
-Me parece que confundes las cosas, o mejor dicho, los sentimientos.-  
  
-No te andes con rodeos y dime de una vez que piensas-  
  
-Son nervios por que el príncipe te descubra y te castigue? O por que te descubra y no lo haga?-..  
  
-No lo sé! No sé!, mejor hay que apresurarnos mientras mas rápido ocurran las cosas más rápido me libraré de ellas.  
  
-Maxwell trata de actuar lo más normalmente posible.-  
  
-Sabes que yo siempre soy natural.-  
  
Los dos caminan con las correas de los caballos en las manos mientras uno de los guardias se les acerca dándoles la bienvenida y tomando las riendas para llevarse los caballos a los establos.  
  
-Caballero, Es este su mozo que lo ayudará en la competencia?- cuestiona el guardia.  
  
-Mozo?, eh?, a si, yo soy un caballero, si lo soy, y él me va a ayudar.-  
  
Cuando se hubieron alejado del escolta Wufei suelta una sonora carcajada.  
  
-Tienes razón Maxwell, eres naturalmente ridículo, ja, ja, ja, ja-  
  
-Ja, ja, ja que gracioso- Duo no podía pensar bien en estos mementos y solo esperaba que sus nervios no lo traicionaran.- me preocupa Bruno, no le gusta estar encerrado.-  
  
-Ya Maxwell no le pasará nada.-  
  
~~  
  
-Madre no alcanzo a ver nada, hay mucha gente, auch! Me pisaron.- Reelena trata de abrirse paso entre la gente pero es en vano ya que habían llegado un poco tarde y no encontrando lugar se tuvieron que conformar con ver desde el suelo y no en las gradas.  
  
-Ya hija, verás que encontraré la forma, Hilde venos a buscar una copa de agua, estoy agotada.-  
  
-Pero, madre.-  
  
-Tú no quisiste traer a Silvia, según tú le querías dar un""día libre"" que tonterías, anda niña apresúrate.-  
  
Hilde se aleja hacia las enormes mesas y busca unas copas en las cuales pudiera servirles el agua, pero sin saber por que, alza la vista y al hacerlo nota a la distancia a Wufei y a su hermano Duo.  
  
-Duo?, Wufei?- Hilde se acerca hasta encontrarse con ellos- Ustedes dos, se puede saber que hacen aquí?!-  
  
-Este, eee, yo, nosotros, vinimos. Vinimosalconcursodearquería.- Dice Duo esperando un jalón de cabello por parte de Hilde cerrando los ojos.-  
  
-¿Qué tu que?, para qué?, quieres el dinero?-  
  
-Yo no Wufmbfff...- Wufei le tapa la boca-  
  
-Duo dice que el no quiere el dinero para gastarlo en cualquier tontería, lo quiere para la granja- Wufei espera que Hilde le creyera, si lo llegase a descubrir estaría perdido.  
  
-Mmmm, bien, si es para la finca entonces, te estaré apoyando Duo.-  
  
-Mejor no Hilde, si mi madrastra o Reelena se enteran de que vine, y aún más, que vine con las ropas de mi padre, no me salvo de una buena paliza.-  
  
-Está bien, cuidaré de que no se acerquen mucho hasta ti, solo cuídense.-  
  
Duo y Wufei observan a Hilde que se arrima a la mesa par servir agua en dos copas.  
  
-Wu, por que no quieres que Hilde se entere?-  
  
-Es para un asunto que muy pronto se volverá familiar-  
  
-.....- La cara de Duo es sencillamente de ¿?.  
  
-Duo, me temo que eres demasiado inocente.-  
  
Los dos se acercan hasta los puestos de los arqueros, por suerte quedaba un último puesto justo a la orilla de la fila, Un niño se les acerca con un pergamino en una mano y una pluma de águila que en la punta estaba empapada de tinta en la otra.  
  
-Disculpe mi señor, sería tan amable de darme su nombre?- le pregunta el niño a Duo.  
  
-Mi, mi nombre?, soy .... Yo soy "piensa, piensa", Mi nombre es Milliardo Peacecraft Duque de Zanq.-  
  
-Ajá, ... muchas gracias caballero- el niño dice acabando de anotar su nombre y dirigiéndose al arquero que está a un lado de ellos preguntándole lo mismo.  
  
-Maxwell, ¿estás loco? Le diste el nombre de un ....!!- Wufei no acaba de decir su oración al voltear a ver a Duo quién toma su arco y lo mira con cierta melancolía.  
  
-Muerto...- acaba la frase Duo.- lo sé, pero, quería hacerlo. Milliardo siempre amó la arquería, él mismo me enseñó. Era el mejor arquero.-  
  
-Oye amigo no era mi intención-  
  
-No te preocupes Wu, ya todo eso quedó en el pasado, "si en el pasado"- Duo recupera su cálida sonrisa aunque Wufei sabe que en el fondo de esa sonrisa Duo llora.  
  
~~  
  
Cuando el niño llega hasta donde está Heero, piensa pasarse de largo ya que todo el mundo conoce el nombre del príncipe heredero del reino. Pero Heero lo detiene.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes anotado?-  
  
-Su majestad, es solo la lista de los competidores pero no hace falta anotar su nombre, vea- el niño le enseña la lista Heero la recorre rápidamente y se fija en el primero de esta, "Milliardo Peacecraft"- "parece que ya había escuchado ese nombre", de dijo a si mismo antes de que el niño retirase la lista para seguir con su camino.-  
  
~~  
  
Las trompetas tocan tres veces para anunciarles a los competidores que deben prepararse. Dos veces tocan cuando tienen que tensar el hilo de su arco. Y un toque al final para que suelten la flecha. En el primer intento muy pocos fallaron, y los que lo hicieron iban siendo descalificados. El nivel de la competencia iba subiendo conforme la distancia se hacía mayor. Uno a uno fueron saliendo hasta que solo quedaban diez. Esta vez los diez tenían dos oportunidades para acertar al blanco. Heero no se molestaba en observar a los demás competidores, lo único que tenía que hacer era concentrarse.  
  
Por ahora lo único que pasa por la cabeza de Duo es un cierto par de ojos cobalto que lo tenían intrigado desde hace apenas un par de días, aunque a su parecer le había parecido una eternidad.  
  
Siete de los competidores salieron después de fallar sus dos intentos, al sonido de la trompeta solamente tres flechas fueron insertadas en el blanco. Solamente quedaban tres, Duo, Trowa y Heero. En el primer intento ninguno de los tres falló, pero algo diferente sucedió en la segunda oportunidad.  
  
Trowa se concentró en el blanco, una ráfaga de viento sopló de lado izquierdo, cuando se cubrió ese lado se le ocurrió voltear a ver a su contrincante que estaba a su mano izquierda. Observó detenidamente al caballero junto a él, aunque sabía que nunca lo había visto, pero al que reconoció de inmediato fue al otro chico junto a él. Cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, rasgos orientales. No había duda era el esclavo que hace unos días la chica liberó. "¿la chica?, entonces, será ella?. No el es un hombre, tendrá una hermana?." Trowa estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó de improvisto la trompeta así que no le dio tiempo de fijar bien la vista y falló en su segundo intento. Un poco asombrado se retira dejando ahora a solo dos competidores, Duo y Heero.  
  
-Sigo sin ver nada madre- Reelena se queja tratando de estirar el cuello para divisar algo mas que los sombreros y las cabezas de la gente frente a ella.  
  
-Reelena con que veamos al príncipe es más que suficiente- Lady trata de calmarla mientras imita a su hija y también se para de puntillas.  
  
Hilde se escabulle entre la multitud agachándose y empujando a los demás, a ella no le importaba ensuciarse un poco siempre y cuando pudiera ver si Duo era el otro competidor. Al poco rato llegó hasta el frente y pudo comprobarlo. Duo se veía no solo asustado, aterrorizado. A pesar de su carisma las multitudes lo aterraban, pero había algo mas que lo hacía ponerse nervioso. Sería la emoción de verse en la final contra el príncipe?.  
  
~~  
  
-"Bien Duo concéntrate, tienes que ganar ese dinero" "respira hondo"- se dice a si mismo Duo y fija su vista en el blanco.  
  
Heero hace lo mismo no le daba mucha importancia a su rival ya que tenía plena confianza en que ganaría, y si no lo hacía entonces no era gran pérdida. Estiró el hilo del arco y esperó la señal para dejar ir la flecha.  
  
La trompeta sonó al tiempo que las dos saetas asestaban en el centro del blanco.  
  
Un gruñido de fastidio salió por parte de Heero, ahora lo que más quería era que todo terminara rápido.  
  
Preparó su última flecha y esperaba que en realidad esta si fuese la última ya que no tenía deseos de seguir con este juego. Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Heero pareció escuchar una voz familiar a un lado suyo, sonaba enérgica. No le hubiera dado importancia si no es porque la voz se hizo más audible y un tono de familiaridad le desconcertó, se supone que solo deberían estar un mozo y su amo. Acaso había alguien más?.  
  
-No puedes fallar esta ¿me entiendes?- Le dice Wufei a Duo levantando la voz.  
  
-Si hombre, no te ofusques que no pienso fallar, con el príncipe o no a un lado.-  
  
Heero preparó su arco listo para clavar de nuevo en el centro la flecha pero no pudo resistir la tentación de voltear, al tiempo que lo hizo la trompeta sonó. Quedó aturdido por lo que vio. La chica que hace dos días había visto estaba a un lado de él, su largo cabello sujeto en una trenza y sosteniendo el arco el cuál ya había soltado la flecha, Heero había leído antes los libros y textos griegos de su padre, entre ellos se encontraba la leyenda de Artemisa, o Diana como les gustaba llamarle a los romanos. Se le vino a la mente la imagen de la joven encarnada por Artemisa, con su larga trenza y el arco. No se dio cuanta de a que hora soltó la flecha, pero supo que no había dado en el blanco.  
  
-¡Ya tenemos al ganador!- anunció un trovador mientras la multitud aplaudía.  
  
~~  
  
-Madre, por qué aplauden?!- Reelena dice mientras baja las cabezas de la gente que está delante de ellas ignorando sus quejas.  
  
-Vamos cariño ya vi a mi pequeño espía, no importa si no lo vez hoy, mañana te aseguro que podrás platicar con él- Lady se aleja seguida por Reelena. Un joven guardia las espera alejado de la gente.  
  
-¿Y Hilde, madre?-  
  
-Déjala, después la buscaremos, es mejor que no se entere. O si no le remorderá la conciencia.-  
  
~~  
  
-¡El ganador es el Duque Milliardo Peacecraft de la provincia de Zanq!- los vítores y aplausos vuelven a oírse mientras un rojo Duo sonríe.  
  
Heero no le da mucha importancia a lo que dice el anunciador, el solamente se pierde en la figura del joven a su lado. Trata de convencerse de que es mujer, oye la voz del chino que está a su lado, y lo felicita. Tal vez, si el joven junto a él era hombre el chino es su amigo. Tal vez Trowa si tenía razón. Pero por que le daba tango gusto el saber que eran amigos,? ¡seguía siendo hombre!, borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió hacia ellos.  
  
-Maxwell!, no sabes el gran favor que me haz hecho!!-  
  
-Hey, hey, hey no fue gratis, tendrás que hacer mis labores por un mes Wu.-  
  
Heero estaba por llegar a ellos cuando su madre entra a felicitarlo.  
  
-Hijo, muy bien hecho, pero creo que te faltó un poco de concentración al final, después iré a felicitar al Duque, ahora ven que te toca entregar el premio.-  
  
Duo volteó a ver a la reina que traía al príncipe del brazo, después observó al rey que estaba en una grada sentado en su trono mientras hacía señas de que guardasen silencio.  
  
-¡Me complace en presentarles querido pueblo al ganador de esta justa de arquería, el Duque Milliardo Peacecraft de la provincia de Zanq!- anuncia el rey frente a Duo y la gente vuelve a aplaudir, Duo reconoce entre la gente a Hilde y la saluda mientras ella corresponde.  
  
Heero sostiene la bolsa de monedas de oro que le ha dado su madre, y mira hacia el trenzado y el chino que están frente al rey, Wufei está inclinado mientras Duo hace reverencia.  
  
-¡Y ahora su premio, una bolsa que pesa dos libras llena de monedas de oro, a manos de mi hijo, el príncipe Heero!- un nuevo griterío aparece mientras Heero se acerca hacia Duo que ve al rey, y luego al piso, el cuál parece muy interesante ya que no le quita la vista.  
  
Al oír el nombre del príncipe Duo agacha la cabeza, tenía esperanzas de no verlo pero parece que lo haría y no había escapatoria. Tuvo que levantar la vista cuando notó un par de botas pararse frente a él, evitó mirarlo directamente a la cara, los brazos del príncipe le extendían la el saco y Duo lo tomó haciendo reverencia, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos todavía. La situación se puso más tensa cuando el príncipe habló.  
  
-¿Duque de Zanq?-  
  
-Si, su majestad.-  
  
-Para ser un duque debería saber que es una falta de respeto contestarle a la realeza y no alzar el rostro- Heero solo lo hacía para que Duo subiera la cara y así poder mirarlo.  
  
-Lo.... Lamento su majestad, no volverá a pasar- dice Duo mientras levanta el rostro lentamente y volverse a quedar petrificado con unos ojos azules que lo observan meticulosamente, lo cuál no ayudó a que se le bajaran los nervios.  
  
No podía equivocarse, la mirada transparente que ya había visto lo volvió a cautivar, esta vez se le notaba preocupada, esos rasgos no son comunes, tez blanca, ojos violeta y cabello sumamente largo, tenía que ser ella, e ¿el?, tal vez se había disfrazado de hombre para poder competir, o que tal si es un hombre y se disfrazó de mujer, todo esto lo alcanzó a razonar Heero en fracción de segundos antes de reaccionar ante la voz de su padre.  
  
-¡Y ahora, la comida y bebida no se hacen esperar!. ¡Mis fieles súbditos, que comience la fiesta!-  
  
Cuando el rey acabó de decir esto los danzantes y músicos comenzaron a tocar, los bufones entretenían a unos niños cerca de sus madres. Había traga fuego y unas chicas de rasgos orientales que balanceaban platos sobre unos palos mientras se sostenían en un pie.  
  
Duo había bajado la vista de nuevo, y le dio la bolsa a Wufei quién la colgó en su cinturón. Agradeció al príncipe y se dispuso a irse, pero este se puso frente a él para no dejarlo pasar. Wufei que estaba a un lado de ellos le susurró algo a Duo.  
  
-Su majestad, me informan que debemos retirarnos- Trató de decir Duo pero el príncipe habló antes de que acabara su oración.  
  
-Sería tan amable de acompañarme por un momento caballero?- Heero sabía que el chino le había dicho algo a Duo y no era precisamente asuntos importantes – y en cuanto a su sirviente, le parece que se una a la celebración?-  
  
Wufei no tuvo mas remedio que caminar hacia la fiesta, aunque la idea no le pareció tan desagradable ya que Hilde lo esperaba cerca de las mesas del banquete. Heero le mostró el camino a Duo levantando su mano, Duo seguía encontrando fascinante el piso ya que no levantaba la vista.  
  
-Dígame señor, ¿cómo es que jamás lo había visto?- cuestionó Heero.  
  
-Su alteza es la primera vez que vengo al reino en algún asunto de la realeza.- fue lo único que supo decir Duo, solo esperaba que Milliardo en realidad no hubiera venido ya antes.  
  
-Creí que había visitado el reino desde ya hace dos años-  
  
-(Duo tragó saliva antes de responder)- Perdone mi atrevimiento pero creo que el que vino fue mi hermano Zechs, el es rubio y ojos azules. Lo digo por si no lo recuerda.- uf, buena jugada, tal vez Milliardo si había venido y él era de esa complexión, si Heero lo recordaba entonces no dudaría.  
  
-Ya veo, tal vez si me he confundido. Pero Milliardo usted se ve muy joven, siempre creí que era mayor que yo- Dice Heero con un tono de incredulidad.  
  
-Yo tengo dieciséis años y mi hermano tiene veinte.- Bueno eso no era mentira, si Milliardo viviera tendría veinte años.  
  
Heero se paró un momento y lo miró con cierta diversión en el rostro.  
  
-Solamente tiene dieciséis años?. Me va a decir que un joven tres años menor que yo me ha ganado?. Había oído de que uno de los hijos del Conde de Zanq era un gran arquero, pero siempre creí que era el hijo mayor.  
  
-("Si Milliardo era el mejor arquero") Pues no me gusta presumir, je, je- Dice Duo sonriendo con una pequeña gotita de sudor resbalándosele.-  
  
-¿Qué le parece una revancha?-  
  
Duo abre los ojos sorprendido y de nuevo vuelve a sonreír.- Por supuesto majestad.-  
  
-Bien, pero será en el bosque, no me gustan los lugares concurridos. ¿Trae su caballo?-  
  
Como si hubieran invocado al susodicho un caballo negro sale corriendo en dirección hacia ellos, tras de él vienen tres guardias y más atrás varios caballos corren en todas direcciones, algunos alejándose al bosque y otros directamente al campo de arquería. Duo se lleva una mano a la cabeza y abre los ojos entre sus dedos como si no quisiera ver, mientras da un suspiro largo y resignado. El caballo se detiene frente a Duo y pareciera saludarlo, Duo se acerca y lo acaricia.  
  
-No te pudiste haber esperado?. ¿Qué hago contigo? (suspiro).-  
  
-Me doy cuenta que si lo trajo. Aunque me parece familiar.-  
  
-El, el caballo pertenece a mis primas, me quedo con ellas.- si le dieran una moneda de oro por cada mentira que había dicho ese día no hubiera tenido que competir para ganarse el dinero.  
  
-Si, este caballo tiene su personalidad.- Heero recuerda como el caballo lo llevó hacia el sirviente sin su permiso y se detuvo sin que le hubiera dado ninguna instrucción.  
  
-Creo que por eso no lo han vendido, Bruno es especial.- Duo le da ligeros golpes al caballo mientras este relincha complacido.  
  
-Iré por uno a la caballeriza, aunque dudo que quede alguno.-  
  
Heero y Duo se dirigen hacia los establos en los que algunos de los guardias traen de regreso a los caballos prófugos, Heero toma uno café con una hermosa mancha en la frente en forma de estrella alargada.  
  
Montan a sus caballos y Heero se adelanta, Duo lo sigue pensativo, no había mencionado nada todavía lo cuál le dio una falsa tranquilidad.  
  
Heero se detiene en un pequeño valle que tiene árboles aislados y cada uno de ellos con marcas blancas.  
  
-Aquí solía entrenar- dijo Heero hacia el viento casi inaudible.  
  
-Es muy bello- Dijo Duo mientras desmontaba.  
  
-En esos árboles hay marcas, usted decida desde qué distancia le gustaría lanzar-  
  
-Su majestad usted me ha pedido la revancha, usted elija.-  
  
-Bien que le parece a cincuenta pasos-  
  
-Me parece bien, ¿Dos de tres?-  
  
-Mjá.-  
  
Los dos dan cincuenta pasos desde los árboles, cuando se detienen cada quién fija la vista en un blanco, y lanzan la flecha, no importaba si era al mismo tiempo o no, lo que importaba era acertar y los dos lo hacen. En la segunda ronda vuelven acertar solamente queda un tiro.  
  
-Creo Milliardo que tendremos que alejarnos mas para decidir quién será al vencedor-  
  
-¿Setenta pasos?-  
  
Los dos caminan veinte pasos mas, vuelven a enfocar la vista pero a Duo se le hace un poco más difícil mirar hacia si objetivo, la vista ya no es tan clara así que duda un poco al tirar la jara, cuando la suelta no está seguro de si le ha dado en el blanco o no así que él y Heero se acercan a los árboles para ver cuál ha sido el resultado. A Duo le falló por unos cuantos centímetros y no logró atinar, volteó a ver el árbol a un lado el cuál tenía incrustada la saeta justo en el centro y Heero estaba recargado en el árbol.  
  
-Su majestad usted es el vencedor de esta revancha- Dice Duo con una sonrisa.- no tuvo problemas, ¿podría saber cuál fue la causa por la que se desconcentró en la competencia?.  
  
Heero lo observó con detenimiento, ¿cómo le diría qué el era la causa por que se había distraído?  
  
-Por culpa de una visión- se limitó a decir.  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-¿Conoce a Artemisa?-  
  
-Solo a la diosa de la caza, si es esa la que usted conoce.-  
  
-Exacto, la vi parada justo a un lado de mi- Heero trataba de darle a entender que había sido él. Pero Duo lo veía confundido, ¿a caso había alguien tan inocente?  
  
Hubo un silencio por largo rato, y Heero lo rompió.  
  
-¿Confía usted mucho en su sirviente?- dice Heero al tiempo que cierra los ojos pero sigue recargado.  
  
-¿Wufei?-  
  
-Si ese es el nombre del sirviente que estaba a un lado suyo.-  
  
-Sí, y me atrevo a decir que daría su vida por salvar la mía-  
  
Heero lo volteó a ver con cierto desagrado pero con una interrogante.  
  
-¿Confiaría usted su vida a alguna otra persona?-  
  
-Bueno no a cualquiera, tiene que ser una persona en la cuál yo confíe. Pero dígame su majestad, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?.-  
  
-Milliardo usted le dio el premio a su criado, ¿no teme que se lo robe?-  
  
-Na, Wufei es una persona muy honrada y antes de hacer eso se cortaría las manos.- Duo se sienta en la base del árbol frente a él.  
  
-Aprecia al joven.- vuelve a cerrar los ojos, como si estuviera atando cabos o resolviendo un problema.  
  
-Como un hermano.- afirmó Duo.  
  
-Sigo sin entender, usted es noble y él sirviente..-pero no lo acaba de decir.  
  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Wufei es mi amigo antes que mi sirviente y puede llegar a ser tan noble como ustedes los de la realeza..- Duo se tapa la boca ya abre los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, sonrojándose al tiempo que ve a Heero.  
  
Heero ya había visto ese sonrojo antes, no había duda la persona que había visto ese día estaba junto a él, pero había una duda, ¿es hombre o mujer?, cuando la vio con el vestido puesto era una fina dama y ahora que lo ve con el elegante traje parece un caballero apuesto. Tal parece que su color favorito es el rojo ya que las dos vestimentas son del mismo color.  
  
-Yo, no...lo siento su majestad. Será mejor que me retire.- Duo se sonrojó al ver que Heero se acercaba a él.  
  
-Milliardo, ¿dónde está viviendo?-  
  
-Con mi prima su majestad.- trata de escabullirse Duo mientras camina a paso acelerado y le chifla a Bruno, al tiempo el caballo galopa hasta él.  
  
-¿Y quienes son sus primas?- insiste Heero  
  
-En realidad tengo que irme su majestad- sin más Duo monta a Bruno y se aleja antes de que Heero logre montar a su corcel.  
  
Cuando Duo ya estaba muy lejos Heero se sentó de nuevo en el árbol. "tengo que averiguar mas de él" Heero se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y agitó la cabeza tratando de quitarse esas ideas.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-¿¡En dónde se metió Maxwell!?-  
  
-Calma Wufei, ya llegará.-  
  
-Oye que no regresas con tu madre y tu hermana?-  
  
-Prefiero caminar, lo más seguro es que ellas ya estén en camino a la casa-  
  
-Se nota que se preocupan por ti-  
  
-Se preocuparían más por mí si estuviera a punto de casarme con algún marqués o duque.-  
  
-¡¿Cómo que con un duque?!¡¿Marqués?!- le reclama Wufei  
  
-Cálmate Wufei, no pienso casarme con ningún noble, no son divertidos.-  
  
-¿Qué?, necesitas a alguien con quién jugar carreras, porque tal parece que se te está haciendo costumbre ensuciarte- dice Wufei agarrando parte del vestido sucio de Hilde.  
  
-No juegues, además no me importaría casarme con algún campesino siempre y cuando pueda jugar carreras con él- Hilde se aleja mientras dice esto con un toque un tanto coqueto en su voz dejando a Wufei sonrojado.  
  
******~~~~~  
  
-O, oh Bruno-  
  
Duo baja del caballo mientras se dirige hasta el interior de la casa, de lejos vio el carruaje de su madrastra e intentó llegar más rápido que ella. Entró, subió a la habitación de su padre y se cambió de ropa, cuando bajó Lady y Reelena iban llegando.  
  
-¿Hilde no ha llegado?- le preguntó Lady a Duo quién venía bajando las escaleras.  
  
-No lo sé.-  
  
-Deberías saberlo, estuviste aquí todo el día.-  
  
-Fui al campo madrastra, solamente vine, a... a arreglar sus cuartos.-  
  
-Avísame cuando llegue-  
  
-Si madrastra.-  
  
Duo sale dejando a Lady y a Reelena.  
  
-Madre, ¿tú crees que funcione?-  
  
-Reelena esto no lo dudaría ni el más incrédulo. Su majestad es demasiado noble, nos creerá.- Lady saca de un saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo blanco, pero no lo desató, lo volvió a guardar.  
  
-No puedo esperar hasta mañana-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Heero!-  
  
Heero solo volteó a ver a Trowa quién le seguía, así que se detuvo.  
  
-¿En dónde estabas?-  
  
-Ganando la revancha.-  
  
-Tiene que ver con el duque?-  
  
-Hn.-  
  
-Sabes algo?, esta mañana vi a la cortesana de hace dos días-  
  
-No juegues conmigo-  
  
-Sabes que no me gusta jugar. Heero tu no eres tonto y sé que tu también viste a esa persona.-  
  
-La vi-  
  
-Estoy seguro que son la misma persona-  
  
-Dices que al duque le gusta vestirse de mujer?-  
  
-Digo que deberías pensar bien lo que haces. No te importa que sea hombre?.-  
  
-Claro que me importa-  
  
-Sigue dando lo mismo, entonces te casarás con el príncipe.-  
  
-Hn.-  
  
-No me digas que Reelena es otra opción-  
  
-Es solo una niña antipática-  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?-  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Bien bien, las cartas bomba dejémoslas hasta el final, gracias por leer este capítulo, y espero que sigan leyendo los demás, disculpen si no pongo nada más, en estos momentos estoy viendo el final de El sexto sentido y como que me siento un poco depre, son las doce de la noche en punto y sigo pegada a la compu, como sea, se portan bien y si no lo hacen pues me invitan ^_^. See ya. 


	3. Chapter III

Si aquí yo de nuevo. No se van a librar de mi tan fácilmente ja, ja, ja, ja. ¬¬u. Ok. Aquí les traigo el tercer capi. Un cortito capi, pero algo es algo no?. Ahora comprendo a la pobre  
Ari Driger, con tantas fiestas y salidas. T_T, creeme te comprendo. Ok, ok, lo de siempre estos chicos guapos no me pertenecen, ni como la historia original, solo los frutos de esta mi mente activa.  
  
*****~~~~~Ever after~~~~~*****  
  
Capítulo III  
  
En las orillas del bosque resuenan pasos lentos y pesados, una visión en donde predomina el blanco se detiene en un claro despejado, varios hombres salen del carruaje y bajan de sus camellos, como por arte de magia se levantan tiendas de campaña igual de blancas. Un rubio sale del carruaje blanco.  
  
-Valla, si que es hermoso y diferente- Dice Quatre al tiempo que su hálito se ve debido al frío y se frota los brazos con sus manos tratando de abrazarse.  
  
-Tome príncipe, hace algo de frío- el hombre le da una manta café para que pueda cubrirse.  
  
-Muchas gracias Jazam, me gustaría salir ahora mismo a conocer el pueblo.-  
  
-Príncipe, primero tendrá que vestirse adecuadamente si piensa salir de incógnito- dice otro hombre acercándole un vestuario mas sencillo pero abrigador.  
  
-Tienes razón- el chico le dedica una sonrisa mientras entra a una de las tiendas.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Las campanas de la iglesia resuenan por los rincones del pueblo hasta llegar a las colinas impulsadas por el eco que retumba en las montañas lejanas. Las palomas son asustadas por el estruendo y vuelan en dirección al viento.  
  
Todos los peregrinos marchan en procesión hasta la iglesia, uno a uno van llegando ricos y pobres, esta peregrinación incluía por supuesto a los nobles que no estaban en el pueblo.  
  
Era domingo, día obligatorio de ir a la iglesia. Una carroza se detiene frente a ella y tres damas salen de ella.  
  
-Bien cariño, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?- Lady se acerca a Reelena susurrándole esto al oído.  
  
-Pero madre, no sería más fácil si lo hiciera hasta que termine el oficio?-  
  
-¿De qué están hablando madre?- pregunta Hilde al escuchar las palabras de Reelena.-  
  
-Hilde, no es nada que te importe.- le contesta groseramente su hermana.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-¿A dónde vas Duo?-  
  
-A buscar trufas Marie, a Lady se le antojaron para la cena y será mejor que le lleve suficientes-  
  
-Esta mañana estaba de muy buen humor-  
  
-Lo sé, y eso me aterra más que verla de malas.-  
  
-Duo no seas exagerado, toma llévate este cerdo, es el que parece tener mejor olfato.-  
  
-Si, y no me esperes, me tardaré-  
  
-Bien cariño pero cuídate-  
  
La mujer anciana le da la cuerda que sujetaba a un lechón negro. Duo caminaba distraídamente por el bosque observando los movimientos del pequeño cerdo que cada vez que olfateaba una trufa hacía un ruido o se sentaba sobre el lugar, así Duo podía escarbar y sacar lo que buscaba, pero de hacerlo se ensuciaba tanto las manos que tenía que limpiarse en su ropa y algunas veces tratando de limpiarse el sudor de la frente se manchaba el rostro a parte del hollín que ya tenía.  
  
-Necesito un buen baño, y creo que tu también amiguito- Duo se dirige hacia el cerdito y este hace un ruido de descontento arrancándole una carcajada que resonó por el bosque- Ja, ja, ja Está bien, está bien, si no quieres no, pero yo si me voy a dar un chapuzón, no te muevas de aquí.-  
  
Si el cerdo hubiera podido hablar le hubiera dicho "como quieres que me mueva si me dejaste atado al árbol":  
  
Duo caminó hasta el lago mientras se quitaba la camisa, traía puesta sus botas, se quedó mirando por un momento el lago y se estiró dando un largo bostezo.  
  
-Mejor no me desato la trenza, si no para que se me seque el cabello está difícil.-  
  
Duo solo se quitó las botas y se metió de un salto al agua, estaba un poco fría y el ambiente no era tan caluroso como hubiese pedido, pero Duo ya estaba acostumbrado a bañarse en condiciones peores así que no le importó mucho.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
El galope tranquilo de un corcel se oye ligeramente en el bosque, el jinete solo contempla el camino, hasta llegar al lago.  
  
El príncipe desmonta y deja al caballo amarrado en uno de los árboles cercanos a la orilla del lago. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, en estos momentos necesitaba despejar su mente. Se paró en las orillas y tomó algunas rocas planas que se encontraban bajo sus pies. Y se puso a hacer "patitos" en el lago, le gustaba hacer eso, cuando era niño Trowa y él competían para ver quién hacía más, la mayoría de las veces Trowa ganaba, pero Heero se desquitaba ganándole en arquería. Eso si, igualaban sus capacidades cuando practicaban con las espadas.  
  
~~  
  
Duo estaba calmado, flotando en el agua mientras tenía cerrados los ojos, se sumergió por un momento. Cuando salió a flote sintió como algo filoso rasguñaba su piel haciéndole una pequeña cortada en la mejilla, un pequeño grito salió de su garganta para inmediatamente después llevar una mano a su rostro para tocarse la mejilla.  
  
Trató de ver quién era y fijó su vista en los ojos azules que tanto le gustaba ver, estaba ahí parado en la orilla del lago, lo estaba mirando sin moverse.  
  
~~  
  
Tal parece que todo lo relacionado con el trenzado era cosa de magia. En esos momentos Heero pensaba en él y al igual que su caballo, como si lo hubiesen invocado en esos momentos apareció frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa, ya había arrojado una roca y esta le pasó rozando el rostro al joven. No había duda, el que estaba frente a él era un hombre. Lo que lo enfureció fue que al verlo a medio vestir se sonrojó furiosamente, se quedó estático viéndolo fijamente.  
  
Trató de conservarse inmutable cuando vio al trenzado acercársele, también estaba sorprendido, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba él hizo reverencia. Heero vio como los labios del chico se movían pero sus oídos no captaban algún sonido que saliera de él.  
  
Esos labios lo dejaron hipnotizado y si estos se combinaban con el casi irreal brillo del cuerpo de Duo formaban una ilusión de un ángel. Heero no tuvo tiempo de disolver esos pensamientos cuando vio que su propia mano se acercaba hasta el rostro de Duo. No pudo detenerse.  
  
Duo calló en ese mismo instante, su piel se erizó al sentir la mano de Heero sobre su mejilla, dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible para Heero pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de su desasosiego. Oyó la voz de Heero.  
  
-¿Le hice mucho daño?-  
  
Duo no contestó inmediatamente, disfrutaba tanto del contacto del príncipe que no quería que dejara de hacerlo pero quitó su mano.  
  
-No, no. Solamente fue un rasguño.- lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle mientras cerraba sus violetas ojos.  
  
-No tiene frío?-  
  
-No, ya estoy acostumbrado, pero por aquí traigo mi camisa,- Duo se alejó un poco y cuando regresó a lado de Heero ya traía las botas puestas y se venía colocando la camisa.  
  
-¿En dónde están sus sirvientes?-  
  
-Esteeee... les di el día libre.- una sonrisita nerviosa se escapa mientras se rasca detrás de la cabeza con una mano y una gota de sudor pasa por su rostro.  
  
-El día libre ha?-  
  
-Sip, ¿usted no se aburre de ser servido todo el tiempo?-  
  
-Jamás me había tomado el tiempo para pensarlo, pero en realidad me da igual.-  
  
-Pues yo si me cansaría de que me sirvieran todo el tiempo, no tendía tiempo para mi mismo.-  
  
-Milliardo, usted tiene unas ideas bastante revolucionarias.-  
  
-¿Lo cree?-  
  
-Usted es el primero que conozco que les da el día libre a los sirvientes, y le recuerdo que se les paga para eso.-  
  
-Ellos también necesitan un día para si mismos, ... a.. a... achú- un estornudo, tal vez había exagerado cuando dijo que no tenía frío. Bueno por lo menos no estaba temblando.  
  
-Pensé que no tenía frío.-  
  
-Y no lo tengo, es solo un aire.-  
  
-No sabía que la nobleza de Zanq gustase bañarse en condiciones inhóspitas-  
  
-Pues a mi me gusta, reconozco que no es común pero siempre me han gustado las cosas simples y naturales, te hacen sentir libre.- dice Duo como si eso fuera un sueño al tiempo que se sienta recargándose en el tronco de un árbol mira al cielo y cierra los ojos disfrutando de la brisa matutina que sopla secando su cuerpo.  
  
-Usted también se siente oprimido?-  
  
-¿Perdón?- abre los ojos y ve que Heero se sienta a un lado de él con un casi imperceptible perfil apesumbrado.  
  
-Es difícil ser heredero al trono de un gran país, todos esperan lo mejor de ti.-  
  
-Eso es cierto. Pero no tiene que complacer a todos su majestad.-  
  
-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?, un pueblo es el país y un país es el pueblo, eso es el todo y para que prospere tengo que complacerlos.-  
  
-Sé que después de lo que le voy a decir, .. tal vez ya no quiera hablarme, pero quiero que me escuche.-  
  
Heero abrió los ojos al oír estas palabras, no le importaba lo que dijera el joven a su lado, no quería dejar de hablarle, se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en eso, fue cuando el trenzado comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que el pueblo conforma el país, y el pueblo somos todos nosotros, incluyéndolo a usted... Cada uno de nosotros somos diferentes, y cada uno de nosotros tenemos diferentes ideas. Si usted toma una decisión le aseguro que habrá más de un inconforme. Si sus decisiones son las correctas entonces los que estarán inconformes serán los ladrones, los zánganos, la gente que no le guste trabajar. Además, su majestad necesitaría estar recubierto en un baño de oro para caerle bien a todos.- Terminó Duo observando las reacciones del príncipe, el cuál solo lo vio con agrado.  
  
-Como pudo pensar que dejaría de hablarle por eso Milliardo. Tal vez me sirva de algo.-  
  
-Tal vez?-  
  
-Lo que dice es muy cierto. Lo que tal vez no logre hacer es tomar buenas decisiones, se tiene que ser muy valiente tanto como para declararlas como para afrontarlas. Y la valentía se adquiere superando pruebas y obstáculos y siempre saliendo victorioso.- su rostro estaba un poco más cansado y cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza en el tronco.  
  
-Una vez, alguien me dijo, que la valentía no se reconoce por que tanto has luchado ni por que tanto hayas conquistado. La valentía es solamente escuchar a vuestro corazón, que lo que él te dicte siempre será lo correcto- la voz de Duo suena tranquilizadora y apacible como si tratara de consolar al príncipe el cuál está cansado mentalmente.  
  
Heero seguía con los ojos cerrados arrullándose con la suave voz de Duo, le relajaba seguir los tonos de su vocablo. Y le preguntó sin abrir los ojos.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe si lo que dicte su corazón es correcto Milliardo?-  
  
-El nunca se equivoca.-Duo también cierra los ojos y sonríe, pasa sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y da un respiro hondo.  
  
-Joven Milliardo..-  
  
-Solo dígame Milliardo, Su majestad-  
  
-Milliardo... ¿le gusta leer?-  
  
-Me encanta, ¿Fue una afirmación o fue una pregunta?-  
  
-Fue una afirmación Milliardo, sus ideas denotan que es una persona de cultura, y créame no cualquier noble sabe tanto-  
  
-Por favor me gusta que me tuteen, como usted me habla me siento mayor o viejo.-  
  
-¿Conoces el monasterio de los jesuitas?.-  
  
-Si, está cerca de las ruinas-  
  
-¿Te gustaría ir mañana conmigo, sé que tienen una extensa colección de libros y pergaminos?-  
  
Duo, lo observó parpadeando varias veces antes de asentir y sonreírle.  
  
-Te esperaré allá.-  
  
-¿A qué hora su majestad?-  
  
-Estaré todo el día con ellos, no importa a que hora llegues.-  
  
-Entonces mañana nos veremos príncipe.-  
  
Duo se para del árbol, y se sacude las hojas de sus ropas al tiempo que se aleja y se pierde entre los árboles. Heero abre los ojos para solo murmurar un ligero "hasta mañana Milliardo".  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
La ceremonia acabó y la gente salía de la iglesia, la reina salió primero que todos, Lady y Reelena estaban justo detrás de ella y de el rey.  
  
-Ahora cariño, ahora o nunca.- Le dice Lady a Reelena mientras esta se acerca a paso apresurado hacia la reina.  
  
-Disculpe, Su Majestad- habla con una fingida dulce voz antes de que la reina suba a su carruaje.  
  
-Si mi niña?- la reina la ve con una adorable sonrisa.  
  
-Se le ha caído esto.- Reelena se inclina y le muestra una hermosísima joya de rubíes y diamantes.  
  
-¡Oh por Dios mi niña!, ni siquiera recuerdo a qué hora me lo puse, se me debió de haber caído. Eres muy honrada criatura...-  
  
-Sólo hago lo que me dicta la conciencia- no cabe duda, Reelena es una excelente actriz.  
  
-Claro, claro. ¿No les gustaría a tu madre y a tu hermana tomar el té conmigo?-  
  
-Por supuesto su majestad a mi madre y a mi nos encantaría, por desgracia mi hermana tiene que ir para su preparación a la confirmación y tendrá que ir al convento.  
  
-En ese caso no hay que descuidar la educación religiosa, suban niña, suban.-  
  
La reina las invita a subir, Lady decide que Hilde valla a la casa, no la necesitaba.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-¡Hilde!, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo sola?! ¿¡por qué viniste solo con el chofer!?-  
  
-Mi madre y Reelena tienen una "afortunada" cita con la reina.-  
  
-Y esa no es excusa-  
  
-¡¿Qué no es excusa?!, tienes razón, esa no es excusa pero deberías decírselo a mi madre!!!!- A Hilde se le alcanzaban a salir las lágrimas de los ojos mientras le gritaba a Wufei.- ¡O debería decir de mi tutora?!!!, ni siquiera se preocupa por si llego bien, o por si necesito algo!!!, para ella sólo existe Reelena!!!, el que yo sea la menor... -sollozo- no le da derecho a...- llora libremente.  
  
Wufei observa paralizado la escena, Hilde lloraba pero por cosas a veces muy tristes, cuando su mascota se perdió en el bosque, o cuando mataron al cabrito que tanto le gustaba. Cuando era niña lloraba cuando se caía. Pero no por esto, no era justo lo que Lady le estaba haciendo a su hija, mas bien, no parecían madre e hija. Ella la trataba como si Hilde fuera una especie de mascota que tenía que alimentar y vestir por obligación.  
  
Wufei se sintió tan impotente, Hilde tenía toda la razón para llorar así que no pudo mas que abrazarla y dejar que esta se descargara su ira y dolor. Y la oyó entre sus sollozos.  
  
-¿Por qué mi madre me odia tanto?, siempre trato de complacerla en todo, pero... tal parece que nunca es suficiente.-  
  
-No digas eso, estoy seguro de que tu madre si te quiere, es solo que tal vez como ahora está tan ocupada con Reelena que no te pone atención.-  
  
-¿¡Ahora!?, siempre está ocupada por Reelena!!!, siempre lo estuvo y lo estará!!-  
  
-Hilde, no necesitas que ella te quiera, por mucho que sea tu madre,...cuando la gente que te aprecia te ama.- al decir esto un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.  
  
-Lo se, pero no es la gente que yo quisiera que me amara, Duo me quiere, Marie y Silvia, algunos de los demás sirvientes me aprecian, algunas amigas de la infancia, pero nadie me ama Wufei, ese es un sentimiento muy fuerte es diferente al querer o estimar.-  
  
-Yo si te amo Hilde.- El silencio se hizo, ya ni siquiera los sollozos de Hilde se escuchaban, un rojo furioso se apoderó del rostro de los dos, Hilde no quería voltearlo a ver a los ojos, ya que seguía acurrucada en su pecho.-por favor, respóndeme.-  
  
-.....- tenía que pensarlo, pero lo sabía, ella también lo quería, no... lo amaba, por eso sacrificó su cabello, por él, lo había cuidado y cepillado todos los días porque era una de las pocas cosas que su madre le idolatraba casi imperceptiblemente, y recuerda que cuando su padre vivía, su cabello también era negro, su padre, el Conde Scheibeker, si supera que estaba enamorada de un campesino la apoyaría en todo hasta que llegasen a casarse. Si lo amaba- Yo también... te amo Wufei.-  
  
Eso era todo, ya lo habían dicho. Wufei ahora estaba viendo a una hermosa mujer frente a él, la misma que unos años atrás molestaba arrojándole sapos y ardillas a su vestido. Le jalaba el cabello sabiendo que tanto le gustaba. Pero lo hacía para llamar su atención, porque desde niños ella le gustó, y le gustó mas al conocer a su hermana, la rubia desabrida como le había dicho una vez.  
  
-Ejem... ¿interrumpo?- Duo llega y los ve abrazados y sumamente rojos.  
  
Hilde y Wufei se separan muy apenados, Duo solo los ve con una sonrisa.  
  
-Creo que me perdí de algo... o mas bien... de mucho, por favor prosigan que yo no tengo ninguna objeción.-  
  
Duo se aleja con las manos tras la cabeza y de reojo ve como Hilde le toma el brazo a Wufei mientras caminan juntos.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-O si, totalmente de acuerdo su majestad, ja, ja, ja, ja- Lady se ríe de los comentarios de la reina como todo una dama.- Podría preguntarle algo?-  
  
-Lo que usted guste Lady, siempre y cuando no sea una pregunta indecorosa.- la jovial reina siempre tiene un comentario ameno.  
  
-¿Es cierto que el matrimonio del príncipe se ha disuelto?-  
  
-Si, siii. Mi esposo ha decidido darle a Heero una semana para que escoja a su esposa, o esposo.-  
  
-Esposo?, el príncipe Heero tiene preferencia por los hombres?-  
  
-En realidad no lo se, pero no me molestaría. Al principio Heero se molestó tanto por su matrimonio con un hombre que escapó por una semana, lo encontraron y escapó hace pocos días de nuevo, él es muy serio y tranquilo pero a veces hace las cosas por impulso-  
  
-Ya veo, ya veo.- Lady da un sorbo a la pequeña copita que contenía te- entonces las damas son de su predilección.-  
  
-Tampoco sabría decirle Lady, jamás se ha mostrado interesado en ninguna chica o chico.-  
  
-Bueno, solo falta esperar su elección en el baile.-  
  
-Si, pero lo que mi hijo elija estará bien.-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Trowa patrullaba por los jardines de palacio, estos eran tan bastos que casi no se notaba la línea divisoria entre el bosque y ellos, a menudo le gustaba hacerlo solo, para disfrutar la tranquilidad de estos. Le pareció haber oído algo por los arbustos, como una animal grande, tal vez un ciervo o un jabalí. Preparó su espada, por si era esta última opción, pero la desechó al oír un ruido parecido pero esta vez en los árboles, cuando menos lo esperó vio una sombra azul marino caer de uno de los árboles, e inmediatamente correr en dirección a los jardines de palacio.  
  
Trowa no perdió mas tiempo y lo siguió, la persona delante de él era veloz, sabía que no lo iba a alcanzar solo corriendo, se colgó de una rama mientras seguía corriendo, saltó entre unas ramas hasta que cayó frente al joven haciendo que este se detuviera, sacó su espada y le apuntó con ella. El joven vestía túnicas azul marino y azul claro, los ojos tras un velo se veían un poco aturdidos al ver la espada, todos los tonos de azul se unen ene ese chico, ya que sus ojos son aqua.  
  
Se quedó parado observando a Trowa, no quería pelear, pero Trowa comenzó el ataque, el chico solo lo esquivó, pero cuando el de ojos verdes tiró otro ataque, desenfundó su espada, era de las que usan los árabes, un poco mas ancha de la parte de arriba y se iba haciendo mas angosta mas abajo. Y detuvo el segundo golpe, así se la pasaron varios golpes después, solo que el único que los recibía era Quatre, no tenía la más mínima intención de atacarlo. A pesar de que su espada era más grande Trowa igualaba en fuerza y en repetidas ocasiones llegó a empujarlo cuando sus espadas chocaban, en un rápido movimiento Trowa le quitó la espada a Quatre dejándolo acorralado entre el árbol y su cuerpo, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas debido al esfuerzo, Trowa le quitó el velo a Quatre y dejó ver su rubia cabellera y sus hermosos ojos aqua. Si Trowa batallaba para respirar, en estos momentos no se preocupaba por eso, el rubio frente a él le había quitado el aliento. Se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos antes de que el mismo Trowa se separara del niño.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó recuperándose de su sorpresa.  
  
-Yo... voy al pueblo.-  
  
-No lo creo, estos terrenos van directamente al palacio. Tu no eres de aquí.-  
  
-No, soy árabe-  
  
-¿Y qué tiene que hacer un árabe en Francia?-  
  
-Soy,....un, soy sirviente del príncipe Quatre, me ha mandado a comprar unas frutas de la región-  
  
-¿El príncipe se encuentra aquí?-  
  
-No!, ... bueno, en realidad yo vengo para ver como van las cosas con respecto al matrimonio del príncipe. Y mientras quería probar la fruta de la región.-  
  
-Ya veo.- no supo por qué, ni para qué, pero lo dijo- si quieres puedo llevarte al pueblo y ahí escogerás lo que quieras.-  
  
El rubio le sonrió asintiendo mientras recogía su espada y la guardaba de nuevo en su funda.  
  
-Peleas bien-  
  
-Uh,?.... gracias- un leve sonrojo lo adorna .  
  
-Debes de esconder eso entre tu túnica, si no eres guardia espantarás a los campesinos con tu espada.-  
  
-Bien, disculpa...¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
  
-Trowa, y cuál es el tuyo?-  
  
No había pensado en eso, qué nombre, Ali?, Rashid?, Abdul? – Amani- dijo.  
  
-Entonces Amani espero no volver a tener que volver a pelear contigo. ¿eres guardia real o algo parecido?-  
  
-No, solo soy un amigo cercano...-  
  
-¿Un amigo sirviente?-  
  
-Bueno es que, se podría decir que lo conozco muy de cerca, y le hago favores-  
  
Está bien, esas palabras ya eran extrañas, obviamente Quatre no tiene la menor idea de lo que a Trowa le pareció.  
  
-Así que muy cercano al príncipe-  
  
-Por decirlo así-  
  
-¿Cómo es el?-  
  
-Físicamente?-  
  
-Eso no importa tanto, su personalidad.-  
  
-Por qué le gustaría saberlo?-  
  
-El príncipe Heero se casará con él si no tiene ningún prospecto para esposa, o ... esposo.-  
  
-¿Te importa tanto el príncipe Heero?-  
  
-El también es mi amigo, desde niños nos conocemos.-  
  
-No soy el indicado para decirte como es él-  
  
-Tu mismo acabas de decir que eres su amigo.-  
  
-(nervioso), pues, sí, y por eso, ya que es mi amigo diría todo lo bueno de él.-  
  
-Aún los amigos tienen quejas de ellos mismos.-  
  
-Bueno es que yo.. eee.... Lo quiero mucho, si, es todo.-  
  
Por qué quería conocer más del rubio, por qué lo acosa tanto, se acaban de conocer, es más sin darse cuenta se están tuteando el uno al otro, la empatía entre ellos tal parece que es natural.  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Caída la noche el tranquilo pueblo se deja caer en el velo del sueño, Lady y Reelena llegaron sumamente contentas, se encerraron en el cuarto de Lady a hablar durante toda la tarde, hasta se les olvidó cenar, lo cuál molestó a Duo, tuvo que ensuciarse para buscar las trufas de Lady y la ingrata ni siquiera había cenado. Aunque después recordó su encintro con el príncipe y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se había ido a la cama pensando en él.  
  
No imaginaba por qué estando con él se sentía bien, le agradaba el muchacho aunque fuera un poco callado, tal vez si era por eso, porque eran diferentes.  
  
Se asustó de repente al pensar lo que sentía, le gustaba estar con Wufei, hacerlo reír y había quedado bien en claro que eran amigos solamente. De eso no había duda, ya que cuando hablaba con el príncipe era una manera diferente de ver las cosas, le gustaba verlo hablar, su cabello al mecerse con el viento y sobre todo el no poder despegarse de su mirada fría y penetrante.  
  
Un sentimiento comenzó a surgir de nuevo, ya lo había tenido y solamente una vez una vez...  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
"-¡Ya déjenme en paz!!!-  
  
Un muchacho de larga trenza corre por los bosques y es perseguido por dos muchachos mas grandes que él.  
  
-Ven acá, ya verás lo que te pasa por dejarnos en ridículo!!!!!-  
  
-¡¡¡NO tengo la culpa de que sean tan inútiles!!!-  
  
Duo llega hasta el borde de un barranco y no puede escapar, trató de escalar en vano, uno de los chicos le dio un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre, mientras el otro le golpeaba la espalda y Duo cayó sobre sus rodillas, el primer muchacho lo tomó del cuello alzándolo y por poco lo asfixia de no ser por que lo soltó cuando ya lo tenía en el aire dejándolo caer pesadamente de nuevo en el suelo, el segundo chico se alejó un poco, tal vez para tomar vuelo y darle un certero golpe en el rostro, así que se limitó a esperar a recibir el golpe cuando cerró los ojos, pero sólo escucho el galope de un caballo que se detuvo frente a él y la voz de un hombre.  
  
-Déjenlo tranquilo-  
  
Duo abrió los ojos para mirar al joven que estaba de espaldas a él, mientras habla empuña su espada pero sin desenfundarla. Los dos chicos huyen al ver su espada, Duo se levanta agarrando su estómago, eso le dejaría un gran moretón. Oyó los pasos del muchacho que lo había ayudado, se acercaban a él. Ahora tenía que hacer lo que el código decía, o por lo menos lo que las leyes mencionaban. Si un noble llegase salvarle la vida a un siervo ahora este noble sería su dueño.  
  
Duo ni siquiera vio su rostro y se inclinó pero sintió unos brazos que lo tomaban fuertemente de los hombros y unas manos subir su camisa. Se asustó al sentir las manos sobre su estómago y después una punzada de dolor cuando la mano hizo presión en su golpe. Por primera vez fijó su vista en el rostro del joven, ojos azules, muy hermosos por cierto. Tez blanca y cabello rubio casi blanco lo traía largo, su ropa era elegante, botas largas, negras. Una chaqueta roja con hombreras doradas y pantalón blanco. El chico era bastante guapo y las mejillas de Duo tomaron un ligero color rojo.  
  
-Tiene suerte, no te rompió ninguna costilla pero dejará moretón.-  
  
-Lo sé-  
  
-No tienes por que apenarte,- el chico le sonríe amablemente- déjame curarte.-  
  
-No, no, yo puedo solo!.-  
  
-¿Seguro?-  
  
-Si!-  
  
-Dime tu nombre-  
  
-Maxwell, Duo-  
  
-Bien Duo, ¿por qué te perseguían?-  
  
-Ba!, son unos malos perdedores, ni siquiera saben como sostener el arco- dijo Duo con un gesto de fingido enojo.  
  
Milliardo se limitó a reírse haciendo que el sonrojo de Duo se hiciera más notorio.  
  
-¡No se ría!-  
  
-Lo siento Duo, - Milliardo recarga su rostro en el dorso de su mano- pero me pareció adorable la forma en que te sonrojaste. Como ahora.-  
  
-....., Di, disculpe, pero ¿Conoce lo que dicen las leyes respecto a lo que acaba de hacer?-  
  
-¿Ahuyentar a los que abusan de los demás?-  
  
-A, salvarle la vida a un sirviente.-  
  
-Las conozco.-  
  
-Entonces, ¿quiere que vaya caminando a un lado de su caballo?-  
  
-Duo, a mi no me gusta tener sirvientes. A mi me gusta tener amigos, además, si tu ya tienes un amo, no tengo derecho a quitárselo.-  
  
-Bueno, entonces, muchas gracias eee.-  
  
-Mi nombre es Milliardo Peacecraft-  
  
-Mi señor Milliardo yo no se como pagarle...-  
  
-Milliardo, dime así solamente, te lo dije me gusta tener amigos.-  
  
-Me está diciendo que lo llame por su nombre?, pero es inapropiado.-  
  
-Duo,..-  
  
-Está bien, está bien Milliardo, pués.-  
  
-En realidad si hay una cosa con la que me puedes pagar, mañana ven a este mismo lugar.-  
  
Duo se paró con la ayuda del rubio.  
  
-Una última cosa Duo, ¿cuántos años tienes?-  
  
-Catorce ¿y tú?-  
  
-Dieciocho-  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
  
-Me pareció que eras demasiado joven pero eres muy lindo y me he dado cuenta que tienes buen corazón-  
  
-¿Demasiado joven para que?-  
  
-Hasta mañana Duo.-  
  
-Dime.-  
  
-Hasta mañana-  
  
Duo se va un poco pensativo y con ciertas dudas sobre todo en el corazón. El es un hombre, pero sentía como su corazón explotaba cada vez que le decía algo o cuando sonreía."  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que Duo no soñaba en eso, esa extraña sensación lo embargaba cada vez que lo recordaba, despertar con el sentimiento de que fuiste feliz y ahora ya no lo eres tanto.  
  
Despertó con una felicidad un tanto amarga, hizo las labores de la mañana y cuando estaba arreando la paja para los caballos.  
  
-El príncipe, se me olvidó!- Duo entra corriendo a la casa y sube rápidamente las escaleras tropezándose varias veces, entró a la habitación de su padre y comenzó a sacar la ropa, menos mal que su madrastra había salido con su hija a una audiencia con la reina. Lo cuál a Duo sorprendió, que él supiera nada tenían que ver y no se hablaban.  
  
No sacó a ningún caballo, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron hasta llegar a la torre de entrada del monasterio, trató de controlar su agitada respiración debido a la carrera, los monjes pasaban de un lado a otro callados y algunos leyendo un libro, vagó por unos segundos observando maravillado la gran biblioteca, vió un libro que ya conocía bastante bien y que no se cansaría de leer jamás. El Cantar del Mio Cid, el último libro que su padre le dio, tocó sutilmente la pasta del libro que estaba acomodado en la estantería pero al oír una voz sus pensamientos fueron cortados.  
  
-¿Lo has leído?-  
  
-Príncipe!-  
  
Un sonoro ssssshhhhhh salió por parte de todos los monjes que lo voltearon a ver al unísono.  
  
-Lo siento- dice Duo en susurro- Buenas tardes su majestad-  
  
-¿Te gusta esta historia?- mira hacia el libro  
  
-Él si es valiente, me gusta leerlo una y otra vez-  
  
-¿Ya tienes ese libro?-  
  
-Mi padre me lo dio-  
  
-Escoge cualquier libro de la biblioteca.-  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-No hagas que me arrepienta.-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Tómalo como un agradecimiento por lo de ayer-  
  
-Pero ayer lo único que hice fue abrir la boca, todos los que me conocen dicen que siempre hablo demás, la mayoría de las veces llegan a taparme la boca cuando..- el dedo índice de Heero roza los labios de Duo haciendo que este detuviera su monólogo, sí aunque no quisiera siempre terminaba hablando solo.  
  
-Ayer tu boca fue lo que hizo que aclarara algunas cosas. Ahora elige-  
  
Duo observó con detenimiento cada libro de la estantería que alcanzaba a ver, porque había algunos muy altos que no podía alcanzar. Se detuvo en un libro que le llamó la atención por el título. Y cabe mencionar que estaba en una parte escondida, y como Duo es curioso hasta se paró en una silla para poder verlo.  
  
-Rumpere Angelus- susurró Duo.-  
  
-¿Quieres ese?-  
  
-No creo que lo extrañen, mira hasta dónde lo tenían.-  
  
-Está en latín.-  
  
-Solo el título.- dice Duo al hojear el libro leyendo algunas líneas.  
  
-Entonces vámonos, creo que a los monjes no les gusta tanto el ruido.-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
Por qué sentía celos por un niño que apenas acababa de conocer?, Era lindo, pero ese era el problema, el género: masculino. El día anterior había acompañado al jovencito al pueblo, este se maravillaba por todo lo que probaba y veía. Hasta le arrancó una sonrisa, algo que hace mucho no hacía. Por qué lo había invitado de nuevo? Hay muchos porqués, y ninguna respuesta.  
  
Esa tarde lo vio venir en un hermoso caballo blanco, lo llevaría a conocer los laberintos de palacio, como se lo prometió. Recorrieron los intrincados laberintos platicando, de sus lugares donde viven, Quatre le contaba entusiasmado sobre Arabia y Trowa dejaba impresionado Quatre con los relatos de caballeros y espadas.  
  
-Al príncipe Quatre le encantan este tipo de historias.-  
  
-¿Hasta eso sabes?, te gusta mucho hablar del príncipe. Dime, quiero que me contestes con la verdad.-  
  
-De que se trata Trowa?-  
  
Trowa se detiene y se pone frente a Quatre, dejándolo atrapado entre la maleza del laberinto y su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Amas al príncipe Quatre? Porque si es así no me pienso interponer-  
  
La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿por qué creyó eso?, por que esa furia en sus ojos.  
  
-No!!, claro que no!, jamás podría amarlo-  
  
-Es por que es hombre?-  
  
-El que sea hombre no me importa, es solo que..-  
  
Para que ya no hubiera mas incógnitas, Trowa le dio un ligero beso en el labio inferior a Quatre, y lo abrazó.  
  
-Creeme, jamás me he sentido así, y sé que te acabo de conocer ayer, pero, ... me sentía furioso al saber que el príncipe podría amarte y tú a él-  
  
-Trowa, tengo que confesarte algo, no puedo amar al príncipe Quatre porque, yo soy el príncipe Quatre-  
  
Esa declaración no se la esperaba, ¿eso aclaraba todo?, tal vez si, por eso sabía todo respecto a él. Pero qué hacía el príncipe aquí.  
  
-Quatre?,- Trowa se inclinó arrodillándose ante el rubio, pero este se agachó frente a él y sonriéndole.  
  
-Dime Quatre- lo abraza- tú también me gustas mucho, y sé que esto es una locura, ya que nos conocemos desde muy poco tiempo, pero ... algo me dice que mi destino era conocerte.-  
  
Así se quedan por un momento, ese instante era muy cálido y reconfortante, no querían separarse.  
  
-Tu trazas tu destino Quatre, no él a ti-  
  
-Entonces yo elegí conocerte, y amarte.-  
  
-No puedes decir que me amas, soy la primera persona por la que sientes algo?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Entonces no sabes lo que es el verdadero amor si no has experimentado-  
  
-Lo sé, porque te conocí, y el que nos encontremos y tengamos confianza el uno al otro tan rápido solo demuestra que lo que te digo es verdad. Te amo, porque no existe un sentimiento tan grande como ese y este mismo es el que nos puede unir.-  
  
-No sabes como me gustaría creerte-  
  
-Y por que no puedes hacerlo?-  
  
-¿Qué tal si solo estás confundido?-  
  
A toda respuesta Quatre le dio un tierno beso, superficial, seguido por otro en la punta de la nariz.  
  
-Yo no me confundo en este tipo de cosas-  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Muchas gracias su alteza.-  
  
-¿Por qué elegiste ese libro?-  
  
-Es lo que me estaba preguntando. Tal vez el título.-  
  
-Significa Ángel Roto-  
  
-Lo sé-  
  
Heero y Duo caminaban por una vereda llena de hojas que estaba flanqueada por árboles, la luz del sol se colaba entre las hojas formando pequeñas manchas de luz y sombra que delineaban a los viajeros.  
  
-Veo que no trajo su corcel.-  
  
-Preferí venir corriendo.-  
  
-¿Corriendo?, entonces no debe de vivir tan lejos.-  
  
-No, queda cerca del monasterio, no se hace mas de siente minutos corriendo.-  
  
-¿Ahora me dirás en dónde vives? Y por favor no me diga que con su prima.-  
  
- Bien entonces no vivo con mi prima.-  
  
-Duo-  
  
-Usted me dijo que no le dijera. Bueno, bueno, ya pues, como ya sabe vivo en estos momentos con mi prima, la mansión está en el fondo de un valle.-  
  
-Los valles no quedan cerca del monasterio, y creo saber en dónde vive ella.-  
  
-Lo suponía.-  
  
-Reelena es tu prima?-  
  
-(ligero escalofrío) si- la respuesta se le salió a modo de suspiro un tanto resignado-  
  
-Tienes mucha resistencia Milliardo, correr de esa casa hasta el monasterio puede que te desgane por unas horas.-  
  
-Na, ya te acostumbras, se lo dije su majestad. No se extrañe de que haga este tipo de cosas, yo soy diferente.-  
  
-Valla que lo eres.-  
  
Heero miró por unos segundos detenidamente el rostro de Duo, algo no le gustó, y al igual que el día anterior no pudo resistir la tentación de estirar solo unos centímetros su mano hasta que su dedo tocó el rostro de Duo. De inmediato los dos pararon de caminar.  
  
De nuevo lo estaba tocando, otra vez esa sensación de escalofrío agradable le recorrió la espina, su corazón latió rápido como si quisiera explotar dentro de su pecho , no supo como el día anterior se había formado de valor y saludar al príncipe aún cuando este tenía su mano en la mejilla que ahora tocaba con el dedo.  
  
-Su. . . cede algo?-  
  
Heero deslizó delicadamente su dedo y luego pasó el pulgar rozando por varios segundos la mejilla.  
  
-Traías ceniza en el rostro- retira su dedo- no sabía que también te gustara dormir en el hollín.-  
  
-Es que, anoche... hacía.. Anoche hacía mucho frío, si eso es. Por eso dormí cerca de la chimenea.-  
  
-Un noble no debería descuidar esas cosas.-  
  
-Desde niño odiaba cuidarme tanto, o mejor dicho, que me cuidaran tanto. Me decían lo mismo que usted acaba de decirme. Pero como siempre no hacía caso y cuando las sirvientas trataban de atraparme para que me diera un baño solo corría hasta perderme en el bosque y a menudo decía que ninguna persona de la realeza me caía bien.  
  
-Osea que yo no soy de su agrado.-  
  
-¡No quise decir eso!, usted me agrada su majestad, es la primera persona, bueno, a parte de mis amigos, que me soporta por más de diez minutos.-  
  
-No veo la razón por la cuál no te soporten, eres una persona bastante interesante.-  
  
-Gracias su majestad- Al principio Duo lo veía con asombro para después sonreírle pero no pudo ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del príncipe que de inmediato se borró.-  
  
-¿Por qué tienes tanta vitalidad?-  
  
-Usted también la tiene, es joven.-  
  
-El que sea joven no quiere decir que viva mi vida completamente. Tú si lo haces, si tienes ganas de correr lo haces, de nadar en el río, lo haces y estoy seguro de que si tienes ganas de saltar por el risco lo harías.-  
  
-Usted también puede hacerlo su majestad, de nada sirve ser de la realeza y tener tantos lujos si no puede hacer lo que quiere con ellos.-  
  
-No es solo eso, como ya sabes arreglaron mi matrimonio.-  
  
-Si, ¿está enojado por eso?-  
  
-Ya no estoy molesto, porque me dieron una segunda oportunidad.-  
  
-¿Segunda oportunidad?-  
  
-Si, debo escoger a alguien para casarme con esa persona.-  
  
-Pues hay muchas cortesanas.-  
  
-No las conozco, no me gusta mezclarme con la gente.-  
  
-Pero conoce a Reelena, no es cierto?-  
  
-Si, ¿Me sugieres que la despose?- que estaba diciendo, por que lo decía, para ver las reacciones del trenzado.  
  
-Bueno, yo no soy el indicado para decirle eso. Es usted el que se va a casar. Pero no le recomendaría que se case con mi prima. Le diría que con Hilde, pero ella ya parece tener a alguien.-  
  
-Por que no con Reelena?-  
  
-(pequeña gotita de sudor y sonrisa nerviosa) como todas las persona, mi primita tiene sus defectos.-  
  
-Todos los tenemos.-  
  
-Pero es que a ella se le notan más-  
  
-No te llevas muy bien con ella.-  
  
-Ni con mi tía.-  
  
-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-  
  
-Eso yo tampoco lo sé, mi tía es especial y jamás he logrado averiguarlo. Pero, sáqueme de una duda su majestad, ¿Se casaría con el príncipe de no hallar a una cortesana?-  
  
A Heero le agradaba que le preguntara con tanto interés, le gustaba que se preocupara por él, aunque preocupar es una palabra que debería sustituirse con otra más ligada a los sentimientos. Parecía que Heero lo estaba aceptando.  
  
-No lo creo.-  
  
-Es por que es hombre.-  
  
-Tal vez, y porque no lo conozco-  
  
El semblante de Duo se ensombreció ligeramente y por unos cuantos segundos.  
  
-Creo que tengo que irme su majestad.-  
  
-Espera- Heero le toma por el brazo- quiero hablar con tigo de nuevo, voy a ir a la casa de tu prima.-  
  
-¡No!, mejor yo lo busco.-  
  
-¿En dónde me vas a buscar?- una sonrisa divertida aparece en su rostro.  
  
-Pueeeees, ... - otra sonrisa apenada aparece en Duo- mejor dígame en dónde-  
  
-En el lago, ¿te parece?.-  
  
-Está bien, con su permiso su majestad-  
  
Su mirada estaba fija en el chico mientras se alejaba, sentía atracción por él, le agradaba estar con él. Incluso se había sonrojado con él. Ni con cortesana, damas de honor, ni mucho menos con hombres lo había sentido, ¿por qué el era diferente?  
  
*****~~~~~  
  
-Reelena, ya es un hecho, en cuanto te presentes mañana con el príncipe harás todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo con él, y como eres la única con la que ha convivido, no dudará en elegirte como esposa, y serás reina.-  
  
Lady le decía al oído a su hija en una especie de cuchicheo seguido de una risita burlona por parte de las dos  
  
*****~~~~~ Corto, simple, concreto, total, al fin y al cabo esta historia tiene que terminar algún día y espero que no sea tan lejano, ya que no quiero dejar de escribir.  
  
Una disculpa a todos los admiradores de la pareja super linda de Quatre Trowa, no es mucho lo que puse, y sé que se quedaron juntos en poco tiempo pero no es imposible, (en serio lo digo por experiencia personal, tengo siente meses con mi novio y nos conocimos en una noche, al día siguiente me pidió que fuera su novia), ok, ok, es un caso en un millón, pero me gustaría creer que es común y que les pasó a la pareja 3X4.  
  
Gomen si no les gustó, y gracias por leerlo.  
  
Nos leemos en el próximo capi. See ya.!  
  
Que pess niños y niñas?!, sip aquí está el cuarto capi, que dijeron, esta ya no le siguió al fic, pero oh sorpresa!!, la chamaca no salió tan irresponsable. (si como no). Okis, ya saben nada me pertenece, preguntas dudas o comentarios pónganlos en los reviews. Por mientras los dejo con este capi. 


	4. Chapter IV

Que pess niños y niñas?!, sip aquí está el cuarto capi, que dijeron, esta ya no le siguió al fic, pero oh sorpresa!!, la chamaca no salió tan irresponsable. (si como no). Okis, ya saben nada me pertenece, preguntas dudas o comentarios pónganlos en los reviews. Por mientras los dejo con este capi.  
  
Ever After  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
"-¿Para que es eso Milliardo?-  
  
-Quiero retarte.-  
  
Milliardo trae un arco y flechas, estaba parado en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Duo había llegado y lo observó mientras tiraba una flecha hasta un árbol que estaba manchado de blanco, esa mancha no estaba ayer, tal parece que el rubio lo había pintado esta mañana.  
  
-Ven, quiero ver que tan bueno eres.-  
  
-Te arrepentirás de haberme retado Milliardo.-  
  
-¿Tú lo crees?-  
  
Milliardo le da la flecha y el arco, Duo apunta hacia el árbol y le da en la marca blanca.  
  
-¿Y bien?-  
  
-Muy bien Duo, que tal con los ojos cerrados?-  
  
-No me hagas reír, por supuesto que no puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.-  
  
-No es imposible, préstamelos-  
  
Milliardo toma el arco y saca un pañuelo blanco de su chaqueta para cubrirse los ojos con ella. Apunta hacia el árbol, Duo no puede creer que valla a hacerlo así que se pone directamente frente a él y está a punto de agarrar el pañuelo pero se detiene.  
  
-Duo, no me gustaría que la flecha se clavara directamente en tu pecho.-  
  
-¿¡Cómo supiste que estaba frente a ti?!-  
  
-Tu respiración, la sentí muy cerca de mi rostro-  
  
-Hay si, sentí tu respiración!, bla bla bla bla. No seas presumido.- Duo se pone a un lado de él mientras ve una ligera sonrisa en Milliardo.  
  
Inmediatamente después, la flecha sale disparada y da justo en el blanco, Duo no puede creerlo, le quita el pañuelo a Milliardo y se pone a observarlo a contra luz para ver si no tiene ninguna agujero.  
  
-Yo no hago trampa-  
  
-Pero, pero, ¿cómo le hiciste?-  
  
-Tú también puedes hacerlo-  
  
-¿En serio?, me enseñarías-  
  
-Si tu quieres.-  
  
-Pues claro que quiero!!- una sonrisa feliz adorna su rostro -¿Qué mas puedes hacer?-  
  
-Mmmm, ten,- Milliardo toma del suelo del bosque una piña de árbol y se la pone en la mano a Duo- ve hasta donde está el árbol marcado y póntela en la cabeza.-  
  
-¿¡Estás loco?!, vas a tratar de atinarle a la piña?!-  
  
-¿Por qué no?-  
  
-Porque estará sobre mi cabeza nada más por eso!!-  
  
-Vamos, ¿confías en mí?-  
  
¿Confías en mi?, pues claro que confiaba en la persona que le había salvado, si hubiera querido matarlo se hubiera ahorrado de problemas dejándolo con los chicos el día anterior.  
  
-Si-  
  
-Haz lo que digo entonces.-  
  
-Bueno, pero si me rompes me pagas.-  
  
-(sonrisa), no te preocupes no me perdonaría si te hiciera algún mal.-  
  
Duo hizo lo que Milliardo le dijo, estaba sudando, el sólo hecho de saber que era casi el blanco hacía que su estómago tratara de comerse a si mismo, como si tuviera hambre. Milliardo apuntó hacia Duo, estaba a punto de disparar, pero a Duo le entró tanto temor que se movió y la flecha le rozó el hombro pero le hizo una herida un tanto profunda.  
  
-¡¡¡Haa!!!-  
  
-¡¡Duo!!, ¿estás bien?!!, lo siento, lo siento mucho!!-  
  
-No, yo soy el que se tiene que disculpar, me moví, pero no pude evitarlo.- Dice Duo llevándose una mano a la herida y ve como Milliardo se acerca a él y lo abraza.  
  
-Como te había dicho, no me perdonaría si te hiciera algún mal. –  
  
-Pero yo te disculpo, ¿por qué no puedes perdonarte tú?-  
  
-Porque te prometí que no te lastimaría-  
  
-Pero si no lo has hecho, es más creo que no me había divertido así en varios días, ahora podré decir que estuve a punto de ser martirizado, o al filo de la muerte, y creeme eso les dará envidia a los chicos que ayer me perseguían- Duo le sonríe a Milliardo mientras este lo ve un poco sorprendido.  
  
-No me equivoqué contigo, tienes un gran corazón-  
  
-Ya no hagas que me sonroje.- dice Duo en tono de broma.  
  
-¿Me dejarás curarte esta vez?, para que acabes de perdonarme.-  
  
-Bueno, pero sólo por que no sé con qué se me parará la sangre.-  
  
-Solo tienes que apretarla bien- saca el pañuelo con el que se cubrió los ojos y lo amarra en el hombro de Duo.- ves?, en un instante dejará de sangrar-  
  
-Gracias, ... oye, y hablando de jitomates maduros (na: así se dice cuando sacas un tema de conversación que no tiene nada que ver, -- u, no me maten por eso) ¿y tu caballo?-  
  
-No lo traje, vine caminando-  
  
-¿Un noble caminado?, esa si que es buena..-  
  
-¿Por qué no has de creerme?-  
  
-Te creo, solo que no es muy común. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-  
  
-Milliardo Peacecraft Duque de Zanq-  
  
-¿Eres un duque?, pensé que todos eran viejos, gruñones y amargados.-  
  
-(lo mira con una sonrisa un tanto burlona) ¿y que yo no soy viejo, gruñón ni amargado?-  
  
-Como crees, viejo no eres, me ganas solo por cuatro años, eres amigable y estas riendo, creo que eres todo lo contrario además también pensé que eran feos pero tu eres muy apuesto.- Ahí está de nuevo, la boca de Duo se destrampó otra vez, si, de que era guapo lo era, pero por qué se lo dijo, y por qué se sonrojó es solo pensarlo, bajó la vista , sentía las orejas muy calientes y se puso aún mas rojo cuando sintió la mano del joven rubio subirle el mentón hasta que lo mirase.  
  
-Tu también eres muy lindo.- la sonrisa del chico rubio le hizo sentir un alivio, pensó que se iba a molestar, pero fue todo lo contrario, Duo también le sonrió.-  
  
-Yo... este, creo que ya me voy, como que oigo a alguien gritarme...-En su tono se oye nerviosismo y se para de un salto y se hecha a correr. – Por cierto, luego vendré para que me enseñes algo más!!!- dice Duo corriendo hacia atrás y agitando su mano mientras hace un huequillo con la otra sosteniéndola a modo de altavoz.  
  
-Y te estaré esperando- susurra Milliardo en tono leve mientras ve como el otro se aleja.  
  
-Milliardo- Susurró Duo abriendo los ojos lentamente y dando un largo suspiro. Tenía su mano tras de su cabeza y con la otra sostenía un libro.  
  
Lo leía a la luz continua del fuego, había cerrado un instante los ojos mientras leía, esas líneas que había repasado le habían hecho recordar lo que había vivido hacía apenas dos años y que duró solo seis meses.  
  
Pasaron un par de horas antes de que terminara de leer el libro y quedara totalmente apacible. Se durmió con la sensación de dejabú. O incluso llegó a pensar que durante todo ese tiempo alguien los había espiado y después escribió ese libro sólo que la protagonista era un ángel de verdad y el joven enamorado era un humano, un noble caprichoso y muy indeciso. Pero después con ayuda del amor de su ángel, cambia su forma de pensar e incluso muere por su ángel.  
  
Heero salía del castillo, pero se detuvo un momento al observar a Trowa con un joven de aspecto extranjero. Hablaba muy animadamente arrancándole de vez en cuando una sonrisa a Trowa. Eso tenía que verlo de cerca. Desmontó su caballo y se dirigió hacia ellos.  
  
-Heero-  
  
-Muy buenos días Príncipe Heero.- el chico rubio le hace reverencia.  
  
-Buenos días, usted ess..-  
  
-Amani-  
  
-Buenos días "Amani," me alegra ver que se lleve tan bien con Trowa- Heero le dirige la mirada a su amigo quién parece que tiene que decirle algo.  
  
-Heero el es, bueno él y yo.-  
  
-Si claro, después hablamos, tengo que irme- Heero se da vuelta cerrando los ojos y ladea un poco la cabeza para decir casi en susurro -Trowa, las cosas no son lo que parecen.-  
  
Cuando Heero subió de nuevo a su caballo y salió de palacio Quatre se acerca a Trowa y le dice al oído.  
  
-El príncipe Heero no me creyó-  
  
-Pero si lo entendió y ni siquiera tuve que decirle-  
  
-El príncipe también es muy perceptivo, pero no me creyó. Muy pronto te preguntará mi verdadero nombre.-  
  
Amani, si claro. Ese chico ya le era familiar a Heero bien sabía que era el príncipe Quatre, si se iba a casar con él por lo menos tenía que saber cómo era.  
  
Ahora se alegraba ya que pasara lo que pasara, el príncipe y su amigo ya eran pareja y sería muy difícil que lograran separarlos. Un punto a su favor para evitar ese matrimonio.  
  
Llegó temprano al lago, pero se sorprendió de ver a Duo ya en las orillas sentado en el mismo árbol que la vez pasada, traía el libro en sus manos. Su semblante era un poco triste. No notó su llegada ya que siempre que se encontraban lo saludaba parándose y haciéndole una reverencia.  
  
-Llegaste temprano-  
  
-(Duo se para un poco apesumbrado y le hace reverencia) buenos días príncipe.-  
  
-No tienes por que hacer reverencia cada vez que nos vemos.-  
  
-Claro príncipe Heero-  
  
-Heero.-  
  
-Pero.-  
  
-no confías en mi?-  
  
Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, es acaso que él conocía lo que en estos momentos pensaba?, no. Era imposible que él pudiera pensar lo mismo. Volteó a verlo desconcertado y asintió.  
  
-Confío en ti Heero-  
  
-Ya lo leíste?-  
  
-Si, ayer en la noche.-  
  
-Todo?-  
  
-Si, no me fue difícil-  
  
-¿De qué se trata?- Heero se sienta en el mismo árbol y Duo se sienta junto a él.  
  
-De un ángel. Que se enamoró de un humano testarudo, inconforme e indeciso. Al principio el noble se sintió intrigado no solo por la belleza, sino por la manera en que éste ángel veía el mundo. El ángel lo citaba en varios lugares, quería conocer más del mundo de su amado. Y poco a poco se fueron enamorando, Ella se veía mas joven que él por lo menos en cinco años, su amor solamente duró un año, ya que para que el ángel y él pudieran estar juntos, el ángel tenía que sacrificar su naturaleza divina y caer en la tierra. Pero el joven no la dejó y murió por ella y así su alma pudo subir guiada por el ángel hacia el cielo.-  
  
Heero no dijo nada, parecía que Duo estuviera contando un hacho real y en esos momentos le estaba dando el pésame con su silencio. El principio de la historia le pareció familiar, primero Heero quedó cautivado por la belleza de la dama, después por la inteligencia y la perspectiva del caballero.  
  
-¿Por qué a veces hablas del ángel como hombre y otras como mujer?-  
  
-Los ángeles no tiene sexo, y creo que si el noble hubiera sabido que era hombre no le hubiera importado, el amor no se fija en eso.-  
  
-Lo dices como si tú hubieses vivido lo mismo.-  
  
Duo lo observó asustado, parecía que lo hubiera adivinado. No era exactamente igual su historia pero tenía cierto parecido.  
  
-No viví lo mismo, pero perdí a alguien.-  
  
-¿Extrañas a esa persona?-  
  
-Con mi alma.-  
  
-Yo siempre he creído que nosotros no extrañamos tanto a las personas que se han ido. .. Extrañamos los sentimientos o las sensaciones que nos hacen falta y que están fuertemente vinculados con ellos.-  
  
Duo observaba detenidamente a Heero mientras decía estas palabras y en sus ojos se le notaba un cierto asombro.- Gracias.-  
  
-¿Amabas a esa persona?.-  
  
-(levemente rojo, si definitivamente Heero es astuto) Si, esa persona era mi vida y me hubiera unido a ella de no haber sido porque me hizo prometer que no lo haría.-  
  
-Fue la decisión mas correcta, si no en estos momentos no estaría hablando contigo.- Acaso Duo estaría dispuesto a perder la vida por la persona que amaba?, su entrega llegaba hasta ese punto, y si Heero llegase a estar en problemas, ¿Qué haría Duo?, también daría su vida?. Y por qué rayos ya estaba hablando de Duo como si este chiquillo le tuviera en más estima?!!-  
  
-Si, a mi también me alegra hablar contigo. ..En sus últimas palabras me dijo que encontraría a alguien más-  
  
-¿La has encontrado?-  
  
-Tal vez... Bueno es hora de dejar de hablar de cosas tristes.-  
  
-La dama que fue querida por ti debió de haber sido muy feliz.-  
  
-E... eso no lo sé, jamás me dijo que me amaba-  
  
-¿Disculpa?-  
  
-Heero, yo no conozco el amor, y por lo tanto no puedo darlo, toda mi vida he estado rodeado de cosas que no tienen sentido en cierto modo, de personas que me quieren, pero jamás ha habido un ser que viva única y exclusivamente para mi, incluso Mill..., este.. Mi pareja.. tenía sus propios asuntos que atender y nos teníamos que ver a escondidas-  
  
¿Amor?, cuatro simples letras y juntas no las conocía, eso es imposible, es decir... el chiquillo por si mismo era un sol, y se atrevía a decir que no era amado, seguramente todos a su alrededor lo hacían. ¿pero por que él no lo sentía?- Milliardo, por primera vez voy a estar en total desacuerdo contigo.- Dejó salir Heero un tanto conmocionado- Estoy seguro que muchas personas te quieren, el problema es que las quieres complacer a todas, ahora aplica a tu vida el mismo consejo que me diste hace poco-  
  
Heero, ahora estaba usando un arma poderosa, ... la palabra, Duo lo observó y se quedó pensando un momento antes de sonreír animadamente y estirarse.  
  
-Sip, tienes razón, oye, pensé que yo era el único que hablaba de más pero me estoy dando cuenta de que hay alguien más y no estoy hablado de los pájaros de allá arriba- dice Duo señalando unos pajaritos que parecieran cuchichearse algo al oído- Sabes Heero soy una mala influencia para ti-  
  
-Lady, no sé que ha pasado, se supone que mi hijo ya debería estar aquí-  
  
-Su majestad no se preocupe, ya llegará, él es joven y de seguro salió a cabalgar.-  
  
-Lady muy a menudo lo hace le encanta salir.-  
  
-Lamento mucho no haber conocido al príncipe en persona-  
  
-No se preocupe, mañana vendrá y usted queda formalmente invitada a tomar el té conmigo, también a ti preciosa- dice la reina dirigiéndose a Reelena la cuál se ve molesta y le dedica una sonrisa fingida.  
  
-Milliardo baja de ahí, porque no pienso curarte si llegases a caerte.-  
  
-No esperaba menos de ti Heero-  
  
-Es en serio, báj...- Heero es silenciado por una capa que le cae en el rostro, es la que Duo traía, solo se la quita del rostro pero cuando recuperó la vista de su entorno vio como estaba casi rodeado de hombres vestidos como gitanos. Bueno solo que sea porque eran gitanos.-Que quieren-  
  
-No se moleste príncipe, solo dennos esa hermosa capa y su espada, y algún otro objeto de valor que tenga.-dice uno de los hombres extendiéndole la mano, y Heero se las entrega.- Y mejor no oponga resistencia, es solamente usted contra todos nosotros-  
  
-¡Hey ustedes!!!- Grita Duo saltando del pequeño risco y cayendo casi hincado.- ¡Qué quieren!-  
  
-Pero si es solo un niño, aunque veo que también tienes ropas muy finas, quítate la chaqueta.-  
  
-¡No voy a hacer eso!-  
  
-Ustedes quieren lo que yo traigo, déjenlo ir a él- intervino Heero, llamando la atención de los hombres.  
  
-Pero Heero!!-  
  
-Le propongo algo su majestad.- el mismo hombre volvió a hablar y luego se dirigió a Duo- Puedes llevarte todo lo que en tus brazos puedas cargar y después puedes irte.-  
  
-Está bien- Heero miró a Duo el cuál lo veía indeciso, pero luego su mirada se hizo resuelta  
  
Se acercó hasta donde estaba Heero y el gitano, primero se acercó al gitano y todos pensaron que se iba a llevar la capa y lo demás, pero después cambió de curso y se acercó a Heero. Algo que nadie esperaba, Duo se agachó, tomó a Heero en sus brazos y lo pasó por su espalada de manera que podía cargarlo como a un costal (NA: sip XD perdón por compararlo con un costal).  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntó Heero un tanto divertido y atónito.  
  
-Si te puedo cargar te puedo llevar conmigo-  
  
Las risas de los gitanos resonaron en el bosque y el que parecía ser su líder habló.  
  
-Jovencito, venga usted si que es astuto, no les haremos daño, puede tomar sus cosas!!- de nuevo se hecho a reír.  
  
-Duo son gitanos, y..-  
  
-Y no son menos humanos o civilizados por serlo-  
  
En estos momentos Heero y Duo están en un pequeño claro rodeados de los gitanos quienes comen y danzan alrededor del fuego de la fogata. Se había hecho de noche y los dos jóvenes habían pasado toda la tarde con los peregrinos.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Duo trató de aprender a leer el futuro con una dama que según esto interpretaba las runas, pero cuando Duo se desesperó mejor se puso a hacer figuritas con los trozos de madera lo cuál enfadó al principio a la mujer, pero al poco tiempo se hecho a reír al igual que el trenzado.  
  
A Heero solo le bastaba con observarlo, veía cada expresión, cada movimiento que este hacía, no pudo aguantar soltar una pequeña sonrisa cuando una chiquilla de cabello intensamente negro se le trepó a Duo mientras este huía de ella, la niña no paraba de jalarle la trenza.  
  
Cuando Heero observaba una anciana lo observó a él. (N.A. estas reabundancias son a propósito eh?)  
  
-Jovencito, su novio es muy alegre.- la anciana se acerca a paso lento mientras Heero sólo lo sigue viendo.  
  
-El no es mi novio- un cierto tono aparece en su voz, indescifrable por el momento.  
  
-¿En serio?,- esta última palabra la alarga, como si quisiera indagar de nuevo hasta llegar a una afirmación.- porque me parece que esa forma de mirarlo puede llegarse a confundir con admirarlo, y créame es como si dijera que el ver y observar son lo mismo.-  
  
-No hay diferencia, son semejantes.-  
  
-Pero si que hay diferencia, ningún sinónimo es perfecto. ... Usted observa al jovencito, ve cada forma, cada músculo moverse. Cada sonrisa y cada parpadeo de sus ojos. Le aseguro que si lo hubiera observado un momento más, y le preguntara cuantas veces ha sonreído, usted me contestaría sin vacilar.- Heero la veía con cierta incredulidad y trató de decir algo pero la anciana prosiguió- Usted me ve, mas no me observa, me oye, mas no me escucha como lo haría con Milliardo. Soy vieja, lo sé, pero como dice el refrán: mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.- Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la anciana mientras Heero relaja sus facciones para continuarlo viendo.  
  
Era cierto, contaba cada vez que Milliardo, bueno Duo, lo miraba y le sonreía mientras bailaba o hablaba con la gente, jamás había visto a una persona tan amigable y de buen corazón, aunque eso le preocupaba un poco. Era inocente y podría creerle a casi cualquiera, se podría dejar engañar y podrían lastimarlo.  
  
End del Flash Back  
  
-Heero, Heero, yuuuju, sigues ahí- Duo pasaba la mono de arriba abajo frente a sus ojos tratando de que reaccionara, su mirada violeta lo veía con un gesto casual justo frente a las pupilas cobalto del príncipe.  
  
Cuando Heero reaccionó lo vio frente a él, vio su mano pasar directamente frente a sus ojos. Su propia mano tomó la de Duo bajándola lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Una niña, si, la niña de cabellos azabache se volvió a trepar en Duo haciendo que este retirara su mano de la de Heero para detener a la niña de que no se cayera de cabeza, la cargó en uno de sus hombros mientras hablaba con ella.  
  
-Milliardo ven a bailar conmigo- la hermosa niña se dirigía a él con un tono dulce, luego se dirigió a Heero- Tú también puedes venir a bailar- volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras le sonreía.  
  
-N.. no, gracias- contestó Heero como si estuviera en shock, antes de que la niña llegase estaba a punto de decirle algo al trenzado, no estaba seguro de que era, ¿Qué le diría?.  
  
-Vamos Heero no seas aguafiestas, ven a bailar.- Duo insistía pero Heero solo negó con la cabeza.- Bueno , tú te lo pierdes.-  
  
La chiquilla jaló a Duo hasta la fogata mayor donde varios adultos tocaban el pandero, tambores y flautas, unas jovencitas bailaban alrededor.  
  
-Pero te lo advierto Shinigami, si te acobardas te doy pamba (1) – le dice la pequeña niña a Duo mientras lo jala a una de las carretas donde estaban varias jovencitas y muchachos y había también varios vestuarios de muchos tonos y colores.-  
  
-¿Shinigami?- Le cuestionó Duo un tanto divertido mientras la niña lo seguía jalando.-  
  
-Sí ese es el nombre de nuestro dios-demonio- le contesta la niña sin mucha importancia.  
  
-¡Osea que piensas que soy un demonio!-  
  
-Pueeeeess, sip, ja ja ja, pero un demonio bueno.-  
  
La niña dejó a Duo con todos esos chicos y después salió.  
  
-Y bien, para qué me trajo- les preguntó Duo.  
  
-Esta noche celebramos nuestro carnaval, y como no hay más gente necesitamos que todos los que se puedan participen- le contesta una chiquilla de unos 12 años.- Toma- le extiende un ropa de color morado y rojo-  
  
-¿Y esto?-  
  
-En el carnaval los demonios son ángeles y los ángeles demonios, el día es noche y la noche es día, las mujeres hombres y ...-  
  
-No!!, a no eso si que no, mira, mira a mi no me visten de mujer de nuevo!!-  
  
-De nuevo?, ya habías ido a un carnaval?- le preguntó un muchacho con una ceja levantada-  
  
-Estee... si, si claro ya había ido, pero.. ¡no me pienso vestir de mujer!!, no, esperen que hacen, nnobidogohl....-  
  
Desde afuera solo se oye un estruendo pero no le dan mayor importancia y siguen tocando.  
  
Heero está recargado en una roca cerca de una pequeña fogata observa a varios chicos y chicas saliendo de donde la niña había llevado a Duo, bueno Milliardo, es raro, a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo ahí, jamás había visto a esas chicas y chicos, los observó más detenidamente y vio un joven con antifaz y trenza y supuso que por que era de noche la trenza de Milliardo se veía negra, lo siguió con la vista pero sus ojos tomaron otro rumbo cuando vio lo que lo había dejado pasmado unos días antes.  
  
Una linda jovencita de cabello largo y castaño salía del brazo de un muchacho muy pequeño y delgado, la chica traía puesto un vestido rojo con morado y un antifaz en el rostro. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?, ¡¿A caso la dama era una gitana, y Duo?, quién era Duo, acaso se había sentido atraído en realidad por un hombre habiendo una mujer con su misma complexión?!  
  
Giró su vista de nuevo al que supuso era Duo, misma delicada figura, cabello trenzado, piel irrealmente blanca pero no volteaba, necesitaba ver sus ojos. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando la niña lo sacó a bailar, y él casi por instinto se paró y comenzó a seguir los pasos, pero no quitaba la vista del joven trenzado.  
  
Las parejas cambiaban y la música seguía.  
  
-¡bien nobles damiselas, tomen a su pareja y bailen!.- un gitano se apresuró a decir al tiempo que Duo tomó a Heero, pero este parecía no ponerle atención.  
  
-E, Heero, a quién ves?, Heero, oye si no me pones atención te golpearé....- nada-... Heero juro que lo haré, o peor aún para ti, te besaré...- nada, Duo pisó a Heero mientras bailaban un poco mas fuerte de lo usual, pero este sólo frunció el ceño.- Heero, Yuy, he, Yuy me estás haciendo caso?.. huuuyyyyy!!! Bueno tu te lo buscaste-...  
  
Heero solo sintió un pisotón del la chica con la que bailaba, lo más seguro es que fuera una chica un tanto torpe, como si nunca hubiera bailado, no le dio mucha importancia pero ... tuvo que poner mucha atención cuando sintió algo suave, el toque de un ángel, dejó salir un suspiro y se vio obligado a voltear, ahí estaba. La muchacha que le dio un beso en la mejilla, lucía sumamente sonrojada a decir verdad un sonrojo delicioso sintió la necesidad de verla por completo.  
  
-Oye Heero no me hacías ca...- Duo cerró los ojos cuando vió la mano de Heero ir directamente a su rostro, pensó que o iba a pegar pero no sintió ningún golpe, solo la mano de Heero sostenerle el mentón y haciéndolo ver directamente a su rostro, no alcanzó a distinguir "algo" que se arremolinaba en los azules ojos de Heero, pero se quedó prendado a ellos.  
  
Heero le sostuvo el mentón y al ver que la chica se volteaba porque pensaba que le iba a pegar hizo que volteara a verlo. Le quitó el antifaz y pudo comprobar lo que había sospechado desde que vio esos ojos violeta que siempre parecían tan transparentes. Se quedó con la angelical cara de Duo que lo miraba sonrojado.  
  
-Valla, pareciera que sólo así te hacen reaccionar mi estimado príncipe, dime ¿te gustó Middie? –  
  
Pero el príncipe heredero se había quedado sin palabras, ¿Middie?, quién, así se llamaba el muchacho trenzado, y entonces tenía nombre de mujer, o es que ella era mujer. Y Milliardo, ¿qué hacía él con esa ropa?, y por qué le había besado?  
  
-¿Quién?-  
  
-Middie, la chica que está bailando con Trent. Oye me vas a decir?-  
  
-No, no es solo que, ¿Qué rayos haces vestido de esa forma?-  
  
-A esque, hoy es el día de carnaval de los gitanos y según ellos todo está al revés, y para honrar eso, las mujeres se visten de hombres y los hombres de mujeres, así que como tu no me soportas hoy lo vas a tener que hacer y vas a tener que bailar conmigo- Dice Duo riéndose y cerrando sus ojos-  
  
Heero sigue viendo su rostro, le había gustado, si ese toque, sus labios quería sentirlo de nuevo.  
  
"Duo no cabía en su sorpresa al sentir que algo dulce y delicado se posaba en sus labios, no quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que era, aunque ya tenía una idea. Dejó que esa sensación vagara por sus labios recorriéndolos y una lengua suave le pedía permiso para entrar a su boca. No tuvo objeción, la mano de Milliardo le tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza para profundizar mas el beso y con la otra mano le rodeó su cintura, Duo no sabía como corresponder, jamás lo habían besado antes, permaneció inmóvil disfrutándolo y queriendo que nunca terminara."  
  
-Mil.. Milliardo que fue eso-  
  
-¿Qué no te gustó?- le cuestiona Milliardo viendo su sonrojo.  
  
-Pues si, si me gustó pero que no se supone que tiene que hacerse entre un hombre y una mujer?-  
  
-Entonces me sugieres que me ponga vestido-  
  
-Yo, este, pues mira yo sólo he visto besarse a los chicos de la aldea-  
  
Milliardo volvió a besarlo.  
  
-Valla- Dejó salir Duo.- Pues si me gustó-  
  
-Y vas a tener mas de esos. Si tu lo deseas.-  
  
-Oye Milliardo y que somos-  
  
-Duo, que te gustaría que fuéramos.-  
  
-Puessss. No lo sé, pero me gustaría que me dieras más que besos...-  
  
Milliardo se sonrojó ante la idea, acaso el muchachito estaba hablando de lo que él pensaba?  
  
-¿De qué hablas Duo?-  
  
-Pues, de chocolates, como los que comen los reyes, mmm, que más, no sería mala idea que me regalaras un arco...-  
  
-Ah, eso ... si claro como quieras-  
  
-Como crees que te voy a pedir regalos Milliardo, con que tu estés conmigo me basta y sobra-  
  
-Te quiero Duo-  
  
-Yo también-  
  
Los pasos de un caballo solitario se oyen en el bosque, hay luna llena, pero a pesar de eso sólo se ven algunos rayos lunares escapándose de entre las hojas de los árboles mas altos.  
  
Después de haber acabado la fiesta con los gitanos, Duo y Heero, bueno Duo, se despidió de los gitanos y estos le prestaron un caballo, los dos montaron en él.  
  
Heero estaba más callado de lo usual, hasta que Duo se atrevió a hablar.  
  
-¿Y?, ¿Qué te pareció?. No son tan malos como parecen, en realidad son muy amables, sabes deberías invitarlos al baile de mañana, así le darían más diversión.-  
  
-Hn-  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-  
  
Heero se baja del caballo y sólo voltea a ver a Duo quién lo mira extrañado. Y mientras se baja también del caballo le dice:  
  
-Oye Heero, si no quieres no, sólo era una propuesta pero si a ti temmb...-  
  
Duo se encontraba frente a Heero quién lo observaba extraño, como en un tono soñador. No acabó de decir algo cuando Heero lo tomó por sorpresa.  
  
Un brazo fuerte pasó por su espalda acercándolo hasta chocar con el pecho de Heero, y casi se desmaya cuando el príncipe posó sus labios en los de él, no cabía en su sorpresa, observaba su rostro el cuál tenía los ojos cerrados y mientras una lengua le urgía a abrir la boca un indescriptible gesto de placer pasó por el semblante del heredero. Fue entonces cuando Duo cerró los ojos también y correspondió al beso.  
  
Era una sensación inexpresable, la boca de Duo tenía un sabor embriagante, como un vino exótico que no quisiera dejar de tomar. Duo pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Heero mientras sentía como Heero lo acercaba hasta llegar a chocar con un árbol.  
  
Ahí se separaron, sus respiraciones se combinaban, por primera vez Duo veía en Heero unas mejillas sonrosadas y sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, a pesar de que era un poco más alto que él su hálito llegaba hasta su boca.  
  
-He, Heero..-  
  
-Shhh- Le calló Heero, y le dio un pequeño beso.- No me preguntes por qué lo hice, y tampoco me preguntes si no lo haré de nuevo porque lo haré hasta que me haya convencido.-  
  
-De.. que-  
  
-Tengo que descubrirlo- y de nuevo volvió a tomar su boca mientras Duo dejaba salir un gemido que Heero atrapa en su boca, sigue por su mandíbula y su cuello.  
  
-Heero-  
  
En ese momento Heero se separa para quedar frente al chico ángel, sus labios sonrojados de tanto que los había probado.  
  
-Milliardo, quiero verte mañana, en la mañana, en las ruinas. Por favor tienes que ir.-  
  
-Si.-  
  
Volvieron a montar el caballo hasta llegar a la casa que estaba en el fondo del valle.  
  
-Hasta mañana entonces- dijo Heero alejándose en el caballo.  
  
-Adiós, príncipe-  
  
Sip sip, ya acabé, lamento si está un tanto cortito, les prometo el quinto rapidísimo, gracias por los reviews son muy lindos. Ando un tanto acarrereada así que lamento si no agradezco muy bien que digamos (1) la pamba, bueno bueno es algo que decimos aquí la mayoría de los mexicanos para decir que vamos a golpear a alguien pero la mayoría de las veces se dice en modo de broma. 


	5. Chapter V

**_Ever After._**

**_Chapter V_**

-----

**El** insolente olor de el césped húmedo llegó hasta su nariz, el roció de la mañana lo llenaba, no era un país muy cálido que digamos así que el fresco era extrañamente acogedor, especialmente para Duo, no sabía si había llegado de noche o de madrugada, pero no importaba ya que no había podido dormir apropiadamente, su mente estaba llena de imágenes y sensaciones que lo inundaban.. Se levantó un poco soñoliento caminó por los establos dispuesto a alimentar a los caballos y a las gallinas de pasada.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban apresurados y de repente la puerta de la caballeriza se azotó dejando pasar a una apresurada Silvia.

-¡Duo! ¡Duo!!, ¡por Dios en dónde has estado!!!???, Lady está furiosa!!-

-Hu??, que te pasa?!, asustas a los caballos, con semejantes gritos quien no se asustaría.-

-No juegues, Lady te estaba buscando anoche, llegó de la corte echando chispas, no sé que le haya pasado pero anoche parecía que quería asesinarte.-

-Ba, siempre está enojada, no me importa.-

-Duo, me mandó llamarte cuando despertaras. Pero te recomiendo que vallas hasta la tarde pues parece que ella y Reelena se levantaron con el pie izquierdo-

-Si si como digas, pero que no sea muy tarde-

-¿Por qué?, ¿tienes que hacer algo?-

-E, este,.. no nada importante!! Je je.-

En el palacio ya había amanecido también, y no era costumbre de nobles despertarse temprano, a excepción de un inusual alegre príncipe que despertó a sus padres a las 8 de la madrugada según ellos.

Los doseles de la cama de los reyes se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a un despierto (en todos los sentidos) príncipe mientras los rayos del sol se cuelan despertando a los monarcas.

-Madre, Padre,... en el baile, quiero que todos queden invitados, incluyendo a los gitanos, todos, quiero que todos vengan plebeyos y nobles, y también quiero que haya más convivencia entre nosotros, habrá fiestas, bailes, una universidad a la que todos puedan asistir..-

-Muy bien, tu extraño muchacho, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestro hijo?- replicó extrañado el rey, ese comportamiento en Heero era "peculiar".

-Querido lo que tu digas, me alegra verte tan animado- la reina por su parte con una gran sonrisa ignorando las reacciones de su marido.

-Bien preparen todo para el baile, será esta misma noche- y con esto Heero salió de la habitación dejando a los reyes entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Insisto mujer, ese no es nuestro hijo.-

-Duo, Duo!!!!, maldición, Duo!!!!-

-Aquí estoy Lady- Duo llegaba hasta donde la mujer estaba, todavía en sus atuendos nocturnos y una enojada Reelena tras de ella- se puede saber en donde estuviste anoche!!!!, no llegaste a dormir a la casa!!-

-Si llegué- replicó Duo con desgano.

-¿Y nuestro desayuno?!, anda, anda muchacho que tenemos hambre!!!-

-Tienen dos manos cada una de ustedes, así que háganlo por ustedes mismas.- dijo esto dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué has dicho?!!, insolente!!!!, sé que anoche fuiste con alguien y voy a descubrirlo, parece una enfermedad contagiosa, también el príncipe se sale de palacio ya no tenemos oportunidad de verlo y....- como si en la mente de Lady hubiera sonado un "CLICK", su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora.- por mucho que sea príncipe .... Sigue teniendo muy malos gustos, no pasa de ser un mocoso estúpido ... como tú- acabó esto último viendo recelosa y malvadamente a Duo.

-¡¡Cierra la boca!!, ¡¡Heero es una persona justa y noble, mucho más de lo que usted pudiera llegar a ser!!, vieja estúpida!!- no se cuantas veces lo he repetido en este fic, pero lo volveré a repetir, en boca cerrada no entran moscas, pero Duo tiene ese orificio en particular lleno de esos insectos, su baca lo ha delatado de nuevo.

Reelena no cabía en su asombro, porque al parecer ella también había comprendido todo y en esos momentos su mirada se lleno de furia pero se asustó un poco al ver la de su madre.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!!!, Wu Fei, estúpido criado ven aquí ahora mismo!!!- gritó la mujer.

Un apresurado Wu Fei llegó corriendo un tanto asustado por los chillidos de la señora, que aunque eran comunes, nunca lo fueron en tal intensidad.

-¿¡Que pasa?- dijo agitado.

-Llévate a Duo y dale treinta azotes- su mirada y sus palabras no pudieron haber salido con mas veneno mientras mostraba una sonrisa entre dientes- a ver si así se le vuelve a ocurrir ocultarme algo, especialmente el por que tanta familiaridad con el príncipe.

-Pero, pero!!, no puedo Duo es mi amigo!!!- trató de decir el chino algo consternado.

-Si no lo haces tu también serás castigado.- la oscura mirada se posó sobre él haciéndolo temblar, no por el miedo a los azotes, sino a lo que pudiera hacer después.

-Déjalo Wu Fei, no quiero que salgas lastimado,- dijo con desgano Duo mientras caminaba hacia una choza, que usualmente utilizaban para dichos castigos.- no quieres que los demás se enteren verdad?, así que hagámoslo rápido- terminó Duo volteando hacia atrás con una enorme sonrisa para enfado de las dos mujeres a sus espaldas.

No se escuchó nada más, ni gritos, lamentos o quejido alguno, se escuchó un ligero llanto, pero no del de ojos amatista. Sino de su amigo que pareciese que le daban los golpes a él.

(NA: un poco dramático, pero oigan, eso de pegarle a tu mejor amigo malamente, como que no se me hace, y recuerden que los azotes no se dan con ramitas de un árbol, si se han pegado alguna vez con el cuero de alguna correa de cinturón o bolsa entonces sabrán que un látigo de unos dos centímetros de espesor ha de doler un "tantito" mas)

Dieron las 12 del día , a pesar de eso el sol no se había asomado todavía, las nubes cubrían el cielo, gris, claro un poco de luz se colaba entre ellas. Dando una sensación de intranquilidad. Como si supieran que algo se avecina.

Las ruinas de un antiguo palacio, digamos, uno muy antiguo, se yerguen en medio de un bosque tranquilo, solitario. El techo ya no está dejando pasar los pocos rayos de luz que se cuelan. Las plantas ya han cubierto sus paredes enredándose en las columnas.

Un joven apuesto está sentado en los marcos de unas de las antiguas ventanas, pareciera leer, pero su mente no está concentrada en la lectura.

El ruido del pasto moverse lo distrae haciéndolo voltear hacia un joven esbelto, cabello amarrado e una larga trenza. Los ojos violetas que ya conoce no tienen el usual brillo. Tal vez sea solo su imaginación.

-Milliardo- dejó salir el príncipe con cierto anhelo en su voz, apenas la noche anterior lo había descubierto, el muchacho cara de ángel le amaba también, o bueno, no se lo había dicho, pero lo sabía ¿o no?. Un simple beso puede decir muchas cosas, aunque ... necesitaba decírselo.- Milliardo yo...-

-Shh, príncipe... tengo que decirle algo.- Duo lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos, esa mañana no había sido una de las mejores que digamos.-

---- Flash back----

-Espero que aprendas mocoso estúpido- dijo Lady observando a Duo quién estaba de espaldas y sus manos colgadas una de cada lado a la pared mientras una llorosa Hilde se postraba a un lado de él.- Crees que el príncipe se va a fijar en un hombre?, y aún mas, en un plebeyo. Lo que tu tienes son sueños de niño, esto no es un cuento en el que la linda damisela captura el corazón de su príncipe. Ni siquiera te ha dicho que te ama y que se va a casar contigo verdad?, eres solo una distracción niño....En la tarde saldaré cuentas contigo, tengo que ir a buscar un vestido apropiado para Reelena. – Duo volteó un poco la cabeza hacia su madrastra- ¿Ha?, ¿no lo sabías?, van a dar un baile, en el que el príncipe anunciará a su futura esposa, y estoy segura de que la elegida será mi niña, (Reelena), ya que la reina y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas- una sonrisa triunfante se posa en sus labios, pero se borra al ver que Duo se para y voltea con una media sonrisa-

-Creo mi lady que el que se va a casar es el príncipe, no la reina- el chico solamente vio venir la mano de lady pero no sintió ningún golpe, en vez de eso una mano se posó gentilmente en su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la más cínica de las miradas.

-Ya tengo planes para ti muchachito, ahora lárgate, que tengo negocios que hacer.-

Y con esto se retiró dejando a Hilde desatando las manos de Duo, en lo que Wu Fei entraba cerrando su puerta tras de si.

-Ahora si que la hiciste buena- dijo Wu Fei a su amigo para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero parecía que Duo no tenía ganas de bromear.- Que te pasa amigo?, no vas a dejar que esa vieja bruja te deprima osi?-

-Cállate Wu Fei!- le dijo Hilde al notar el rostro de Duo- estas bien Duo?, vamos, alégrate, tu jamás te dejas influenciar por mi madre-

-No Hilde, nunca le hago caso... pero- volteó a verlos con una sonrisa triste- esta vez dijo algo muy cierto, el es un príncipe, y yo un plebeyo.- y con esto se sentó en el suelo mientras Hilde trataba de curar sus heridas-

-Duo, eso no tiene nada que ver, se aman, ¿o no?, el te quiere y estoy segura de que ...-

-No Hilde no lo entiendes!, sus padres esperan a un noble o a una noble esta noche dirá quién será el que gobierne junto a él por el resto de su vida, no puedo hacerle esto!-

-¡Ahora me vas a escuchar pedazo de idiota!, ¡tu eres el único que te estás cerrando a las posibilidades!, Si sigues con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ningún lado- le dijo Wu Fei mientras se paraba frente a él- jamás te has rendido y esta no será la....- se detuvo al ver que Duo retiraba cuidadosamente las manos de Hilde de su espalda que ya había curado-

-Tengo que irme, luego los veo.- y con esto se marchó sin voltear hacia atrás-

---Fin del Flash Back---

-Milliardo ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre- le contestó Heero mientras lo abrazaba para besarlo.

-Heero yo....- no pudo decir nada más porque sus labios eran capturados e instantáneamente se relajó sintió sus los brazos del príncipe en su espalda, pero una punzada de dolor lo hizo gritar levemente separándose del príncipe.-

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Heero al notar que bajaba su rostro.-

-Tengo... tengo que decirte algo Heero- Duo lo miró un poco triste pero Heero continuó-

-En serio?, yo también quiero decirte algo.!, Ven esta noche conmigo al baile, por favor, necesito que vallas, tengo que decirte algo mas importante en el baile y espero que la idea te agrade también.-

-¿Eh, eso es lo que me quieres decir?-

-Si, es una sorpresa, Milliardo Te quiero tanto,- le dijo Heero trazando con su mano el rostro de Duo, mientras este dejaba salir un ligero suspiro incitándolo de nuevo a Heero a tomar su rostro, para después separarse y mirarlo a los ojos.- Ahora dime lo que querías decirme-

Duo sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿Cómo decirle?, el siempre había dicho lo que sentía y lo que quería, pero... esta vez, las palabras no salieron de su boca. Como decirle?, ¿Cómo?.

-Yo soy, Heero yo no.... Heero te quiero.- lo miró a los ojos mientras este se separaba de él dándole un fugaz beso.

-Te espero esta noche, tienes que ir.-

Y con esto Heero se fue corriendo dejando a un desolado Duo. Sabía que esa noche iba a anunciar a su pareja, pero, y si en realidad Lady tenía razón?- El dijo que me quería, pero, lo mismo me dijo Milliardo y él ya no está aquí-

-----

Mientras Duo regresaba a mansión alcanzó a ver a Silvia que corría justo hacia su dirección.

-¡¡¡¡Duo, Duo ven ¡!!!!!!!-

-Que pasa?- dijo con un poco de desgano-

-¡¡¡¡Ven rápido!!!, tienes que sacarlas de tu cuarto!!!-

-¿Pero a quien?-

-A lady y a Reelena, esas arpías ven vamos corre, corre!!!!!!!!-

Duo y Silvia entraron en la habitación y vieron a Lady tomando en sus manos un vestido azul muy elegante mientras Reelena se sentaba en la cama de Duo.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Duo

-Ya que el príncipe escogerá esta noche a su futura esposa, Reelena tiene que estar presentable no?-

-Y que le hace pensar que la escogerá a ella, es más ese vestido era de mi madre- contestó Duo.

-¿Y?, el vestido de una muerta no me caerá nada mal- dijo con crueldad Reelena, a lo que Duo respondió arrebatándole el vestido y darle y empujón que la hizo caerse de la cama, apenas le dio tiempo para pararse y echarse a correr seguida por Duo, Lady y Silvia-

Reelena chillaba por toda la casa hasta que vio el libro de Duo, lo tomó en sus manos y lo levantó amenazando con tirarlo a la chimenea.

-¡Dame ese vestido Duo!- amenazó la ingrata.

-¡Dame el libro entonces!- contestó Duo

-Dale el vestido Duo, a menos que quieras perder uno de los pocos recuerdos de tu padre- dijo Lady acercándose al muchacho.

Duo levantó sus manos y tenuemente fue acercando el vestido hacia Reelena la cuál se lo arrebató y tiró enseguida el libro a la fogata. Duo trató de rescatarlo de las llamas pero lo único que consiguió fue quemarse levemente las manos.

-¡¡¡NOOo!!!, zorra!!!! Dame ese vestido- gritó Duo pero fue detenido por Lady quién con ayuda de otro criado lo llevaron pataleando hacia su cuarto-

-Estate quieto niño!!,- gruñó Lady,- no quiero que te muevas de aquí Reelena y yo iremos a palacio para que por fin vea al príncipe.-

Y diciendo eso lo encerró en su cuarto. Con lo que no contaba era que en el cuarto hay ventanas (NA: lógico pero bueno, sigamos) y a pesar de estar en un segundo piso Duo saltó y corrió sin que las dos mujeres se dieran cuenta, cuando ellas salieron de la mansión entró al cuarto de Reelena y tomó el vestido, lo escondió. No iba a dejar que una víbora como Reelena se pusiera algo tan preciado para él. Y tratando de olvidar todo se dispuso a hacer sus labores.

---

-¡Hijo!, en donde estabas?! Ven quiero que vengas con nosotras-

En una de las bancas estaban sentadas Reelena, Lady y la reina mientras un horrorizado Heero se acerca hacia ellas.

-Damas- saludó Heero con una reverencia-

-Oh hijo, que bueno que ya llegaste, en dónde has estado?, hemos esperado por días que tomes el te con nosotras.-

-Lo siento madre, he ido a cabalgar con un ehh... amigo-

Los ojos de Reelena y Lady se posaron en el príncipe, sabían que era lo que pasaba.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, príncipe, pero. Acaso su amigo... este... ¿Cómo es?- preguntó Lady.-

-¿Para que quiere saberlo?- le respondió Heero de muy mala gana.-

-Heero, esas no son maneras de contestarle a una dama!- lo regañó la reina.-

-Lo lamento madre. No creo que le incumba mucho pero su nombre es Milliardo y es...- fue interrumpido por Lady.-

-Blanco, ojos amatista y cabello largo, café claro.- observó las reacciones de Heero el cual estaba sumamente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo....-

-Lo se- fue su simple respuesta-

-¿En serio?, oh que bien!, me estaba preocupando, pensé que mi hijo hablaba de un fantasma- dijo la reina con su usual jovialidad-

-Me temo mi reina que no es un fantasma- Lady dio un sorbo a su te- es muy real. Y de hecho vive con nosotras. Es un familiar lejano. Pero me temo que ya no estará aquí por mucho tiempo.-

En el rostro de Heero se formó una gran duda e intranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué dice?!, ¿¡Por que no!?-

-El ha sido comprometido con Traize. Traize Crushrenada. ¿Lo conoce?. Se irá a vivir como su pareja. ¿No me diga que no se lo había dicho?- una sonrisa triunfal se formó en los labios de Reelena.-

Heero salió de los jardines seguido por su madre, hasta que lo alcanzó.

-Hijo que tienes, ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó cariñosa su madre.

-¿Sabes?, Cuando lo conocí, el me dijo ladrón.- sonrisa triste y melancólica- y después de todo,... si lo soy.-

-Hijo no te entiendo, ¿es ese muchacho algo mas para ti?-

-Lo es madre, el iba a ser.... ¡rayos!!!- golpeó una de las paredes de palacio-

-Hijo, lo siento tanto, debe haber un error..-

-No madre, esta mañana... trató de decírmelo, lo vi en sus ojos.. y yo, yo lo único que hice fue, decirle cuanto le quería y con eso lo herí mas- su rostro se volvió lúgubre.- si, después de todo soy un ladrón. Porque me robé su corazón y no lo merecía.-

Uajajajaja estoy de vuelta!!!!!!!!!!

Lamento mucho mucho mucho, (no hay palabras) la tardanza y se que este capítulo no es excusa, porque es muy corto, les prometo que los demás serán largos largos largos.

Ok ahí van las respuestas a los reviews:

DUO M.V.P.V. : ¿Cómo crees que te voy a criticar?, felíz me siento de que leas mi fic. Mil gracias por tus reviews, fueron err.... Muy estimulantes para seguir escribiendo, prometo solemnemente actualizar lo mas rápido posible .

Kai Ylonen: este,,, eso de portarme mal siempre lo hago, y gracias por presionar, porque eso ayuda a que las ideas (al menos en mi caso) salgan mejor, bye.

Lune de Barlon: no, no lo dejo así aquí está el quinto capi como lo prometido es deuda.

AGUILA FANEL : gracias por tus felicitaciones!!!! Lamento no poner mas Trowa Quatre pero este es un Duo Heero, en fin gracias por tus reviews

Kai Ylonen: ¿En serio?, crees que me esta saliendo bien pues gracias o. Sin ustedes los reviewers nosotros los autores no tenemos motivos para seguir escribiendo.

Malena: mira XD te diré que mi imaginación se ha atrofiado con los juegos de computadora , pero en fin, todos tenemos buena imaginación. Espero algún día leer algun fic tuyo. Y si ya lo tienes nomás avísame que yo lo leo. Y sobre aviso no hay engaño, ¬¬ me has estado atormentando estas noches? Esque tus amenazas en los reviews son errrr.. esimulantes u.

darkmousy: gracias por esperar, ojalá y este quinto capi no te decepcione tanto ya que esta cortito pero prometo actualizar rápido. Es un hecho.

zer0one: no eres la primera persona que lee la película, XD casi todos me dicen lo mismo, pero me alegra ¿verdad que está divina? TT dan ganas de llorar. En cuanto a mi cuenta de Hotmail (esta rara te lo advierto) es : . Ok, espero verte en el msn.

Tsubaza Winner: amigocha !!!!! gracias por los reviews, -- sip me tardé en poner el beso. Lo lamento. Gomen. Espero que sigas leyendo y te agrade el resto de la historia. o

Dark: gracias por el review sigue leyendo!!!!o

Angeli Murasaki: gracias por el review, y tb por tu apreciación ) ¿verdad que la película está divina?

Uru Yuy: -- lo lamento pero no creo agregar lemon, como que es u sweet. Pero iré pensando en ello seriamente. Yo tb he visto la película como unas 5 veces y no me canso de verla XD.

Hotaru-chan : me encantó tu review, gracias por las apreciaciones, me alegra que pienses eso del fic.

Loreto W : weeeeeeee ! a todos les gustó el concurso de arquería o que felíz me siento, gracias por el review. - Quatre con turbante, simplemente divino.

Sakuri-YuY-Maxwell: como vez ya escribí ¬¬ (mejor lento pero seguro) en fin porfa sigue leyendo y dejando reviews (si quieres digo, mejor no presiono).

kinyoubi: la mayoría hemos visto la peli aaaahhhhh (suspiro) y no me canso de verla. El final te lo cuento cuando se acabe el fic .)


	6. Chapter VI

**Ever After**

_Capítulo VI

* * *

_

Era temprano por la noche, apenas el sol se había ocultado para dejar paso a colores amatistas y oscuros. El fresco no era ningún problema ya que esa noche en palacio se respiraba un aire de calor y alegría. Por fin el príncipe tendría una esposa y sería anunciada esa misma noche.

En cierta mansión un muchacho de ojos tristes se recuesta sobre en el piso de su habitación, pensando en si debe ir o no a palacio.

Maldición- masculle Duo de entre sus labios-

TOC, TOC – se oye en el cuarto.

Duo, abre por favor- es la voz de Hilde, quien con un juego de llaves abre la puerta y se asoma levemente.- Duo, que esperas, vas a llegar tarde al…-

No pienso ir.- Contesta Duo mientras rueda sobre su costado dándole la espalda.

¿Cómo que no piensas ir, vas a dejar que mi madre y mi hermana ganen así como así?-

Hilde, ellas ya habían ganado desde el momento en que el príncipe posó sus ojos en mí.- contestó con desgano abriéndoles la puerta.

No te entiendo-

Mírame Hilde. Soy un hombre¿comprendes todo lo que implica la extensión de la palabra?-

Un silencio asolador se cimbró en el cuarto.

¡Muy bien ya estuvo suave de tus lamentos! Ahora tu me vas a escuchar.- gritó Hilde.- tu lo dijiste, el príncipe ha posado sus ojos en ti, no en Reelena ni en nadie más,. ¿Crees que eso lo va a detener?.-

Pero, pero Hilde el necesita un heredero y yo no p...-

Cierra la boca! No he acabado de hablar... Sabes lo que son los nobles ¿los conoces?.- ironizó la chica.- alguno de ellos se puede quedar a cargo del reino cuando ninguno de ustedes dos lo pueda hacer.

Duo abrió los ojos como platos "¿acaso dijo los dos¿hacerse cargo?" y tal parece que la muchacha adivinó sus pensamientos ya que siguió.

Si señorito, los dos, estoy segura de que si vas al baile esta noche el príncipe no te rechazará. Y si dudas del príncipe, pues ... entonces creo que hubiera sido mejor que no lo hayas conocido.-

Duo quedó un tanto shokeado por las palabras de la pelinegra, pero no por eso dejaban de ser verdad. Le sonrió con gratitud.

Tienes razón.-

¡Así se habla!-

* * *

Un chico de ojos aqua se paseaba alrededor de una de las habitaciones reales, mientras una mirada verde le observaba en su vaivén.

Quatre cálmate-le dijo el soldado.

No puedo.- siguió caminando el rubio.

Dime ¿que es lo que te pasa?-

Algo no está bien, lo sé-

¿Algo, especifique príncipe.-

Bien sabes que no me gusta que me llames así-

Vamos Quatre, dilo ya.-

¿Qué tan enamorado está Heero de ese muchacho tan misterioso?-

Si el pobre de Trowa estuviera comiendo de seguro se atragantaba.

¿Disculpa?-

Dime-

Esque, por qué, o mejor dicho ¿para qué quieres saberlo?-

Trowa, sé que el príncipe Heero no es muy afectivo que digamos, pero, necesito saber lo que sea, alguna señal, de que en realidad está enamorado.-

¿Tiene que ver con nosotros?-

Quatre lo vio con dulzura en los ojos, por lo general Trowa no utilizaba un "nosotros" en sus conversaciones.

Si-

En realidad tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esos dos, en realidad me atrevería a decir que esta noche ÉL podría ser nuestro nuevo príncipe.

(suspiro)- Bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco.-

Hasta ahora no encuentro la parte en que tú y yo aparecemos.-

Me preguntaba si, en realidad el príncipe Heero se iba a comprometer con alguien esta noche, o si en realidad era pura falacia y me iba a desposar a mi, y bueno, pues yo no… bueno esque…-

Te comprendo- susurró Trowa robándole un beso al más pequeño- Pero eso no era todo lo que me querías decir ¿verdad?-

El rubio sonrió ligeramente asintiendo- Mi preocupación no solo se debía a eso, porque estoy seguro que de haber sido así hubieras hecho algo al respecto- Dicho esto un fuerte rubor cubrió el rostro de Trowa- lo sabía. Así que por eso no me preocupé tanto. Más bien era porque tengo una sensación de malestar, algo…-

¿Y tu que crees que sea ese algo?-

El otro chico-

¿Crees que no sea el adecuado?-

Oh, no, no es eso. Esque simplemente me preocupo por él.-

Estoy seguro de que tu instinto no falla, pero no veo el por qué de… ¿oye a dónde vas!-

Gritó Trowa al ver que su príncipe se aleja de la habitación.

A buscar al chico misterioso.-

¡Qué¿Y se puede saber con qué permiso?-

Trowa, estoy seguro de que otra fuente de abrazos me vendría muy bien, pero no estoy seguro de que tu lo apruebes- ironizó el más chico.- Ahora ven, que no tengo idea de dónde es el lugar.-

¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo si la tengo?-

Confío en ti-

* * *

¡Maldición se me hace tarde!- gritaba Duo por toda la casa, estaba hecho un desastre, desde que Reelena y su madrastra se habían ido a "conseguir más accesorios", él había acabado de esconder todo lo valioso que aún le quedaba, junto con el vestido de su madre. Que sorpresa se llevarían esas dos arpías al enterarse de que…..-

¡Las cosas no están!- fue completada la oración, los gritos provenían de la recámara de Reelena, de seguro ya se habían dado cuenta.-

Enseguida unos pasos acelerados se dirigieron a la cocina que era donde Duo estaba.

¡No sé como demonios saliste de tu cuarto mocoso¡¡¡Pero dime en este instante en dónde rayos está el maldito vestido!- gritó Lady con todas sus fuerzas, mientras una colérica Reelena llegaba con la misma furia que su madre, si no es que más.-

Puesss, tal vez … es- tén en-el-mismo-lugar…. –siseó Duo- ¡QUE LOS CANDELABROS, LAS SILLAS, LAS PINTURAS, Y TODO LO QUE HA DESAPARECIDO EN ESTA CASA!- acabó gritando el de ojos violeta.-

Lady hubiera estallado de furia si hubiera podido, sus ojos se encogieron y su mirada se posó en toda la habitación hasta llegar a Duo, lentamente se alejó a la puerta de la cocina y de un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta no dando tiempo al trenzado de salir.

¡Ahí te vas a quedar bastardo!- miró a los sirvientes que llegaban apresurados - ¡Y ustedes ni se atrevan a abrirle, ya que los mandaré a azotar si les va bien!.

Lady tomó un cerrojo que se encontraba colgado en un clavo salido de la pared, lo puso en la puerta y se llevó la llave.

Vamos Reelena, y ustedes ya están advertidos- sentenció la mujer dejando un aire lúgubre entre los que ahí estaban.-

¡Maldita bruja, en qué momento me descuidé! AAAAHHHH!- gritó Duo mientras azotaba la puerta con furia.-

Duo, Duo cálmate encontraremos la forma de sacarte a tiempo.- trataba de sosegar Hilde a su hermanastro.-

¡No me voy a calmar malditasea, tuve que recorrer grandes distancias, hacerme pasar de mujer, mentir, participar en un estúpido torneo de arquería¡hasta latigazos¿Y todo para qué¡Para que lo único que me detenga sea esta estúpida puerta¡Dime si no es motivo de enojarme!- gritaba exasperado

Bueno, yo- trató de seguir la morena.

Duo tiene razón.- secundó Wu Fei – encontraré la forma, no importa cómo.-

¡Yo sé!- dijo Silvia- el maestro, el anciano de la aldea¡él puede ayudarnos!.

¿El dueño de las pinturas?- preguntó la morena

El mismo- dijo orgullosa la rubia.

Pues qué esperamos¡vamos por él!- dijo enérgico Wu Fei- ¿Qué no me piensan acompañar?-

Prefiero quedarme aquí y tratar de calmar a Duo- dijo nerviosa Hilde-

Yo también me quedo-

¡Bah, mejor por mí, llegaré mas rápido- y con esto se apresuró hacia la puerta principal para tomar uno de los caballos que estaban amarrados a los troncos.

* * *

¿Y bien hijo?- una pregunta se hizo sonar entre los retumbantes ecos de las columnas del palacio.

Un joven de zafira mirada se encontraba recargado en una de las columnas, escuchando todo el albedrío que su padre había preparado especialmente para este baile, la noche en que se comprometería. Si, habían invitado a los gitanos, y esa era una de las razones por lo cuál la fiesta estaba muy animada, todos esos colores, danzas exóticas, disfraces exuberantes y color de piel diferente. Que tal pareciera que lejos de incomodar a los miembros de la realeza les parecía agradable a la vista. Había sido buena idea por parte de unos ojos violeta.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del joven príncipe, que al recordar al muchacho ángel su cuerpo tembló de nulidad, sin ganas de responder miró a su padre.

Mira, hijo, yo sé que he sido injusto, desde un principio no he de haberte comprometido sin consultarte antes. He de saber que antes que Rey tengo que ser padre. Los reyes de Arabia pueden molestar pero esos asuntos debes dejármelos a mí, ahora lo que importa es que elijas, aunque ya tenemos tu madre y yo una idea de quién será el elegido.-

Ante estas palabras Heero miró un tanto extrañado a su padre, pero a la vez con recelo.

Pues tal vez no sea lo que ustedes piensan.- contestó fúnebre- en cuento a Quatre, estoy seguro de que no hay fuerza humana para que lo hagan casarse conmigo.-

Muchacho cada vez estás mas incoherente, mejor ven a recibir a los invitados.- obviamente el rey no comprendía a la perfección (por no decir nada) las palabras de su heredero.- Además, estoy seguro que harás lo mejor, para ti, y para el reino.-

Si padre, haré lo mejor para todos.- esto último lo agregó con total amargura mientras sus secos pasos resonaban por cada uno de los rincones de ese recinto.

* * *

Quatre, ya hemos recorrido todo el pueblo¡no hay mas en donde buscar!- replicó Trowa mientras desaceleraba el paso de su caballo.

¡Que haces, necesitamos buscar en cada una de las villas de los nobles¡Anda apura el paso!- objetó Quatre, pero al girar su vista no supo mas, no hasta llegar al suelo.-

¡Quatre!- gritó el ojiverde.

¡Rayos, lo lamento pero llevo prisa.- dijo un moreno levantándose del piso y tratando de subir a su caballo de nuevo.-

¡Un minuto, no son horas para estar en la calle- Trowa desenvainó su sable mientras le quitaba la capucha al desconocido- Tu- alcanzó a decir.-

Guarda eso, igual ustedes también están fuera, deberían estar en el palacio- gritó el otro

¿Por qué la prisa?- preguntó un aturdido Quatre quién se había incorporado.

No es momento, debo irme,-

Escucha chino sé que tú conoces a Milliardo Peacecraft, dinos donde está- amenazó Trowa a Wu Fei-

¿Para que quieren saberlo, es precisamente por eso que me debo apurar, así que a un lado- por un momento casi olvidaba que ese soldado conocía a Duo como Milliardo.

El chino trató de moverse pero un ligero agarre en su brazo lo hizo detenerse.

Tal vez yo pueda ayudar- dijo sonriente el rubio-

¿Y yo para que los quiero a ustedes? Dudo que sepan hacer algo de lo que yo necesite- replicó receloso

¿En serio necesitas tanto la ayuda, pues vayámonos de una vez, ya que hemos perdido mucho tiempo parlando aquí.- dijo Trowa montando su caballo, seguido de Quatre.-

¡Quién les dijo que quería su ayuda?- gritó indignado el chino ante la olímpicamente bien ignorada respuesta-

Quatre, tu ve en medio de nosotros, será mas seguro.- ignoró el soldado.

¡Aaaaaaahhhhhgg¡Está bien síganme!-

Y con esto tres jinetes salían disparados hacia la hacienda de Lady One.

* * *

Apúrate niña que se nos hace tarde.- gritaba Lady a una apurada y todavía sonrojada Reelena quién no salía de su estupor por el berrinche que hizo unos minutos antes.-

¡Ya voy madre!-

Madre, no creo que sea buena idea, cuando Duo salga no sabremos de ….-

Tu cierra la boca Hilde, y ya ponte esa máscara.-

Pero madre, ni siquiera me gustan los bailes, yo no…-

No te apures, tu solo vas a comer. Parece que es para lo único que te sirve esa inútil boca tuya.- agregó cruelmente la "dama" mientras veía como Hilde agachaba la cabeza.- Bien, salgamos, que el cochero ya está afuera.-

Las tres mujeres salieron de la casa. Hilde trataba de ver a lo lejos a Wu Fei, pero no lo divisó sino hasta unos minutos después, cuando el coche ya estaba un poco lejos de la mansión, menos mal que su madre y hermana no se dieron cuenta. Venían otros dos jinetes con Wu Fei, pero no alcanzó a distinguirlos.

* * *

¡Está por acá!- gritó el chino-

Valla pero si es la casa de la gallina rubia.- dijo despreocupado Trowa mientras era observado por un confundido Quatre.-

¿Ya habías venido?- preguntó el de ojos aqua-

Si, pero en condiciones muy extrañas.-

¿He?-

¡Se van a quedar ahí parados?- apresuró a decir el moreno quién ya iba bajando las escaleras, seguido de los otros dos.-

¡Wu¡que bien, pensé que no lo habías encontrado!- dijo Silvia.- Marie fue a buscar herramientas, y…. y ninguno de esos dos es el maestro.-

Lo sé, ahora a un lado. ¿Y Hilde?-

Ya se fue, Lady la obligó a ir al baile.-

Hmf. Luego iré por ella.- refunfuñó el chino con un ligero rubor en el rostro.-

¿Y el problema?- dijo un Trowa que seguramente se sentía invisible en ese momento ante la charla de esos dos.-

Aquí abajo.- señaló el chino la puerta de la cocina.

CRASHHHH!

Se oyó dentro de la cocina.

Será mejor que abran la puerta rápido antes de que trate de hacer una salida por si mismo. Dijo la rubia despreocupadamente.-

Antes de que dijeran nada el chico mas pequeño se adelantó y observó detenidamente la puerta. Tras examinarla dirigió sus manos a las ejes de la puerta quitándole el tornillo que sujetaba la puerta con la pared a cada una de las arcas, de inmediato la puerta cayó de golpe dejando salir un enorme costal de granos dando de lleno en el chino quién ya se encontraba dispuesto a entrar a la cocina.

¡Eres un genio!- dijo emocionada Silvia quién daba brincos de alegría.

Si, voy a ser recordado por la historia como el hombre que abrió la puerta- dijo Quatre sonriendo dejando a una Silvia apenada pero contenta.

¿Y el problema era?- siguió Trowa sin hallarle un gran chiste al asunto.

¿Lo ves? Mis instintos nunca fallan- dijo Quatre

¡Gracias al cielooooooo!-salió disparado un alegre Duo hacia su salvador quién quedó en el suelo con un sonriente Duo sobre él.-

De nada- dijo divertido el rubio-

En serio no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes- dijo Duo observando a Quatre, Trowa y a un Wu Fei que todavía no se levantaba del suelo.-

Ya puedes quitarte de encima- dijo muy serio Trowa-

¡Ah claro!. Ahora sí me tengo que cambiar.-

¿Y se puede saber con qué disfraz?- preguntó Silvia-

La marcha de Duo se detuvo para dejar ver su rostro casi de desesperación absoluta.

¡Tenías que arruinarlo verdad?- gritó Duo casi fulminándola con la mirada

¿Oh si¿entonces no te importaba si parecías un completo idiota en el palacio, siendo el único sin disfraz- le replicó Silvia levantando la ceja.-

…-

Siempre soy la que tiene que pensar en todo.- se resignó a decir Silvia.-

También puedo hacer algo al respecto.- dijo gentilmente el príncipe.

¡En estos momentos lo que necesito es ir volando al palacio para alcanzar a llegar!- gritó Duo.-

Bien¿quieres alas, alas tendrás.- añadió el de ojos aqua.-

¿He?-

* * *

Maldito Duo¡lo odio!.- mascullaba Reelena al ver los vestidos de las demás cortesanas, y al recordar que no pudo traer el hermoso vestido de la madre de Duo.

Ella iba vestida de azul con bastantes zafiros y piedras azules incrustados en este, mientras que su antifaz era conformado de plumas de pavo real.

Ya Reelena, no te preocupes, lo que les sobra de vestido les falta de belleza.- dijo Lady animando a su hija.-

Y lo que le sobra de belleza le falta de cerebro.- masculló Hilde sin que su madre ni su hermana la oyeran.

Hilde se alejó hacia la mesa de la comida (XD, no, no solo va a comer) admiraba todos y cada uno de los adornos de palacio, había un enorme barco que simulaba navegar, rodeado de telas de colores y ligeros destellos de joyas, los marineros eran gitanos que simulaban batallas navales mientras hacían acrobacias brincando de un mástil a otro. Había también lanzallamas que hacían suertes con fuego y espadas. Algunos niños balanceaban objetos sobre palos, y otras muchas jovencitas bailaban al ritmo de panderos y tambores.

A lo lejos Hilde alcanzó a ver una sombra, que se alejaba de toda la algarabía del palacio, un leve reflejo de la luna iluminó aquella sombra, era el príncipe. ¿A caso tenía pensado huir?

De un movimiento rápido Hilde se escabulló de entre la multitud para tratar de alcanzar al muchacho, de un momento a otro llegó a donde se suponía debía estar la sombra. Pero algo la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola gritar del susto, sin embargo nada salió de sus labios.

¿Para qué me sigues?- dijo una helada voz tras de sí.-

Es, esque lo vi muy lejos y yo, pues bueno…-

Si eres otra de las niñas tontas que quiere ganar puntos conmigo, te informo que se te ha hecho un poco tarde.- dijo secamente Heero.

Hilde indignada se soltó con fuerza de las manos del príncipe.

¡Escúcheme bien su majestad¡Ni crea que tiene tanto encanto, yo no venía por eso.- dijo Hilde enojada, para luego formar una cara de angustia en su rostro al reaccionar a lo que había dicho, y ante la reacción del príncipe, el cuál solamente se cruzó de brazos y la miró como buscando una explicación.-

¿Y bien?-

Ya se lo dije, lo vi lejos de palacio y pensé que, bueno, como hoy es su fiesta de compromiso y tal vez esté nervioso y bueno esque yo…-

Aquí la única nerviosa eres tú, y no, no intentaba fugarme, en especial hoy.-

¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que si va a escoger pareja- dijo emocionada Hilde.-

Ahora te recuerdo.-dijo pensativo Heero- tu estabas cerca de Lady One y su hija¿crees que la voy a elegir a ella?.- dijo el ojiazul como si comprendiera ahora todo el asunto.- Pues lamento decirte que no será así, ahora si me haces el favor de dejarme solo…-

¡Esto es el colmo!-interrumpió Hilde.- ¡Príncipe o no, no voy a dejar que saque sus propias conclusiones!. Número uno.- señaló poniendo el dedo índice en alto- por supuesto que no tenía pensado en que usted desposara a la inepta de Reelena. Usted no es tan tonto. Número dos.- levantó el otro dedo.- yo bien sé a quién va a anunciar esta noche. Y número tres.- levantó el tercer dedo.- Tenga cuidado que ahí viene mi hermana.- finalizó Hilde tratando de escabullirse de nuevo dejando a un sorprendido Heero, y no sólo por el agarre que sintió en ese instante, sino por el "punto número dos" de la chica.

¡Príncipe¡que casualidad!- si como no-

Lady Reelena.- trató de safarse el príncipe pero no pudo.- ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

Oh, nada en especial es solo que quería platicar con usted.-

¿Y de que, si se puede saber-

Pueees, no se, digamos de su elección de esta noche.- dijo maliciosa la chica acercándose más a Heero.-

Ah, con que eso era. No se preocupe señorita Reelena.- un brillo apareció en los ojos de la muchacha.- Si eso es lo que le molesta, no se inquiete. Estoy seguro de que mi futura esposa… La recibirá con gusto como una de sus damas de honor.- dijo suspicaz Heero.

De inmediato la sonrisa de la muchacha se borró, para dejar una espantada mueca.

No ponga ese rostro, era solo una broma.- remató el joven. –"Pobre ingenua, ni se lo imagina".-pensó el chico de ojos ópalo.-

Pero qué bromista es usted, je, je.- rió nerviosa la muchacha.-

Me encantan las "bromas"-

* * *

¡Vamos, vamos, ya déjame Silvia ya estoy bien. ¡Que me sueltes te digo,- trataba de decirle Duo a una emocionada chica, que arreglaba cualquier detalle del disfraz del muchacho.-

No te muevas, déjame acomodarte esto.- ignoró la hábil chica.-

Rayos.- se resignó el tranzado.-

Cuando la muchacha hubo acabado, se despidió del muchacho que tomó un corcel blanco que estaba en las caballerizas, y se marchó, tan rápido como pudo.

Ya se fue-

¿No me digas?- satirizó Wu Fei- ¡auch!-

Grosero- le recriminó Silvia.- ¿Y ustedes no piensan ir?- dijo mirando a Quatre y Trowa.-

Claro que sí- contestó animoso el rubio- en un momento.-

¿Por qué razón estás tan seguro de esto Quatre?- preguntó el ojiverde al chico.-

No lo sé.- fue su simple respuesta.-

¿No lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida Silvia.-

Las cosas no se dan por suerte, solamente "son"-

Si, si, como sea¿No se piensan ir?- les dijo el chino-

¡Chang¡En serio eres un grosero!- gritó la joven.-

Oye ya entendí, no tienes que repetirlo.-

No se preocupe señorita, ya nos vamos.- contestó gentilmente el príncipe.-

Yo también voy.- secundó Wu Fei.-

¿Y tú a qué vas?-

Pues por Hilde¿Por qué más iría yo a esos tontos bailes?-

Como si te dejaran pasar.-

¡Cierra el pico Silvia Noventa¡AUCH!-

Maleducado, ahora vámonos ya y deja de parlotear.- dijo tranquilamente Trowa montando su corcel.-

¡Me la vas a pagar!-

* * *

Sentía como el viento chocaba con su rostro, como miles de gotas de agua fría estrellándose en su piel, a cada paso agigantado del corcel su corazón aumentaba el acelerado ritmo de sus latidos.

Las siluetas de los árboles pasaban fugazmente, como fantasmas rodeándote, que de vez en cuando tocaban tu cuerpo, sin hacerte mayor daño que el de una ramita chocar con tu persona.

No se dio cuenta de cuando su trenza se había desecho y ahora su cabello estaba libre, mezclándose con la crin del caballo blanco. Juntos parecían una misma bestia, un mismo ser, blancuzco, una sombra en negativo que cruzaba el negro bosque, tal vez asustando a los verdaderos espíritus que circundaban tal paisaje oscuro, pero a la vez intoxicante y profundamente bello.

La luna no quería dejar de percibir tal visión, y negando su comportamiento, hoy, y solamente hoy se mostró completa, como nunca lo había hecho antes. Como si quisiera estar en primera fila. Observando.

Observando a uno de los muchos que habían compartido historias con ella, y esta vez veía a un hijo predilecto.

Estaba ahí, a pesar de que no era luna llena. Nadie pareció notarlo. O por lo menos no por ahora.

Bien, solo … respira Duo, ya estas aquí. Hecho un desastre, pero estás aquí.- se dijo a si mismo Duo mientras se hacía una coleta un tanto floja, dando la ilusión de que traía el cabello suelto.- Solo espero no haber llegado tarde.-

Y sin más se encaminó ahora solo al centro de la fiesta.

* * *

¡Mis queridos súbditos. Esta noche me causa un gran regocijo el presentar a mi hijo, Heero. El cuál les anunciará su decisión final!- anunció el monarca a una muchedumbre que rugía en un estruendoso aplauso.-

Este es el momento hija.- Lady tomaba la mano de Reelena quién casi brincaba de alegría.

Reelena había visto a Hilde quién se alejaba, y cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarla después platicando con el príncipe, SU príncipe. Era hora de entrar en acción, se había dicho a si misma. Y con lo que antes le había dicho el heredero, estaba segura de la decisión de este.

Hilde no hacía nada mas que observar, con la ligera esperanza de que ese alguien llegara. Hasta que un brillo le hizo perder las ansias que tenía contenidas, haciéndole formar una sonrisa en los labios.

Esta noche, estoy seguro de hacer lo correcto, y lo más justo para ustedes, nuestro pueblo, y también para mí. Y es por eso que he decidido….- Heero se detuvo secamente, dejando en expectación a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Después de un momento, todos volteaban hacia la misma dirección en que lo hacía el príncipe heredero. El cuál no respondía, de un momento a otro dejó de respirar, como si hubiesen robado su aliento. Sus ojos parecieran no recordar como mirar al igual que en sus oídos no resonaba el sonido, ni como querían escuchar.

Con la luna en totalmente llena faz, una larga sombra causada por ella, se asomó lentamente por el pasillo principal. A su paso iba quitando el hálito, dejando a la gante pálida y sin palabras.

Pero lejos de asustar a alguien. Esta bella sombra blanca, iluminaba su paso con su sola presencia.

Un ángel- se atrevió a decir una vocecilla entre los súbditos. Pero nada más se oyó por un largo rato.

Preferían seguir admirando tal visión etérea. Sus ropajes eran resplandecientes, en toda la tela, si eso era tela en verdad, había incrustaciones de finísimos diamantes, casi polvo hecho casimir. Con aspecto elegante lo portaba. No había diferencia alguna entre la blancura de su armadura y lo albo de su piel, haciendo inútil la necesidad de guantes. Los reflejos lunares chocaban continuamente con su caminar dándole un aura argenta a todo su cuerpo.

La ilusión con que acababa esta ninfa eran unas perfectas alas plateas, con la que los rayos jugaban colándose a través de ese inverosímil material que al igual que su atuendo radiaba ilustremente.

Pareciera no llevar antifaz alguno, sin embargo. Un exquisito polvo cubre su rostro a nabera de máscara que cubre sus ojos y la parte superior de su rostro. Como un sello prohibido, que si alguien quisiera romper, notaría su falta al verse descubierto por tan sagrado tesoro que en su piel lleva puesto.

Llevaba en su cintura una espada que parecía suspendida, a pesar de estar colgada y sostenida por finísimas hebras brillantes las cuales parecían correas de diamante. El sable daba largas imágenes plateadas, la gente a su alrededor se reflejaba en su filo que incitaba a ser tocado, como metal líquido que se deslizaba sobre las largas piernas del ángel.

Sus pasos no sonaban, solamente su aroma se dejaba de largo. Intimidando a todo aquél que lo veía al rostro, quién de inmediato bajaba la mirada. Los pocos que le sostuvieron ese gesto, admiraban su delicada faz y agudos rasgos, casi femeninos en realidad, sin restarle la reciedumbre natural del muchacho. Quién increíblemente a pesar de su delgada complexión, imponía su presencia al paso que no sonaba, sino que simplemente flotaba.

Al llegar casi a la mitad del largo corredor, el príncipe hipnotizado se acercó hacia él, deteniéndole en su camino. De sus labios no podía salir palabra alguna, solamente temió tocarlo, ya que no quería arruinar tan bella visión. Sin que el roce tocara la piel del de ojos violeta, su mano simuló acariciarlo e instantáneamente sus ojos se cerraron, como si en verdad sintieran tan ansiado roce.

No- dijo en un suspiro Duo, antes de que el príncipe le tomara los labios.-

Tengo que decirte algo.- le susurró.-

Has llegado. No deberías estar aquí.- dijo con lástima Heero.-

¿Por qué no?.-

Estás comprometido ya.- volteó el rostro hacia a un lado Heero, para luego ser guiado hacia el frente de nuevo para que pudiera observar la dulce mirada del muchacho ángel quién le sonreía con total felicidad.-

¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira?-

Men… ¿mentira, quiere decir…-

Si, no estoy comprometido.-sonrió tiernamente mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro del príncipe.-

La conversación parecía haber sido en un susurro ya que para los espectadores parecía muda plática entre los dos, sin pensar en los demás.

Heero tienes que saber que no soy…- intentó decir Duo, pero no pudo ya que Heero lo tomó de la muñeca y lo encaminó hacia el frente.-

Luego me lo dirás.- le respondió alegre Heero.-

En una de las filas compuestas por súbditos, Reelena y Lady observaban furiosas, pero no se iban a quedar así. No solo observarían.

Con fuerte paso Lady se aproximó hacia los dos muchachos, con la cara encendida y un grueso grito hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

¡Usted ha sido engañado su majestad!- llegó Lady arrancando una de las alas del traje de Duo, causando un abucheo en general.-

¡Como se atreve!.- siseó Heero a la insoportable mujer.-

¡Es verdad, y éste no lo podrá dudar!- señaló Lady a Duo.- ¡Díselo!-

Heero, yo no, yo no soy lo que tu piensas, yo, yo…- trató de explicar Duo ante una atónita mirada del príncipe.-

¡Este desgraciado es un sirviente, un simple plebeyo el cuál lo ha engañado haciéndose pasar por Milliardo Peacecraft¡Su verdadero nombre es Duo Maxwell!.- remató la cruel mujer tomando el rostro de Duo y apretándole la mandíbula, para que después este retirara su mano y volteara hacia Heero.-

¡Eso es lo que te intentaba decir pero…!- fue interrumpido por la congelante voz del heredero.

Me engañaste.- dijo Heero antes de voltearse de nuevo y encaminar su paso hacia los reyes.-

¡Heero!- trató de detenerlo Duo alcanzando a agarrar parte del traje del muchacho.-

No te atrevas a llamarme así. ¡Jamás, un plebeyo no puede siquiera mirar el rostro de la nobleza.- escupió estas palabras, como si en cada una de ellas hubiera puesto hielo, el cuál atravesaba al muchacho, congelándolo al instante.

La mano de Duo cayó instantáneamente de las ropas del caballero. Parecía estar en un estado cataléptico.

Debí saberlo, ya que nunca me lo dijiste.- levantó la voz Duo haciendo detener al príncipe, quien no volteó.- ¡Aquí el único impostor eres tú!- gritó el muchacho ángel arrancando su otra ala y dejándola en el suelo mientras dirigía su paso hacia el lado contrario. No correría, no lloraría, no él. No era tan débil.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ese hombre que supuso lo amaría sin importar lo que el fuera, los defectos que tuviese. Un momento, ser plebeyo no es ningún defecto, por eso más rabia le daba. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo por el bosque, sin saber exactamente a dónde lo llevaban sus pies, sintió chocar con alguien pero no se fijó con quién. Ahora solo importaba en dónde terminaría él, y su alma.

"Jamás me lo dijo, no me hubiera importado que no me abrazara, que no me tocara, que no me besara. No me hubiese importado nada. No me hubiese importado. Si, tan sólo él me hubiese dicho que me amaba. Con eso hubiera sido suficiente."- pensaba amargamente el chico ángel, quién al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se percató de que se detuvo y de que unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban su angelical rostro que a su paso arrastraban algo del polvo plateado que había en él.

Jamásme dijo que me amara. Heero¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

* * *

Del bosque salieron unas aves espantadas por el lastimero grito de la hermosa criatura que en el claro se había detenido. Para después no oír nada, mas que el sonido del silencio.

Ese era Duo- dijo Wu Fei, que era la persona con quién había chocado Duo en su carrera-¡Tenemos que ir por él!-

Espera, algo pasó- lo detuvo Trowa, señalando a las personas del palacio, que parecían estar consternadas.-

¡Wu!- gritó una morena quién se acercaba rápidamente hacia los tres jóvenes al percatarse de su presencia.-

¡Qué pasó aquí¿¡Por qué Duo se fue así?-

Esque, la culpa, la culpa fue de mi madre. El príncipe lo rechazó, y luego Duo le gritó y se fue, corrió pero.- trataba de decir ella.-

¿Qué hizo qué!- esta vez fue Trowa el que gritó, se encaminó apresuradamente hacia palacio.-

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el rubio.

En un momento vengo, necesito ajustar cuentas con alguien.- fue solo lo que dijo el soldado.

Unos instantes después las cristalinas gotas de lluvia cayeron incesantes en la oscura noche. La luna ya no estaba observando, mas bien lloraba. No solo por ella, sino por un príncipe de corazón antes de hielo, y que ahora, está roto, confundido, pero aún más, angustiado.

Heero- fue lo que dijo un ojiverde al acercarse al príncipe, quién observaba el baile desde una de las columnas de palacio.

Largo-

Dime que no lo has hecho.-

¿No me oíste¡lárgate!- gritó el heredero.-

¡Maldición no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches!- tomó Trowa a Heero por el cuello de su traje y lo hizo mirar directamente a su rostro.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste!-

No hice nada indebido. Solo lo que la realeza debe hacer. ¡Nací con privilegios, pero también nací con obligaciones! Y eso es lo que he hecho, obedecer mi naturaleza real.- giró su rostro hacia otro lado.-

¡Estúpido!- gritó el soldado, a lo cuál un sorprendido Heero volteó a ver a su amigo quién nunca le había gritado de esa manera.- Esta noche podría ser la noche en que te arrepientas durante toda tu vida, y no me veas así.- soltó el cuello del ropaje para bajar al príncipe.-

Te equivocas..-

¡Cierra la boca todavía no termino!. Si puedes ignorarme de sobremanera no me extraña lo que hiciste hace unos minutos. Y ni se te ocurra hablar que yo ya lo se todo.-

¿Y?-

Si a mi no me molesta a ti tampoco debería molestarte.-

Es diferente.-

¿En qué¡dímelo!.-

¡Es un plebeyo, me engañó¡que otra razón quieres que te diga!-

Una mas razonable sin duda. Aunque si me permites decirlo príncipe, ese muchacho tiene mucha más nobleza en su alma que la que tu tienes corriendo porlas venas. Y si no eres capaz de verlo por ti mismo, entonces creo que no te lo mereces.-

Y dicho esto el soldado de ojos verdes salió de escena dejando a un confundido príncipe, quién observaba las alas rotas del chico, las cuales ningún súbdito se había atrevido a recoger, como si fueran sumamente sagradas para ellos, tanto que no podían darse el lujo de tocarlas, como si lo hacían las tenues gotas de lluvia que caían sobre los cristales e incrustaciones de piedras de esas, las cuales rebotaban formando diminutos arco iris a su alrededor, formando una capa áurea alrededor de ellas.

No se lo perdonaré- masculló lleno de odio el príncipe mientras golpeaba fuertemente la pared del palacio en la que estaba recargado observando las alas del que antes era un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra.- **¡Nunca!**

**

* * *

**

Tan ta ta tan¿Qué tal he, no me voy a disculpar porque sinceramente no hay disculpa suficientemente grande para expresar lo que siento y mi vergüenza al tardar tanto. Lo lamento en ralidad. Rayos, ya me disculpé -- en fin.

Solo una notita: sé que una de mis lectoras se llama Silvia, así que decidí poner a la chica de este fic que tb. Se llama Silvia, como una chica inteligente y suspicaz, eso va especialmente para ti

**Duo V.P.V.M**. y DARK en especial también muchas gracias a ustedes. TT sé que más personas me han mandado reviews, lamento no responderles, pero sospecho que lo haré en el próximo capi y si, pretendiendo ser el último.

Así que nos vemos No na da!.


End file.
